Shadow and Light: The Story of William Solace and Nico di Angelo
by MasonLoganTaylorMatthews
Summary: Pretty much a bunch of one shots about Will and Nico. I want to explore their entire relationship, from how it started to the day they decide to have children. These stories will take place over several years. Read and Review and most importantly Enjoy. Also if you have any suggestions as to what you'd like to read shoot me a Private Message! Thanks Mason
1. Chapter 1

"Now, since you've agreed to this I don't want to hear any complaining from you, di Angelo," the blond informed me as he escorted me to the small cot that would be my bed for the next insufferable days. I was fuming at myself, how in the name of my father had I been talked into staying for three days in the infirmary with William Solace! I had willingly agreed to be poked and prodded by the annoyingly friendly and equally cute son of Apollo! "Nico, did you hear what I said?" he asked giving me the breathtaking smile. Gods I hated him.

"I heard you," I snarled at him as I plopped onto the cot. I groaned as my body made impact with the not so soft cot. I was sorer than I had thought. Will stood over me, looking at me as if I had something growing out of my head. I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Will's eyes grew narrow; his brows grew closer as he scowled at me. I had seen a lot in the last few years that would have given the bravest mortal a heart attack, none of which truly terrified me, save Tartarus, but the look Will Solace was giving me made me slightly nervous. "I did not guilt you into coming here to lie around and sleep, di Angelo. I want to make sure you're okay. And that means having a look at your wounds, properly stitching up the scratch marks that the werewolf made, and seeing that you get the proper nutrition."

I rolled my eyes. Will pulled up a stool and took a look at my arm. I watched as he examined every inch of my arm, his tanned fingers lightly tracing over my pale skin, over the dark red slashes that had been poorly stitched. He sighed heavily.

"What's the damage, Doc?" I asked half-heartedly. His beautiful blue eyes met mine. I felt blood rush to my cheeks, I wanted to turn my head, but I could pull my eyes away from his.

"Nico," he said with a heavy voice. "The wounds on your arm are severely infected. And if my suspicions are correct so are the rest along the other parts of your body. I'm going to have to clean them," he said as he got up from the stool and walked over to the cabinet. He pulled out a few glass bottles, filled with various liquids. He then took out several towels and walked over to a sink. He turned the facet on and let the water run. He walked over to me and pulled me up.

"What are you doing," I asked as he moved to grab the bottom of my shirt.

"I have to clean the wounds somehow, Death Boy," he said with a smile. I rolled my eyes,

"If I remember correctly, I asked you to not call me that," I told him with a snarl. He shook his head and smiled.

"I'm sorry, I'll try to refrain from calling you that." When he succeeded in taking off my shirt he gasped.

"Nico, I've seen a lot in my years…I don't understand how you're alive." He said this with nothing but concern in his voice. I looked over at him; his eyes told me he was deeply concerned. I felt uncomfortable with the way he was looking at me. He turned his head to the sink, and noticed the steam that was coming out of it. He walked back over to it and placed a bowl under the water, collecting it. He walked back over to the cabinet where the glass bottle where. He wheeled a table from under the cabinets and placed the bowl, towels and bottles onto it. He walked it back over to me. He grabbed one of the glass bottles, the one with the aquamarine liquid inside. He unscrewed the top and began to pour some of the strange liquid into the bowl. The inside of the bowl began to glow a brilliant aqua color, illuminating his face. He placed a towel into the bowl and then rang it; draining the excess blue water back into the bowl. He walked over to me, apprehensive, but not in the way most people stopped in apprehension when they came towards me; it almost seemed like he was dreading what was coming.

"This might hurt a little," he informed me. I rolled my eyes.

"I've been to Tartarus and back, Solace. I think I can handle a little water. He nodded, but I could see the doubt in his eyes. He came closer; I could feel his warm breath on me. He lowered his arms and pressed the warm towel onto my chest. I howled in pain. Will seemed to have been expecting this.

"I'm sorry," he said in a whisper. "But this will clean the wounds, and prevent the infection from entering into your blood stream, if that happened we might have to amputate."

I hadn't known just how serious this was. Will pressed the towel to the other parts of my body, each time I jumped in pain and moaned. And each time he's tell me he was sorry. I knew he hated to see me in pain, not because I was especially important to him, but because he was a healer. After what seemed like hours of the agony, Will walked away and threw the bloodied towel into a red trash bin. He walked back over to me, grabbing another bottle; this one had a wicked looking green color inside. He sat on the cot, his eyes softer. "This," he said putting the bottle in my face, "is a potion. It will help you sleep and keep nightmares of any kind away." I looked at his face. It puzzled me why he looked so concerned, why he had apologized every time in winced in pain. Was this his normal actions when he dealt with patients? Was I wrong? Was what he told me earlier; was his concern with my wellbeing a sign that maybe I meant something to him? The moment the green liquid touched my lips I began to feel tired. My eyelids grew heavy and I soon felt them close. For the first time in a long time, I had a decent nights rest. It wasn't months later that I found out that Will had stayed by my side all night, holding my hand and singing softs songs as I slept.

When I awoke the next morning I half expected to wake up in my own bed back in my cabin. But I found that I was indeed in the same cot, surrounded by Apollo children in white and green scrubs. I looked to my right where Will was sitting in a chair, smiling at me. I groaned.

"You morning people disturb me," I told him as I yawned. He chuckled and placed a tray in my lap.

"I have been waiting for you to wake up for hours," he told me over his shoulder as he walked towards a small table in the back of the room. He brought back with him a plate of food. Pancakes, eggs, bacon, grapefruit slices, what looked to be whole wheat toast and a glass of milk. He smiled as he placed the plate and glass of milk onto the tray.

"Oh," he said snapping his fingers. "I almost forgot." He pulled a small flask out of his pocket and also a small red rose. He filled the flask with warm water and placed it on the other side of the tray, rose inside. I looked up at him, giving him my best _I hate you, and everything you stand for glare_, but he didn't flitch. He smiled. "Nothing but the best for my favorite patient," he said as he walked back to the chair. He sat down and looked at me, smile still on his tan face.

"Don't you have something better to do than watch me stuff my face?" I asked him. He pulled a fork from out of his pocket and handed it to me,

"Nope," he said while popping the "p". I rolled my eyes and grabbed the fork from him and began to scurf down the food. Will watched me eat, almost like he was studying me, my eating habits. I guess he sensed my discomfort as he watched me. "I'm just making sure the food sits well with you, normal the sleeping potion I gave to you last night makes most sick—but you just never cease to amaze me Nico." I didn't look at him; I felt the blood rush back to my pale cheeks.

"Seriously Solace, don't you have other patients to tend to?" I asked with a mouthful of eggs.

"No, my siblings are tending to the few we have left, and as I said you're my top priority. Not many people survive what you've been through, in fact I know of none, so you are assigned the very best healer to tend to you!" The smile was back.

I groaned and continued to eat.

"What am I supposed to do all day?" I asked as the thought occurred to me. "I can't just lay here and let you look at me like I'm some kind of animal in a zoo."

Will's smile got bigger, if that was even possible.

"I'm glad you brought that up, Death Boy."

"Don't call me that!"

"Hush, it's not polite to eat with your mouth full."

I opened my mouth wide and started to chew obnoxiously so he could see the food in my mouth. Will rolled his eyes and leaned over the chair to pick something up. In his hands was a worn book, the front cover torn, the bindings nearly coming undone.

"What's that?" I asked pointing to the book with my fork. Will looked at the book in his hand and then back at me.

"Oh this," he said with a smug smile, "this is a book. There are words on paper that make a story."

"I know what a book is you moron!" I snapped back at him. He laughed. "I meant what is the book called?"

"Harry Potter," Will said.

"Who's that?"

"That—is what you're about to find out!" He cleared his throat. "Chapter One, the boy who lived…"

"Wait you're going to read the book to me!" I asked almost offended.

"Yes," he said bluntly. "It will help pass the time for both of us. Now where was I? Oh yes, Chapter one, the boy who lived…"

For the next four hours Will read to me. The book was about a boy wizard, who at the age of one survived an assassination attempt on his life by the darkest wizard who ever lived with nothing more than a lightning bolt shaped scar. His parents had not been so lucky; they had been killed trying to protect their son. Harry was forced to live with his mother's evil sister and her horrible family; who were mortals or muggles. It wasn't until his eleventh birthday that he discovered his true identity, about his parents, and that he was to attend the best magic school there was, Hogwarts. The book fascinated me; the small boy obsessed with magic who I thought had died along with Bianca was still alive after all. Will made voices for the characters, doing his best girly voice whenever Hermione spoke, and his best dark deep voice whenever Professor Snap had dialogue. Will made the story come alive; there was so much passion in his voice when he read. I couldn't help but listen and smile, despite my best efforts not to.

We were at the part where the three were about to play a game of giant Wizard Chess when Will stopped and looked at his watch.

"Oh darn," he said pretending to be disappointed, "seven-o-clock, time to get you some dinner." He got up from the chair and started to walk towards the door.

"What!" I practically yelled. "You can't stop now! We're so close to finding out who's really got the stone!" Will turned and smiled at me, waving the book in his hand.

"I know who's got the stone Death Boy; I've read this book more times than I like to admit." I walked out of the door and made his way down the hall, disappearing.

"YOU SUCK!" I yelled for him to hear. "And don't call me Death Boy!"

Will was gone for longer than I thought it should take for him to get me dinner. I was desperate to finish the story, almost tempted to run do the dining hall and take the book out of Will's beautifully tan hands! Just as I was seriously considering do just that, a blonde girl wearing white scrubs walking into my room. She smiled at me as she picked up my hand and pressed her fingers to my wrist.

"Strong pulse," she said while looking at me. "That's good. Will, will be happy."

"Where is Will?" I asked hoping he was on his way.

"Oh he had to help Jackson and Grace. They were trying to practice their powers on each other in a "Bro-Fight" and now Grace is coughing up water, and Jackson has a lightning shaped scar on his butt." I pictured what Will's face looked like as he had to inspect Percy's butt burn and began to laugh. The blonde girl began to laugh too. "I know I shouldn't laugh, but it is funny! You've got an adorable laugh, Mr. di Angelo." I looked at her like she was crazy. Before I could ask her what she was smoking she smiled again and started talking.

"Will should be back within the hour with your food, he asked me to apologize for his delay." She began walking out when I asked her,

"Have you ever read Harry Potter?" She nodded her head.

"All seven," she said proudly.

Seven! There were seven books.

"Well can you please tell me what happens at the end of the first," I asked trying my best to do an impression of Percy's puppy dog eyes. The girl laughed.

"Nice try, but Will told me that under no circumstances was I to share any spoilers." She walked out of the door and disappeared just as Will had.

"What," I shouted. "What do you mean 'no spoilers!'"

Eventually Will returned, an apologetic look on his face, book in one hand, a plate of food in the other.

"I am so sorry," he said as he rushed over to me. He put the plate of food in my lap. Chicken, mac and cheese, garlic bread and a slice of cake. "Percy and Jason got into a "Bro Fight" and I had to help out. Let's just say I saw a whole other side of Percy Jackson today—one I could've lived without seeing." He smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"Yah, I know. The blonde girl you had checked me out told me. Can we now get back to the story? If I felt like my normal self you'd be running from angry skeletons. Let's see Voldemort do that!" Will laughed and sat back down in the chair, picking up from where he had left off.

After he finished the first book, Will went and got the second one. He read to me until I feel asleep. And in the morning waiting for me was a plate of breakfast, Will and the book. I spent more than three days in the infirmary; I fanned soreness and headaches for an extra week. Just long enough for Will to read me all seven books.


	2. Chapter 2

I hadn't seen Will in two days, since I left the infirmary after my extended stay. I had spent the last couple days with my friends. I had made sure to make fun of Percy and Jason for the "Bro-Fight". Percy was forced to sit on a tiny white inflatable ring for his sore bum. Annabeth took every opportunity to make fun of him for his stupidity. Since Percy and Jason were banned from doing any psychical activities we spent most of the time in my cabin just talking, being regular teenagers for once.

"You really need to redecorate this horrendous cabin Nico," Piper said as she was holding the blood red curtain in her tan hand. I looked around the cabin, and knew that she was right .Whoever had designed this cabin must have been under the assumption that since my father was the god of dead my taste lied in that area. Everything in the cabin was either black or blood red. I thought that I was in Vlad Dracula's bedroom. The bed was shaped in a large coffin for gods shake! I turned to my left and saw Annabeth sketching something on a pad of paper. Her grey eyes intense and focused.

"Piper is right, Nico," she said not taking her eyes off of her drawing. "What colors do you like? And please don't say black; you're a child from Italy. Their culture is one of the most influential in the world. How about Tuscan red for the walls and hardwood flowing, mahogany of course, and a huge wooden bed, a dark brown or maybe back—four posted, with white curtains that wrap around." Annabeth was saying everything so fast and sketching so feverously I thought her pencil was going to break. I looked over at Percy who was staring at Annabeth with adornment in his eyes. Annabeth finished her sketch and ripped the page out from the book and showed me it. I took the page from her hands and stared at it with wide eyes. The room she sketched, was so familiar. I knew I had once seen it, if only in a dream. Despite myself I smiled. I looked over at Annabeth who was looking at me with wide expecting eyes. I nodded my head.

"It's beautiful, Annabeth. Truly it is; I just don't see how Chiron is going to approve of the reconstruction."

"Oh leave that to me," she said excitingly taking the page from my hands. "I have him wrapped around my finger; we'll find a place for you to stay while my siblings and I handle everything." She was getting up from the bed and running towards the door.

"I've got to get a watercolor painting of this done," she said as she opened my door. "Percy come on, and don't forget your butt ring," she yelled as she started towards her cabin. Percy sighed as his head dropped and got up slowly. He groaned as he walked and grabbed the white ring. We all chuckled as we got a rare death glare from him.

"So Neeks," Jason said as he turned to look at me. I growled at my new nickname. "Why did you stay so long at the Infirmary? Did Solace keep you there by force?"

I shook my head. "No, I just wasn't feeling all that good. And it wasn't so bad. Will read to me to pass the time." Jason simply nodded his head, but I saw out of the corner of my eye Piper smile. I wondered if she had picked up that I had, unfortunately, formed a little crush on Will during my stay. It would've been impossible not to. The way his blue eyes shined even when he was concerned, the way his warm hands felt on my skin, his smile…

I shook my head, trying to get the image out of my head. I couldn't do this again; make a relationship up in my head only for things to never work out. Will couldn't be like me, he was too perfect. But that wasn't an excuse to not continue to be his friend. I hadn't yet fully thanked him for taking care of me, for making sure that I was healed.

"Guys, I' m sorry to have to cut this short, but there's some things I have to do." I told them as I got off the bed. Jason looked up at me with hurt eyes.

"But…but you just got out! We we're gonna hang out, talk, get dinner! Now who am I supposed to hang with?"

"I don't know, but when you find someone let me know." Piper said as she strutted across the room, making her way to the door. She flashed me a little wink before exiting. Jason got up from the floor and run after her. I rolled my eyes. I didn't know how to thank Will, well a few ideas came to mind but since he couldn't be like me, they would only work in making him vomit. All I knew what that I had to thank him, had to let him know that I was grateful. He had said that it would be nice to see me around the Infirmary, help out, get him a snack and a soda. I walked over to the closet and opened it. Before me was nothing but black, black shirts, black jeans, and in my dresser were black socks and underwear.

"I need to take Piper up on her offer and go shopping," I mumbled to myself. I grabbed a nice—ish black button down shirt and a new pair of black jeans. Once I was fully dressed I began my way to the Infirmary. As I was walking across camp I noticed that things were different. Kids didn't stop to stare, didn't run in the opposite direction. They smiled and waved. I found myself acknowledging their smiles with a quick nod. It was an odd feeling, not being so feared anymore, not being a complete outcast. I found myself at the door to the Infirmary sooner than I expected, almost like I had floated there. I took a deep breath and exhaled before entering back into the building. Inside I could hear crying. It sounded like it was coming from a young child. I made my way towards the crying, knowing somehow I'd find Will there too. Both my assumptions had been correct. On a small cot was a little girl, no more than seven years in age. Will was standing over her, trying to comfort the girl. I watched from the door, trying my best not to be seen.

"Sweetie, it's not too bad. You won't have to spend the night here," he said to her in a calming voice. "In fact, I can heal that up real fast," he added with excitement. He held out his hands over the wound on her arm. He began to sing. I felt my heart beat fast at the sound, my knees felt shaky. His voice, his voice was beautiful, like hearing angles sing. Golden wisp slowly came out of his palms. They swirled around the girl's arm, almost as if they were dancing to Will's song. The wisp wrapped around the wound and the girl's arm began to glow a brilliant golden color. Her mouth opened wide, and a small smirk formed at the end of Will's mouth. When Will's song ended the golden wisp and light slowly began to fade away. Once they had completely faded I could see that the wound was gone. The girl looked up at Will with complete awe.

"How'd you do that?" she asked jumping up and down on her cot. Will laughed.

"Well, you see it's my special gift. I can heal people who are hurt."

"Like Rapunzel!" the girl almost yelled.

"Yes, like Rapunzel," Will said laughing. He picked the girl up from the cot and swung her around. She laughed and threw her hands up in the air. When Will put her down she was beaming.

"Thank you, Will" she said as she hugged him. Will patted her on the back and then kneeled down so that they were eye-level. He looked at her as if he were confused.

"Hmm, I missed something," he said while looking at the side of her head. He reached behind her ear and out of no-where pulled a huge lollipop. The girl squealed as she took the lollipop. "You see, having to visit me isn't so bad," he told her. The girl hugged him again before skipping out of the room. Will smiled and started to clean up around the room. I walked from out of the shadows and approached him, his back turned to me. I smiled as an idea popped into my mind.

"How long were you standing there?" he asked as he turned around, a smug smile on his face. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"How'd you know—,"

"I sensed a great disturbance in the force," he said. He laughed at me when I didn't get the joke. "I smelled your shampoo, Death Boy." He turned away and continued to clean. I ran a hand through my hair. My shampoo? "So what brings you back so soon? Did you get a splinter?" I gave him the finger and walked over to the cot the girl had been sitting on. I watched him as he moved, so graceful and majestic.

_Shit, I've got it bad_, I thought to myself.

"No," I said answer his question. "I had come to thank you, but since you've insulted me I don't think I will."

Will looked at me confused. "Thank me for what?" he asked. I looked into the sky blue eyes. _Dammit di Angelo say something._

"For healing me, making sure I didn't lose an arm or a leg."

Will chuckled. "Oh, well you didn't have to thank me for that! It was my pleasure." He walked passed me and smiled. I couldn't help myself, I looked at his ass as he walked by.

"Wow" I mouthed. When he turned back to me I straighten up and looked at him in the eyes. My best poker face on.

"I was wondering, if you'd like to go pick some strawberries tomorrow," he asked me as he came closer. I looked at him, wondering if he was serious.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because strawberries are good for you, Death Boy. And it might be fun." His smile shrunk at my silence, "of course if you'd rather hang out with your other friends that's fine as well." My eyes widened.

"Oh no, I mean frolicking in strawberry fields just doesn't seem like something the son of Hades would do," I said. Will laughed, probably at the thought of me frolicking and skipping. When he was done he wiped a tear away from his eye.

"Thanks for the laugh Death Boy, I needed it."

"Glad I could help," I found myself say. Will cocked his head to the side and looked at me. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and turned my face away.

"I don't like it when people stare at me," I said casting my eyes down.

"I apologies," he said with a soft voice. But I could feel his eyes still on me.

_Why is he staring, could he like me? No! Don't be stupid, he's not sick, he's a healer he can't be. _

"So," he said dragging the "o" sound. "If you don't feel like 'frolicking' in the strawberry fields, would you mind helping me out here?" My head shot up to his, eyes a little big and mouth slightly dropped.

"You want me to help out? Me, son of Hades, goth guy, aura of death…" He couldn't be serious.

"We need to work on your self-esteem Nico," Will said, I could hear the seriousness in his voice. "You're a lot more liked than you think. In-fact my younger brother, Edmund, wants to meet you. He thinks you're a pretty cool dude."

I rolled my eyes. I wasn't cool. I was scary.

"I really need the help," Will said, "I gave my siblings the day off tomorrow to relax, and it's just gonna be me here tomorrow. So just consider it," he added giving me a little pout. I rolled my eyes. A day alone with Will Solace, just him and me. My mind trailed off to the thought of him throwing me on a cot and kissing me passionately, his warm hands running along my body.

_Get a grip Death Boy_, I found myself saying in my head. Oh great now I'm referring to myself by that awful nickname. Will was still looking at me with hopeful eyes.

"Fine, I'll do you a favor and grace you with my presence." I said as I got up from the cot and started to walk towards the door.

"Awesome, be here by six-thirty sharp," he said. I stopped in my tracks and turned slowly.

"What did you just say?" I asked eyeing him, hoping I had misunderstood him. He smiled brightly.

"Be here by six-thirty sharp, as in the morning."

"Hades no," I nearly yelled. "Nico di Angelo doesn't wake up until the sun is high in the sky."

Will gave me a "is that so" smile. "Oh really," he asked raising a brow, "not even for McDonalds?" I gasped.

"How do you—,"

"I have my ways," he said smugly, "and I just so happen to have a way of getting you some. Though I'm only doing it this once, that food is horrible for you."

I squinted my eyes at the son of Apollo. _Damn, he knows my weakness. How does he know my weakness? _"Fine," I was able to mutter. "But there better be chicken nuggets and fries if I'm getting up that early!" I walked out of the Infirmary with a small smile on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

I was mumbling incoherently to myself about how it was still far too early for me to be up. The sun had not yet raised over the tallest trees, the sky still a dark navy. Why had I let myself be talked into this? _Because you like Will and want any excuse to spend time with him. Smell the coconut shampoo in his hair, gaze into the deep blue pools that are his eyes. _

"Shut up," I whispered to myself. I was half way up the stairs to the Infirmary when the door opened. Standing in the doorway, with bright light behind him was Will. His blond hair styled and slicked back, his blue eyes warm and welcoming. Gods he made me sick. I marched up the rest of the way and stopped a few inches from him.

"McDonalds," I said through gritted teeth. He smiled and brought a bag from behind him and put it in my face.

"A large fry, ten piece chicken nuggets, hash browns, an apple pie, and on the cabinet where we'll start working is a large drink, three-fourths Diet Dr. Pepper and one-fourth Cherry Cola, two real cherries added!" Will said, his smiling annoyingly sweet. I took the bag from him and stared. How was it possible he knew my perfect order? As if he were reading my mind he replied, "Like I said, I have my ways," he said tugging on his slim black tie. It was then when I noticed just how dressed up he was. He was wearing a light blue button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The slim black tie was too big, and hung past his belt. Lastly I noticed that he had on ebony dress pants and shiny black shoes.

_WHOA_. I thought in my head. I turned away before he noticed that I was blushing.

"Do you remember your first night here?" he asked as he started to walk past me. "When I cleaned your wounds with that blue liquid?"

Of course I remembered. That was the night that this…whatever it was started.

"Duh," I responded while rolling my eyes. "The night you tried to burn me alive, how could I forget?" Will could sense my sarcasm and laughed. Gods his laugh was so musical, it made my stomach tie up in knots.

"If I recall correctly", he started to say as we entered the room that had been mine, "I apologized for that every time you screamed."

"I did not scream," I said sternly. Will shrugged and walked back over to the cabinet. He pulled a table with wheels closer to him and opened the top right door. He pulled over several glass bottles, and then the large glass bottles that contained the familiar aqua liquid. He looked over at me his smile still on his handsome face.

"We need to carefully pour the liquid into these bottles." He said beckoning for me to come closer.

"You made me wake up this early so that I could pour water into smaller bottles?" I asked with a mouthful of fires. Will nodded his head.

"It's not all glitz and glamor here, Nico. But this is the only boring thing you'll do today. I'm gonna take you under my wing and teach you how to be the best healer you can be! Which means you'll need to change."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" I asked taking a sip of the large soda. Will rolled his eyes.

"Well first off you look like Edward Cullen."

"Who?"

"Oh never mind!" he said throwing his hands up in the air. He walked out of the room and when he returned in his hands were the awful white scrubs I had seen his siblings wearing during my stay. I shook my head.

"There is no way in Tartarus that I'm going to wear those," I said pointing a fry at the bundle in his arms. Will nodded his head, something that I was not expecting; I had been expecting a fight.

"Okay, if you won't wear the scrubs then I guess you'll have to wear the little nurse outfit," he said with a sadistic smile. My eyes narrowed and I stared at the son of Apollo with contempt.

"What?" I said in a dark tone, daring him to repeat what he had said. It was moments like this where I couldn't decide if Will was either really brave or really stupid, or both. Most would've coward at my glare, ran as far as their legs could carry them, but not Will. He walked closer and held out the white scrubs for me to take them.

"The little nurse outfit. It comes with matching hat and heels, I mean you have the legs to pull it off, but I'm sure the scary son of Hades wouldn't want to be seen wearing such a reveling outfit." He raised one of his blond brows and gave me a cocky smile. I should be angry, should be tempted to summon a skeleton to chase him, to beat him for threating to make me wear such a thing, but I couldn't. I groaned and took the scrubs with my free hand. Will smiled.

"Smart choice," he said.

"I hate you," I mumbled through gritted teeth.

"No you don't," he said beaming. I groaned.

"Is there a place for me to change," I asked, "are do you want to see what color my underwear are?"

The look on his face was priceless and I'd be lying if I said it didn't make me feel a little good.

"Uh…um, er…the bathroom down the hall," he said pointing right. I nodded and walked out of the room my head now a little higher.

Most of the day went on without much disturbance. Will did as he said and taught me the basics of healing wounds. The first step was cleaning the wound. He taught me the right proportion of water to the aqua liquid that stopped infection.

"Remember," he had said pointing a finger at me, "three drops of the liquid in every two and a half cups of water, any more and the mixture will be too strong and start dissolving the skin, too little and the mixture won't work which could cause a disaster." I nodded my head and refrained for making a sarcastic comment, understanding the seriousness of what he was explaining to me. Next Will taught me how to help with minor injuries. When dealing with a cut apply a thick green paste to the area and let it sit for thirty minutes and then gently wash away the paste with warm water. Most of what Will was describing was in fact interesting, and would come in handy if I ever found myself on another quest. It wasn't until around four-o-clock when the Infirmary door opened. Will and I walked down the hallway to see who it was to find two people. I recognized the taller and older one, Annabeth. She was holding the hand of a smaller boy who also had blond hair. His left arm was held close to his chest, I could see the large scrap and blood, and the whites of his eyes were stained red from crying. Annabeth smiled as she approached the two of us.

"Hey boys, this is Timmy," she said nodding her head towards the smaller blond boy, "my little brother." Will smiled and crouched down so that he was eye level to Timmy.

"Hey Timmy, my name is Will," Will told him with his classic big smile on his face. "Would you like to tell me what's wrong?"

Timmy shook his head. Annabeth jumped in.

"Timmy was playing alone when a boy from the Ares cabin came over and asked him if he'd like to play and when Timmy said no the boy pushed him to the ground and kicked him in the gut." Will looked at the boy, sympathy on his face.

"I'm sorry Timmy that was not very nice." Will did not talk down to him, like most doctors did to children, but like he talked to me. Will looked up at Annabeth.

"We'll get him all patched up and then get him back to the cabin," he said reassuringly. Annabeth smiled back and nodded, and turned to leave. Before she was fully out of the door she turned back and pointed at me.

"When you're done stop by my cabin, I finished the watercolor sketches. There are some different color palettes for you to choose from, and Chiron has already agreed to the renovations. So all we need is for you to make the final decision."

"Uh, alright. I'll stop by on my way back to my cabin. Thanks Annabeth." She smiled brightly,

"Oh it's my pleasure," she said and then closed the door behind her.

Will had taken Timmy's hand and was leading him towards the small room in the back where we had been. I followed and stopped at the doorway, leaned against the frame and crossed my arms, ready to watch Will in action. Will looked up at me and smiled.

"Timmy," he said looking the boy in the eye, "Nurse Nico is actually going to be the one to take care of you." I looked at Will with wide eyes, and shook my head.

"No Way," I mouthed. Will motioned for me to come, and I grudgingly did. Timmy looked at me oddly, waiting for me to do something. Will walked behind Timmy and crossed his arms and raised his brows.

"Comfort the patient," he mouthed. I nodded my head and then I looked back at the boy and smiled.

"Timmy, I'm going to need to look at your arm okay," I said calmly like Will had taught me earlier. Timmy didn't say anything, but nodded his head. I slowly stretched my arms out to his to look at the scratch. Gently, I picked up his arm and got a better look at the cut. It wasn't deep, the skin around the scratch was irritated, and there was some dry blood too.

_Think Nico, think_, I said to myself. And then suddenly it hit me. The green paste.

"Timmy, I'm going to apply some paste to your cut to heal it, okay?" Timmy nodded. I got up and walked over to the counter and picked up the ceramic bowl where the fresh paste was. I walked back over and scooped up some on my hand. When my fingers pressed down Timmy pulled his arm away,

"OW," he yelled. I pulled my hand back as well. My eyes wide and panicked.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I know it stings a little, but it will heal your cut. You don't want it to become infected, do you?"

_Gods I sounded like Will_. I noticed that he had an approving smile on his face. Timmy eyed me suspiciously and then slowly stretched his arm back out towards me. I smiled and then continued to wipe the paste on his arm. While it was drying I entertained him by telling him stories about what the Underworld was like, which interested him a great deal. After thirty minutes I walked over to the faucet and turned the water to hot. I grabbed a towel and soaked it under the pouring water. I twisted the towel to get rid of any excess water and walked back over to Timmy. I sat down next to him and told him what I was going to do.

"Now this should sting at all," I told him as I began to wipe away the dried paste. To my amazement the cut was gone, there wasn't even a scar. Timmy looked at his arm in amazement.

"Wow!" he exclaimed and then looked back at me. "Thanks Nico," he said with a wide smile. I smiled back down at him and ruffled his hair.

"If Annabeth or Percy doesn't teach you how to fight back just come ask me," I told him.

"Oh yah that's the message we want to send," Will said sarcastically.

"Hey, he's a demigod, he's got to learn how to fight," I said shrugging my shoulder.

"Monster, not other demigods," Will corrected. I stuck my tongue out at him. Timmy jumped from the cot.

"I guess I should be getting back now, thanks again."

"Don't mention it," I said, "seriously don't, I've got an image to keep."

Timmy looked at me confused and I told him to forget about it. We were walking him out of the Infirmary when Will whispered,

"Lollipop"

"Hey, Kid," I said calling back to Timmy. He turned around and I began to dig through the pockets in the front of my scrubs. I eventually found a Blowpop and handed it to Timmy. He smiled wide,

"Grape, my favorite!" I chuckled. Timmy waved goodbye with the Blowpop in his mouth and walked away. I turned to Will, his face glowing and his smile breathtaking.

"You did amazingly, Nico," he said placing a hand on my shoulder. I blushed and shrugged.

"What can I say I had a pretty awesome teacher." Now Will blushed.

"Thanks Death Boy." I rolled my eyes and lightly punched him in the arm.

"Ow," he said rubbing his shoulder.

"Shut up, Sunshine." He raised his brow.

"Sunshine?" he asked smiling.

"If you insist on calling me 'Death Boy', then I'm giving you a nickname." I said simply. Will shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, it's actually not bad. I like it."

"So what now?" I asked wondering if he was going to make me mop the floors. Will sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"You've done enough today, Nico. Why don't you head home, and catch up on some sleep?" Apart of me wanted to take him up on that offer, to head to my cabin and get into bed, but another part of me wanted to stay with him, to spend as much time with him as I could. But I didn't want him to suspect anything, so I agreed. I walked to the back room and changed back into the clothes that I had come in. Just as I was about to leave Will approached me, something behind his back.

"What is that?" I asked not sure if I wanted to know the answer. Will smiled,

"Nothing," he said unconvincingly. In a moment I felt pressure on my chest, right above my heart. I looked down and what I saw was enough to make me puke. Right in plain sight was a bright yellow sticker in the shape of the sun. On it in big, black, bold letters was "DOCTOR'S HELPER".

"You have got to be kidding me," I said looking down at the sticker. Will laughed.

"You were a good helper. So you get a sticker," he said smiling down at me. I rolled my eyes, and then smiled.

"I had fun, Will. Maybe I can do this a couple times a week?" I asked hopeful. Will's eyes grew bright and he smiled.

"Of course! Anytime you want!" He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a big hug. I didn't even try to struggle, I just sunk into his hug, feeling his warmth on my body. When he eventually put me down my face was a bright as a strawberry.

"I'll…I'll see you around," I said as I turned and began walking towards my cabin. It wasn't until I passed the Athena cabin that I remembered that Annabeth wanted to show me some of her designs for the remolded. I turned and walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. When it opened I looked down to see the smiling face of Timmy.


	4. Chapter 4

"So which one do you like best, Nico?" Annabeth asked as I stared down at the five watercolor sketches in front of me. Each was beautiful, but the one in the middle, based on the original sketch Annabeth had shown me was my favorite. There was a large bed; big enough to fit several people, the four post that surrounded it were covered in white curtains that could be closed. It was a burned brown color and the sheets were cream, the comforter white. The walls were sunset orange, and the windows were large and curved at the top. I loved it, much more than the room I had now. I pointed at the one, and Annabeth smiled. "I had a feeling you'd pick that one," she said proudly, "that's why I went ahead and decided to make up blueprints to completely re-do your cabin." Annabeth pulled out blueprints from behind her and laid them out over the watercolor drawings. I looked down at the incredibly detailed drawing before me. If Annabeth was serious about this then my cabin would be the biggest at the camp; there was a large kitchen, a room labeled "library" and a room named "study".

"I made the kitchen so big, because I had a hunch that you might like to cook," she said looking at her own work, "and Piper and I are going to go to New York to get you some books, some classics and some new for the library. The study can be whatever you like, just let us know what you'd like in it. I have all the colors picked out and Percy and Jason are looking forward to helping build it, so is everyone here," she said motioning around. I felt a tug on my pant leg. I looked down and saw Timmy smiling up at me,

"I'm gonna help make your new cabin," he said proudly. I smiled slightly back down at him.

"Then I bet it's gonna be really awesome," I said as I ruffled his hair. He beamed as he walked away.

"He seems to have taken a like to you," Annabeth said watching her half-brother he walked towards his bunk.

"He's a cute kid," I told her. I looked back down at the blueprints, realized that building this would be quite an undertaking. I turned to Annabeth, "when do you want to start?" I asked her. She smiled.

"I'd like to start tomorrow," she said seriously. "If my math is correct, and it is correct, the whole project should take approximately three months, ending just before Percy and I leave," she stopped talking after she said those words. I looked over at her, her mouth slightly opened. "It's going to happen so fast," she said with a shaky voice. I nodded.

"Yep, but just because you're leaving for college, doesn't mean you're saying goodbye forever. We'll all visit you and Percy in New Rome, and you'll visit in the summer." She looked up at me and smiled, the sadness now gone.

"When did you become so cheerful?" she asked playfully. I shrugged,

"It's all the time I've spent with Solace," I said, "he's a bad influence." Annabeth laughed, I saw something in her eyes; like she suspected that I liked him, but she was wise and didn't say anything.

"Where am I going to stay?" I asked her, wondering if I'd have to bunk with Percy or Jason. Annabeth paused and looked like she was in deep thought.

"I'll take care of that, you just head to your cabin and start packing up your things. What you want to save put in the boxes marked with a green check, what you want to donate to charity throw in the boxes marked with a red "X". Percy, Jason and Piper are already there tearing down the furniture." I nodded, knowing better than to argue with Annabeth, although I was irritated by the fact she and the others had already started to go through my things. I nodded and exited smiling as I passed by Timmy. I made my way to my cabin, the door opened wide. I saw several boxes with a red "X" on them sitting outside. As I walked over I was horrified to see that most of my clothes had been tossed. I stormed into the cabin and saw Percy and Jason taking about my bed, the mattress leaning against the wall. Piper was going through my drawers, throwing clothes on the ground.

"Can I help you," I asked as I folded my arms. Percy and Jason didn't look up at me.

"Nah," they said in unison. Piper turned and smiled her hair in a ponytail.

"When Annabeth and I go to New York in a few weeks you're coming with. We're going to get you some new clothes, a little red, a little navy, some grey." I rolled my eyes.

"What's wrong with the clothes I have now?"

"Other than the fact that everything you own is black," she said like there was something horrible about that.

"Well can I at least save some to wear for the next few months?" Piper threw some shirts at my feet, then some jeans, socks and underwear. "Do you mind?" I shouted as I picked up the black briefs. I grumbled as I walked into the closet to grab a duffle bag. I shoved my clothes inside and as I was about to ask who I was going to room with there was a knock on the open door. I turned to find a blond boy leaning in, his eyes looking around the cabin.

"Well Death Boy I must say, I was half expecting to see a dudgeon," Will said with a smile.

"Did you come here just to insult me?" I asked dropping the duffle bag and crossing my arms.

"As fun as it is to make fun of you Edward Scissorhands, I actually came to offer you a room."

I raised a brow. "A room?" I asked in a monotone voice. "You want me to room with you and you siblings for three months?"

Will laughed. "Oh gods no," he said winking at me, which in turn made me blush. "I do however know of a place you can stay until your new cabin is finished."

"How do you know about the remodel? Have you been stalking me?" I asked as a small smile formed on my face.

"Ha. Ha," Will said rolling his eyes. "Don't flatter yourself; I have far more important things to do."

"Like rinse and repeat five times while taking a shower?" I asked smugly. Will pouted.

"If you're just going to be mean, then forget about the room." He turned and began to walk away when I shouted for him to wait. He turned around and smiled.

"Are you going to be nicer?"

"Where is this room?"

"You'll have to follow me," he said gesturing for me to come. I grabbed the duffle bag and began to walk out of my cabin.

"Hey why doesn't he have to do any of the work?" I heard Percy ask, and then followed be a "guff". I turned and saw Jason pull away his elbow that he had just slammed into Percy's cut. I smiled and walked out. I followed Will across the camp and to the Infirmary. I groaned.

"Seriously Will," I nearly shouted, "the Infirmary. I don't want to sleep on one of those cots for three months!" Will turned and smiled.

"Death Boy, I am hurt that you'd think I'd make you do that!"

"Then why are we here? Did you forget something?"

"Nope, this is where you'll be staying, just not in one of the recovery rooms. Just shut up and follow." Will opened the door and waited for me to enter. I stood at the base of the stairs for a moment, glaring at him. Then I growled as I walked up the stairs and through the front door. Will shut it behind him and moved in front of me. He began walking down the long hallway. I followed as we passed all the recovery rooms. We reached a door that I had never noticed before. Will opened it. The door reveled a small room, no bigger than a broom closet; however at the end of the room there was another door. Will walked in and opened it. I saw that there were stairs that lead downward. Will began to walk down.

"You coming?" he shouted. I moved and began to walk down the stairs. After about fifteen steps I reached the bottom of the stairs. Will was standing there waiting for me, his hand on a switch.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked. And though it was dark I could see him smile, his white teeth shining in the darkness. I heard a click and then the darkness disappeared. A small gasp escaped my mouth as my eyes adjusted. The room we were standing in was about the size of my cabin. The walls were a deep red; a large four post wooden bed was placed against the middle of the back wall. Red and gold banners hung along the ceiling, there was a large bookcase full of books, a poster of a lion was hanging on the wall across the bed.

"What is this?" I asked. Will ran his hands through his golden hair.

"Well, Annabeth mentioned to me a couple days ago that she was gonna redesign your cabin and that they'd have to rebuild and it would take a few months and you'd need a place to stay. So I turned this spare room into your short-term bedroom, we use to keep spare medical supplies here, but I moved those." I could hear the nervousness in Will's voice. I walked around the room, stopping at the book shelve. The first books that caught my eye were the _Harry Potter_ ones Will had read to me. "You said you'd have liked to be in Gryffindor," Will said with a slight stutter. "So I tried to make the room look as similar to the common room as I could." A wide smile spread across my face, and I was happy that my back was turned, because a tear had formed in my eye.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"You don't have to stay here if you don't want, I just figured you'd rather not have to room with Jason or Percy, you know have a place to yourself." I stealthily wiped the tear away and turned.

"I like it, I want to stay here." Will smiled, and I could've sworn that the freckles on his face were actually glowing.

"Great," he nearly yelled. I chuckled. "I'll see you at eight in the morning," he said as he began to walk up the stairs.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, since you'll be staying in the here in the Infirmary for free…I figured you could help out. You were really awesome today with Timmy. You have a knack for this, and I would know," he added with a smile. I sighed.

"Make it ten," I said.

"Nine-thirty," he said with a smile. I narrowed my eyes at Will, his smile making my knees slightly shake.

"Fine," I mumbled. He smiled triumphantly.

"I'll let you get settled," he said while climbing up the stairs. "If you need anything, I'll be staying in the Healer's room for the next three months. Don't be a stranger."

I heard the door closed and plopped down on the bed, it was very comfortable. I looked around the room, and wonder how long it took Will to do this. My mind wondered.

_He wouldn't do all this if he didn't like you. He remembered how Gryffindor was your favorite. He's staying here too, just upstairs if you need anything. He must like you to do all this._

I kicked off my shoes and wiggled myself into the comforter, closed my eyes, and fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	5. Chapter 5

Construction had been going on for a little over a month, and my living at the Infirmary was proving to be far more enjoyable than I would have initially expected. For the first few weeks I woke up around nine-thirty and didn't get upstairs to help Will out until around ten, much to his annoyance. But in the last two weeks I found myself waking up at seven thirty every morning and by eight when the doors officially opened for the day I was dressed in my white scrubs and ready for whatever was thrown at us. I found that I enjoyed helping others, that I, like Will had pointed out the first time I worked with him, had a knack for it. After the war with the giants there was a relative calm among us demigods, no major quest, no major near death experiences, something Will was happy about.

"It's nice only having to head minor wounds for a change," he said one day while we were having a snack. I snorted,

"What are you talking about? Were you not paying attention when those Demeter kids came in with broken bones after sparing with the Ares kids?" Will rolled his eyes,

"That's nothing," he said while taking a sip of his soda, "I've seen broken bodies, arms and legs torn off." He took a deep breath. "I've seen people die, sometimes in my arm. So it's nice to not have to deal with any of that."

The room was silent; the only noise came from my hand digging into the small bag of chips. I sometimes forgot that even though Will had never really seen battle, he had seen death. Like me he lost a sibling, but he was stronger than me. He didn't crawl into a hole and wither away, he stayed strong, and he continued to heal others. I stole a glance at him; his blond hair was messy today, his bangs covering his blue eyes. He was so beautiful in both ways. Physically he was absolutely stunning, but his heart, his soul…they were even more wonderful. Will never put himself first, he was his last priority. Others came first, even people he didn't really know all that well; people who were lost causes, people like me. He was a shining light among the shadows.

"So, Amelia and Anna are going to be taking over the afternoon shift, you wanna go for a jog or something," Will asked as he crushed his soda can and threw it into the green recycling bin. Since my time living at the Infirmary I had grown use to Will's healthy lifestyle. Daily jogs, lots of fruit and vegetables and no McDonalds. I sometimes went along with him, and the healthy eating wasn't so bad. I shrugged my shoulders,

"Sure, why not."

Will smiled the freckles on his nose and cheeks began to glow like they always did whenever he was happy.

"Great!" he nearly shouted as he jumped up from the stool he was sitting on. I rolled my eyes, but smiled. The rest of our shift went by uneventfully. We checked on the Demeter kids who had broken bones, changed some of the sheets, and made sure the medical room was fully stocked. When the shift was over Will and I went to our temporary rooms to change out of our scrubs and into normal clothes. I had run out of clean black shirts and was lazy and didn't want to do laundry every week so I had elected to wear the standard orange camp shirt when I was out and about. Will was waiting for me at the front door; the sleeves of his camp shirt were crudely cut off, exposing his defined arm muscles. His shorts stopped just above the knee, his strong calves glistening in the light.

"Ready," he asked me with a smile. I nodded my head and he held the door open for me. We had been jogging for about a mile when he came to a stop at the edge of the large lake.

"Why we stopping," I asked as I took in deep breaths. Will looked over at me, and at the lake, and then back at me again.

"It's kinda hot, don't yah think? Thought maybe we could go for a swim." My eyes went wide and my heart stopped. I looked over his shoulder and at the large blue lake.

"I—I don't think that's such a good idea," I said with a shaky voice. Will looked at me, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Why not?" he asked. I didn't want to tell him, didn't want him to know that I could swim, that I had developed a fear of the water, sinking to the bottom, lungs filling with water, death greeting me at the bottom of the abyss, fish eating the flesh off my bones. I slowly started to back away, shaking my head.

"I—I'd just rather continue our jog," I said hoping that Will would drop the conversation, but that wasn't what Will did. When Will sensed a problem he had to fix to it, had to make a diagnoses and resolve it. He eyed me, his face contorted in concentration and then soften as the rush of realization hit him like a truck.

"You can't swim, can you?" he asked. There was no judgment in his voice. I looked away from his caring blue eyes, embarrassment flushed over me. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, and anger course through my mind. I wanted to run, wanted to go back to the Infirmary and lock myself in the room, maybe even shadow travel to my dad's palace, but Will's warm hand took hold of my shoulder and grounded me to where I was standing. I looked back at him, his eyes warn and a smile on his face.

"I'm a good teacher," he whispered.

"I'm still not sure," I started to say.

"We don't have to, Nico. We can just jog, but if you want I can teach you. We'll start off slow, in the shallows." His smile was so warm and his voice so soft and soothing I found myself nodding my head. He backed away further to the water's edge and took off his shirt. A small gasp escaped from my open mouth as I watched his back muscles move beneath his tan skin. I again felt blood rush to my cheeks, along with another part of my anatomy, and I said a silent prayer to my father that the orange shirt I was wearing was too big and hung past my thighs. Will turned back at me, a smug smile on his face.

"You coming, Death Boy?" he said smiling. With wide eyes I nodded quickly and walked over to Will. "You might wanna talk your shirt off, it adds drag," he said while walking into the water.

To say I was self-couscous about my body was putting it mildly. I was almost nothing but a skeleton with a fully layer of skin, not muscle or abs to speak off. I was not Percy or Jason or Will. And I didn't feel any better when I had counted each of his abs, eight.

"I think I'll keep it on. I—I don't want to get a sunburn," I said trying to pass the lie off as truth. Will chuckled and shrugged.

"Whatever floats your boat," he said holding out his hand. I slowly reached mine out to his, and I shivered as his warm hand closed around mine.

"Like I said, we'll take this slow." He smiled wider and started walking backwards further into the water, pulling me along with him. I jumped a little when my foot snuck into the muck at the bottom of the lake, it was cold and foreign. Will lowered his torso into the blue water, finally allowing me to focus on the situation at hand and not Will's perfectly chiseled abs. I felt a slight panic attack coming on as the water began to get deeper and dark around me, coming up just above my navel.

"Will, I…I can't do this, I want to go back," I said trying to free my hand from his iron grip. Will shssed me and pulled me closer to him. I was shaking in fear, something I hadn't done since I was in Tartarus. Will saw this and pulled me into him, his strong arms wrapped around me, keeping me warm and safe.

"Now I want you to concentrate on my voice and my voice only," he said slowly and calmly, his warm sweet breath filling my nostrils. I nodded while looking into his eyes and not the water around us. "I'm going to hold onto your waist, and I'm not going to let go I swear on the River Styx," he said smoothly, "but I want you to let go of me and start moving your arms around, almost like you're flying and trying to stay afloat. I slowly and reluctantly let go of his waist. He smiled proudly at me. I started to move my arms around like Will had told me to do. I felt myself bobbing up and down a little, Will's grip the only thing keep me completely moving on my own.

"Is that a smile I see, Death Boy?" Will asked flashing me a cocky grin. I smiled too before thrusting my hand in his direction and soaking his face and hair with water. He closed his eyes tightly, and opened his mouth in shock. "Oh is that the way you want to play, di Angelo?" he asked raising a brow.

"Don't even think about it, Solace," I said smiling and shaking my head. Will wrapped one arm around me and used his free arm to drench me with water. I glared at him, although he probably couldn't see due to the fact my eyes were now covered by my hair. I yanked his arm off of me and splashed him with both arms, completely soaking him. I was able to stand, the water only reaching past my chest. Will stuck his tongue out at me and began to kick his legs, swimming further away.

"Catch me if you can, Death Boy!" he said swimming into deeper and deeper water. I watched him as he began to swim, studied the way his body moved, and suddenly found that my body was repeating the same motions as his. I was swimming. Will was stunned when he saw me fast approaching. "Hey no fair," he shouted sending a wave of water my way, "you said you couldn't swim." I smiled and barely caught him, kicking my legs feverously to keep my head above water I leaned in and whispered,

"I couldn't, you're just a good teacher." He stared at me, and I at him. For a moment our heads started to get closer, like magnets were pulling us. I smiled, put my hand on his head and dunked him under the water. I laughed as he shot out from the water and looked at me, fuming.

"Hey," a familiar voice shouted from the bank. "You two wouldn't be having a water fight without me," Percy said crossing his arms.

"And what if we are," I shouted back. Even though we were far away I could see a smirk spread on Percy's face. I felt the water recede from behind me, and then the sun was blocked. I looked up to see a large wave forming over Will and mine's heads.

"Jackson, don't do it," Will shouted. But it was too late, the wave was coming down. With cat like reflexes I jumped onto Will and held on as I felt the wave crash on top of us. The force from the impact sent Will and I under the water. I held my breath and opened my eyes. Thought my vison was slightly hazy I could see things around me. There were a small school of silver fish swimming a few yards in front of Will and I. Will was looking around too; he was smiling at the way the sun danced along with the waves. I marveled at how handsome Will was while submerged under the water, the way the sun danced on his skin, the way his hair flowed. I felt a sudden ach in my chest. I needed to breathe. I let Will go and kicked to the surface. Once my head was above the water I opened my mouth and took in a large gulp of air. I heard laughing from the beach. Percy was on the ground laughing, saying something like,

"Jumped like a cat," in between laughs. I grinned, if he wanted to use his powers that was cool, I'd just have to use mine. I waved my hand and the ground beside Percy opened. A skeleton crawled out of the small opening right beside Percy.

"Shit," he shouted as he jumped up and began to run, the skeleton followed. I began to laugh until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see the face of a not so happy Will.

"What did I say about using your powers," he asked, his ears turning a shade of red.

"Oh come on," I groaned, "it's been about two months. I'm fine," I assured him. He glared at me.

"Infirmary, now. I want to make sure you're alright," he said while swimming towards the shore. I growled and followed suit, admiring the way his arm muscles were shining under the sun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey followers! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing I appreciate it so much! I have an idea to how this story pretty much will work out. Don't worry, many more chapter, and I do mean many are coming. But I want to know if any of you have an idea for a chapter you'd like to read! So if you do, please send me a private message! I will see what I can do to take each and everyone of your suggestions and incorporate them into the story! Thanks~Mason.**

It was just the two of us in the room, Amelia and Anna were gone, and the few patients we had were asleep. Will was looking at my arms, hands, feet and legs to make sure I was not fading, I rolled my eyes each time he grabbed a different body part.

"Are you finished yet, Dr. Solace," I said with a tone full of sarcasm. Will popped me across the back of my head.

"No sarcasm from you, Death Boy. You broke the rules, so I have to make sure you're okay. I will not have you fading away on my watch." His tone was oddly serious. Although I was annoyed by the examination, I was also a little touched. Did he really care this much about me? I stole a glance at him, his blond hair still a little wet, frizzing in the areas it was drying. His face contorted in concentration. I could hear his heart beating in his chest, the rhythm was soothing. There was nothing about Will Solace that I truly hated. Sure he was annoying, over protective, stubborn, made awful puns, insisted on calling me Death Boy, and he always smelled like coconut oil. But there was nothing I hated about him, in fact I felt…well I didn't know how I felt. Whenever I was with him I felt safe, like I had with Bianca. My stomach was always in knots when he was around; my heart beat was faster whenever he was within ten feet of me. When I had been in love with Percy, I had felt anxious, like I was constantly tripping over my feet, saying the wrong thing, ignoring my feelings and him by being distant and cruel. But not with Will. With Will things felt natural, there was no tripping, no saying the wrong thing, not being a jerk, I was turning back from the cold, angry, bitter boy I had become, to the nice and hopeful boy I had once been. And it was that realization that made me sad, that made me want to fade away, forever. I was so sure Will could not be like me, could not be sick. He was a healer, he couldn't be. He could never share my feelings, no one could. I felt warm tears start to flow down my cheeks. I was embarrassed, but I couldn't stop.

"Nico, what's wrong?" Will asked hurriedly, his voice scared. His eyes were moving around fast and in all direction, most likely checking to see if there was a visible cause for the tears. I jumped off the cot and pushed past Will, heading towards the door. I felt a strong warm hand grip me by my shoulder and force me to look at him. "Tell me, what is wrong Nico," he demanded. I wanted to run past him, wanted to leave camp, wanted to travel somewhere where I could be alone. I did not want to face this again; I wasn't ready to face this again. But I knew Will would follow me, hunt me down. As I said, he was stubborn. I was shaking. My voice trembled as I spoke.

"I. Am. Sick."

"Tell me what's wrong, I can help," he said desperately. I shook my head, looking away. "Nico, please," he said is voice broke.

"I don't know if it is something you can heal," I said still avoiding his gaze.

"I'm sure I can," he pleaded. I finally looked over at him, looked into his eyes and then closed mine.

"I—I don't like girls," I finally stuttered out. Will's face didn't change, he didn't back away from me like I was a leper. I waited for some type of reaction, waiting for him to become disgusted. Finally, after what seemed like an endless eternity Will spoke.

"So you're gay?" he asked calmly. I looked down at my feet and nodded. "And you, what? Want me to heal you of that?" he asked still holding my shoulders. I looked up at him, my eyes wide with hope.

"Can you do that?" I asked wondering if it were possible. Could be make me normal? He looked down at me, his face like a blank slate.

"Hold out your hands," he instructed. I eagerly did what he instructed. "Now close your eyes," he said. I did. My stomach was turning in knots, in a few minutes I would be healed, I would no longer be sick. I heard Will start to sing in Greek, his voice making me quiver.

_Hurry up_, I thought in my head. And even though my eyes were closed I could see the golden lights that were coming out of Will hands and dance around my arms. I could feel the warm lights dancing around my skin. I could feel the lights make their way up my hands, up my arms, and around my chest. I was eager for it to work, wanting to be free of this hell. Will's singing died down, and so did the lights.

"Okay, you can open your eyes," he said softly. When I did, I was hoping that when I saw Will I would no longer wonder what he looked like naked. Slowly I opened my eyes, and was instantly angry. When I saw Will, saw his face the skeletal butterflies returned. I yanked my hands away,

"It didn't work!" I snarled at him. Will crossed his arms, and smiled at me.

"That's because you were never sick, Nico." He said this with certainty. I looked at him as if he were crazy.

"How can you say that," I asked wanting an answer. "How can you possible think that this isn't some kind of illness, some kind of curse!" I was angry and sad. My last hope of being cured had been obliterated.

"You listen to me right now, Nico di Angelo," Will said with forcefulness. His sweet eyes now angry. "You are not, and have never been sick. Being gay isn't a curse, it's not a sickness, it is something you are born with. And it does not define you; it is only a small part of you. You are much more, you are strong and brave, and one of the most remarkable people I have ever had the privilege of meeting." He said this while grabbing my hands, holding them tight. I couldn't believe what he was saying. Although it was the same speech Jason had practically given me, as did Annabeth, Percy and Hazel when I told them, somehow coming from him, hearing him saying those words made them sink in, make them mean something. He squeezed my hands tighter. "And if you ever have any questions, or just need to talk you come to me. Day or night, if I'm sleeping wake me up and we will talk," he added with a smile. I smiled back at him.

"Thank you, Will," I said giving him a small smile. He looked at my, in a way he had never looked at me before.

"Nico, promise me if you ever feel bad about this again you will come and talk to me. I know you have Jason and Percy and the others, but I know exactly what you are going through." My eyes widened and I looked up at him, hopeful yet unbelieving.

"Will, are you—,"

"Yes," he said quickly, cutting me off. "I am, and I had the same exact thoughts you had. Thought I was sick, thought I was cursed, thought I'd be better off dead. Lee helped me," at the mention of his deceased brother Will paused. "I never really got the change to thank him," he added, almost like he was talking to himself. He shook his head and looked back at me. "So I know what you're going through. You have a bad habit of wanting to do things alone, but you don't have to do that this time. You have friends who care about you, who love you, who will do whatever they can to help you. So never hesitate to come to me. You understand?" I smiled and nodded, unable to bring myself to talk. Will smiled too, and wiped a stray hair away from my eyes. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, but I didn't care. Will's smile grew and his freckles began to glow.

Go on, kiss him, a tiny voice in my head encouraged. No! Now's not the time, another more dominate part said. Will yawned and looked at his watch.

"We should be getting to bed," he said looking at me. I nodded my head in agreement. I started to walk away, heading to my room when I stopped and turned my head to look at Will.

"Thank you so much Will," I whispered. "You're a great friend, I'm lucky to have you." Will began to glow,

"No," he said simply. "I'm the lucky one." I smiled and the blush grew brighter. "Goodnight Nico."

"Goodnight Will, I'll see you at eight sharp," I told him. He looked at me unbelieving,

"Uh huh, sure I will Death Boy."

"You better watch yourself, Sunshine. You might find that I'm full of surprises," I told him with a dark grin. He returned the grin.

"That's good, 'cause I love surprises." And with that he walked past me and up to his room. My heart was beating faster than I thought possible, apart of me grew worried I was about to have a heart attack at fourteen. But I knew it wasn't a heart attack, it was something much worse, and I didn't care. I walked down the stairs to my room, undressed and climbed into the bed. I looked up at the ceiling and found that I was still smiling. Could this be what a happy begging felt like? Could this really, truly be love? I closed my eyes and let sleep consume me, and for the first time in years I had a completely peaceful night's rest.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a week since I had told Will my secret, and I felt lighter. Although I didn't entertain it much I allowed myself to imagine a possible relationship with Will, our hands intertwined, our lips meeting. I was awoken from my day dream by a strong hand shaking my shoulder. I looked up and saw electric blue eyes behind a thin layer of glass.

"Hey Neeks," Jason said smiling down at me. I rolled my eyes but returned the smile.

"How you doing, Grace?" I asked as he sat down.

"Ah, you know, working like a slave on your new house. You're welcome by the way."

"I'll have to cook you all a meal in that new kitchen you guy are making me." I said while taking a sip of water. Jason nodded his head.

"Damn straight," he said a little too loudly. "Percy and Annabeth have gone a little overboard if you ask me, they even managed to get Piper to go along with them."

"What are you talking about?" I asked now a little worried. Jason leaned in close.

"It started off with Percy wanting to add a waterfall and pound with fish in the front, which turned into Annabeth wanting to add a fountain, and Piper wanted to add a little spice to it so she got Laura, a girl from the Demeter cabin, to come aboard and now you have a full blown rose garden with a giant marble fountain and a mini ocean outside your cabin." Jason ended with a wide smile. His glasses were crocked and I couldn't help but correct them.

"How are you all paying for this?" I asked, not sure I wanted to know the truth. "You aren't stealing are you?" Jason rolled his eyes.

"Nah, the money just shows up when we need it. Piper and Annabeth didn't even need to take a trip to New York to get you new clothes." Jason looked puzzled, but I knew who was supplying them with the money and clothes. My father. He had told me he wanted me to be the exception, to be happy, but I didn't think he'd actually be an active part in that. Not wanting to over think the situation, something I was all too well at doing, I switched the conversation to something else before Jason could as questions.

"You know I've actually learned a lot these past couple month while staying at the Infirmary; if the world is ever in danger again I'll know how to heal some wounds, nothing too serious though," I added, not wanting to sound cocky. Jason smiled at me, an odd smile, almost creepy.

"What," I asked.

"You've been enjoying your stay at the Infirmary?" he asked, an innuendo in this tone. I growled at him, only low enough for him to hear. "What," he asked defensively.

"It's not like that, Jason" I told him silently, "I don't know if he even likes me like that," I said truthfully. Jason rolled his eyes.

"Don't be an idiot di Angelo," he told me. "Have you seen the way he looks at you? The way he literally lights up whenever you're around? He totally likes you. You should just go march right up to him, throw him on one of those cots and start making out with him!" Jason's voice was a little too loud and several other kids turned to look at us.

"Jason why don't you speak up; I don't think they heard you in Europe!" I swung my hand back and popped him across the back of his head.

"Ow," he said fanning pain. "Is that anyway to treat the friend who is building you a new cabin?"

"When that friend is being obnoxious, yes," I said taking another sip while smiling slightly at him. He squinted his eyes.

"Fine," he said getting up, "but if you don't kiss him soon Piper and Annabeth will have to commence Operation Peregrine," Jason shrugged and started to walk away.

"What in the name of all that's good is Operation Peregrine?" I shouted back at him.

"You don't want to find out," he warned. I finished my breakfast and made my way back to the Infirmary.

I found Will standing in the medical supplies room, writing things down on a clipboard.

"Doing inventory," I asked him. He nodded,

"Want to help?"

"I've got nothing better to do," I said walking closer to him. He was focused, Will always wanted to make sure that there was an abundance of supplies on hand, he was always preparing for the worst. I smiled,

"So how can I help," I asked. Will smiled,

"Just talk," he said, "I'm bored and almost finished." I thought about what to say, what hadn't we talked about?

"Um…well I was thinking that when you leave to go back home I could come and visit you."

"I'm not leaving camp," he said while writing down something on the piece of paper.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. He stopped writing and looked down at me, a small sad smile on his face.

"I'm a year rounder, Nico. I don't have a home to go back to."

"I'm—sorry," I was able to say. "I didn't know."

"How could you? This is your first time really staying here, and I haven't told you that. And even though I have all these beads, I could've gotten them after every summer like most of the campers do. There was no way you could've known, so don't worry about it." Will continued to write on his paper. I looked down at my shoes.

"I still could've asked," I mumbled at my feet. Will looked over at me,

"Do you want to hear my story, Nico? I have to warn you, it doesn't have a happy ending." I looked up at him, his eyes were sad, and I knew that what he was saying was true. His story would have no happy ending.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to," I whispered. He nodded,

"I think I owe it to you, you've been nothing but honest to me, you've told me everything. Now it's my turn. But not here, let's go down to your room. We won't be bothered down there."

I nodded my head. He exited the room and shouted down the hall at his sister.

"Anna, I'm going to get an early lunch, keep an eye on the place."

"You got it," Anna yelled back. Will motioned his head for me to follow, and we made our way down to my room.

We each sat on the bed, right next to one another. "You can say a lot about my dad," he started, "but he's honest. He tells each and every one of his lovers what and who he is. Some think he's crazy but don't care because of how he looks, others like my mother, did believe. My mom's name was Susan. She was an EMT in Washington State, that's where she met my father. He courted her for months, she use to tell me how handsome and charming he was. How he would just show up after her shift was over and take her to fancy restaurants. Some nights however they'd go back to her place and watch T.V. Sometimes my mom would tell him stories about her childhood and her pets. She grew up on a farm. It was just her and my grandfather, her mother died while she was very young. And when she was twenty three my grandfather had a heart attack, and so she sold the farm. My mother was a very spiritual person, she believed in a little bit of everything," Will paused almost like he was lost in a memory. "She told me that when my father told her that he was actually Apollo she instantly believed him, she said she could feel it in her soul." He laughed, it wasn't his usually sunny laugh, it was dark. "It sounds stupid now," he admitted.

"No, it doesn't," I told him. He smiled.

"Apollo told her when she became pregnant that monsters would try to find me, try to kill me. He told her that he could take me away when I was born, to a place where I'd be safe. But she told him she wanted me, she didn't care about the danger. And so she had me. She named me after her father, William Edward Solace. It was just her and me. We lived in a small two bedroom apartment, it wasn't fancy, but it was home. There was even this giant yew tree we use to eat under"

I tried to imagine the scene Will was describing to me. Little baby Will playing with wooden blocks and his mother bouncing him up and down on her knee, the two of them eating outside under a tree. It sounded like a fairy tale.

"And then my fifth birthday came," he said. I could hear the anger and bitterness in his voice, and I knew the fairy tale would soon turn into a tragedy. "That's when the first monster came. Nothing too bad. It was waiting for me outside the daycare I was left at. I saw it for what it was a grey creature with no eyes, almost like a zombie. But the teacher saw it as a man. She saw it come after me, trying to grab me, and she chased him away. When she told my mom she said she thought it was some kind of child molester, but my mom knew. She packed us up and we moved. We did this for three years, never staying in one place more than a few months. But my mother never was bitter. She always had a smile on her face, always looking on the bright side, always thanking Apollo for giving me to her. But a few months before my ninth birthday I was attacked. The monster was able to break my arm, and it almost killed me…" Will was squinting his eyes, like he was trying desperately to remember the event. He turned to me.

"You know, every year the memory gets hazier and hazier. All I can really remember was a bright gold light and hearing the monster scream. It was after that innocent my mom knew she could no longer protect me. She told me that Apollo had come to her in a dream and told her about Camp Half-Blood, told her that I would be safe there, and that I only had to stay during the summer, that I could come back to her during the school year."

I could see tears forming in Will's eyes, the whites turning pink.

"Will, you don't have to finish the story if you don't want to." I told him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"On the drive here," Will said completely ignoring what I had just said, "I saw it in the mirror. A monster I had never seen. I screamed at my mom, and she started to drive faster. The creature was gaining on us, the only way I can describe it, is like it was a banshee, only male. He or it had light pale blue skin and long silky silver hair, his eyes were glowing green. We were driving near a cliff, a thin rail was the only thing that separated the road from the edge. The monster was staring at me from the window, and it smiled. Its mouth was black, and its teeth were sharp, like a shark. I saw something form in its hand. It looked like a ball of wind. It threw it at us like a baseball and the car was thrown from the road. My mom was screaming, and holding onto my hand. I was so sure we were about to die, I held on tighter to my mom's hand when I felt something warm grab my shoulders. The next thing I knew I was on the edge of what looked like a camp. I looked around desperately trying to find my mom. I called out for her, over and over again."  
The tears where flowing down his cheeks. I wanted to tell him to stop, but I knew he would. Will was stubborn.

"I never found her. But I did see a young man; he had blond hair and blue eyes, like me. He walked over to me, crouched down and told me I was safe. I asked him where my mom was, and he looked so sad. He said that he was only allowed to save me; that he could not interfere with the fate of mortals, especially those who he had put at risk. I remember him saying the last part while looking up at the sky, his voice was very angry. I asked if she was dead, and he nodded. I remember falling onto the grass and crying for her, wanting to see her, wanting to die. The man held me, he let me cry, and he began to rock me. Once he started to sing these golden wisps started to come out of his hands and wrap around me. I was scared, but then I felt better. I stopped crying and was able to calm down. The man wiped away my tears and smiled at me, his freckles glowed like mine did when I smiled. He told me just beyond the large pine tree I would find a man who was half horse waiting for me. I asked him if he would come with me, but he told me that he was forbidden, that he had already broken too many rules. But he gave me this," Will pulled out a yellowed worn Polaroid photo from his front pocket and handed it to me. There were three people in the photo, two adults and a baby. I knew that the man in the photo was Apollo, his blond hair messy and his blue eyes sparkling. The woman must've been Will's mother. She had dark brown hair, almost black, and dark chocolate eyes. I had always thought Will had Apollo's smile, but he didn't. He had his mother's, her smile was captivating, like his. I smiled. The baby looked right into the camera, his blue eyes sparkled like his father's and the tuff of blond hair on his head was messy.

"I carry that around with me all the time," he whispered looking at it with me.

"She's beautiful, Will," I told him. He nodded.

"She was," he said mournfully. I handed Will back the photo, he held it to his heart for a moment before shoving it back in his pocket. Will sighed and looked back at me.

"And that's my story," he said. I looked at him; he looked like a sad wet puppy. Before thinking it through I wrapped my arms around him and held him tightly to me.

"You can cry," I whispered into his ear. He gave a sad chuckle.

"I'm all cried out when it comes to her," he said patting my back and pulling away. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. He put a finger under my chin and made me look up at him, his blue eyes brilliantly sparkling.

"We may be shadows and light, but now you know we are so similar," he said with a smile. I shook my head and grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"No, you're much stronger than I am," I told him. He looked away as his freckles began to glow, and his tan cheeks turned a shade of warm pink.

"Nico," he whispered, "I want to give you something." I looked at him confused.

"What?" I asked, wondering what else he had left to give me. He licked his lips and closed his eyes, and began leaning closer to me.

_Is he going to kiss me_, I wondered. And then before my brain could full process what he was going to do his lips met mine. They were warm and wonderful. My mind was racing, my heart was beating faster than it ever had, I was sure it was going to burst from my chest. I began to kiss him back. He put his hand on my head and pulled my mouth and tongue deeper into his. And finally when we pulled away, our breathing heavy, he touched his forehead to mine.  
"My first kiss," he relied answering my question.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Readers. Sorry this chapter is so short, I've had an awful day and didnt have it in me to write an lengthy chapter. I'm sorry. Even though it is short, I hope you enjoy. Again, if you have any suggestions for upcoming chapters send me a private message or write it in the review! Thanks to all who have read and who continue to read. Y'all are awesome. ~Mason**

Tonight was my last night in the Infirmary. Annabeth told me at lunch this past afternoon that the finishing touches were being completed and that I could move in tomorrow. Will, who had been sitting next to me, seemed thrilled. He couldn't wait to see the new Hades cabin, but I had a feeling he was a bit sad. We were not dating, not officially that is, no one but us knew what had happened that night in my room in the Infirmary, no one knew it happened again after, the next morning and many, many more times. It was nice, it was more than nice, it was everything I had ever hopped for. I felt like I had stepped into someone else's life, a life that wasn't consumed by shadows, a life that was engulfed in light. But apart of me, the part that didn't think good things could happen to me was worried it would all end the moment I left the Infirmary, when we weren't together nearly all the time.

It was about seven-thirty at night. I was packing up the clothes I had brought wit me three months ago. I looked around the small room. Three months had flown by. So much was about to change. Percy and Annabeth would be leaving for college, I would be moving into a new cabin…whatever Will and I had would either blossom or wither away…I tried not to think of that, I wanted to enjoy what we had, whatever it was. I wanted to be happy. I heard the door open from atop the stairs.

"Death Boy, you down there?" Will called out. I found myself smile now whenever he called me that.

"I'm down here," I responded. I heard his footsteps come down the wooden stairs. When I saw him I felt my mouth open slightly. Will was wearing an onyx button down shirt that clung to his tone body nicely. Dark grey slacks and freshly shined black dress shoes.

"You like," he asked raising a blond brow. I rolled my eyes but nodded.

"Why are you so dressed up?" I asked. He walked closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I blushed as his warm breath came over me.

"I've been making out with you for about a week, and have yet to take you on a proper date. I believe in your time that was frowned upon," he said as he placed a kiss on my lips. I chuckled and smiled.

"A man kissing another man was also frowned upon," I replied. He kissed me again,

"Punishable by death," he whispered into my neck, sending shivers up my spine. Before I was left unable to make an intelligible sentence I reminded him that he had said something about a date. I stopped kissing my neck and pulled away, smiling.

"Yes, Death Boy, a date. So if you'd be as so kind as to follow me," he said while taking my hand and pulling me up the stairs. He stopped right in front of the room where I had stayed the first night I had stayed at the Infirmary when Will treated me.

"Close your eyes," Will told me. I eyed him suspiciously. "Please, Nico," he said with puppy eyes and a quivering bottom lip. I rolled my eyes, but complied. He grabbed my hands and pulled me into the room. I kept my eyes close as he escorted me further into the room.

"Can I open them now," I asked when we stopped.

"Not yet," he said. I could hear him moving around. Suddenly I could smell food. I took in several whiffs. Garlic, tomato and parmesan cheese.

"Okay, now!" Will said enthusiastically. I did, and gasped as I saw the scene before me. In the middle of the room was a small table set for two. There were two plates, each had on it a large piece of lasagna. There was a basket of garlic knots in the middle of the table, along with a single candle. Two glasses sat by the plates. I turned to him, he was glowing.

"You did all this?" I asked. He nodded, and pulled a small remote from his pocket. He pressed a red button and soft music began to play. He walked over to me and with one hand grabbed my hand and with the other hand he grabbed my waist, pulling me closer to him. We began to sway to the music, his eyes gazing lovingly at me. I could feel my cheeks filling with blood, I knew my face was probably bright pink. He smiled and leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my lips. I began to kiss him back. I began to wonder if this was a dream. Here I was dancing and kissing Will Solace, he wanted me, he liked me. It was something I had trouble wrapping my mind around. For such a long time I wondered if I could ever be desired, if someone would ever look at me the way Percy and Annabeth looked at each other. Will broke the kiss, his eyes opened and still full of happiness.

"We should eat," he whispered. I nodded, though I wanted to continue our kiss. He took my hand and walked us toward the table. He pulled out my seat as I went to sit.

"Why thank you," I said trying my best to sound like a southern bell. Will chuckled and walked around to his seat. He reached down and pulled out a bottle of Sparkling Grape Juice and popped the top. He filled my glass half-way and repeated the same process with his own. He glanced over at me, picked up his glass and raised it.

"To the future," he toasted. I raised my glass and repeated the phrase. We clicked the glasses together, the noise echoing throughout the room and took a sip. We talked a lot that night, about nothing in particular. I smiled a lot, and laughed. When we both finished dinner Will walked back over to be, he did a little bow.

"May I have this dance," he asked. I laughed.

"There's no music," I said as I gave him my hand. He pulled me close and kissed me.

"You don't need music to dance with someone you care about," he whispered when he pulled away. I didn't say anything. I nodded my head and sunk into Will's chest as we danced.


	9. Chapter 9

"Is this really necessary," I asked trying to take the blindfold off, but Annabeth slapped my hand away.

"Sure is, Bro," Jason and Percy said in unison. I groaned as I heard them high five. They had all greeted me in front of the Infirmary, Annabeth was overly excited. I had asked Will if he wanted to come see the new cabin, but he had said that I needed to have this time with my friends. I pouted but didn't argue, I wasn't ready for everyone to know, especially not Percy and Jason. I told him to come by tomorrow so I could give him the grand tour. He smiled and said he couldn't wait, and then while the others weren't looking pinched my butt. I blushed as I always did when he touched me, and gave him a scowl. The scowl vanished when I saw his cocky smile. I couldn't help myself and smiled back. I was tempted to kiss him but Annabeth had grabbed me by my shoulders and started to drag me away, but not before putting the black blindfold over my eyes. I was nervous, I didn't know what to expect, I knew that I would like it, anything would've been better than what the cabin had been before.

_Five hundred and seventy two. _I said in my head. That was the number of steps I had taken since my departure from Will. We finally stopped, I could hear the excited giggles of Piper and Annabeth. I felt someone grab my shoulders and turn me around.

"Okay Nico, are you ready?" Annabeth asked. I squeezed my hands into tight fist, my knuckles nearly popping out of the skin.

"Yes," I said in a whisper. I felt the blindfold being untied and then fall. It took a second for my eyes to adjust to the sudden shock of light, but when they did my mouth dropped. In front of me was the most magnificent cabin in all of the camp. There was a large wall of roses that made a wall around the structure. Large cobblestone steps led the way to the stairs that lead up to the porch. The front of the house was made out of red and brown stones; the rest was painted a light peach. I walked slowly towards the door, noticing the marble fountain that stood near a stone bench, under the fountain was a pound full of orange, gold, white and yellow fish. I was overwhelmed by the fragrance coming from the wall of roses. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Annabeth beaming down at me.

"There's more inside," she said pointing to the dark wooden door. I walked slowly taking in the beauty of what was just the outside. I walked up the stairs and on the small porch, black iron lamps lite the area. "Those candles will never burn out," Annabeth said walking up the stairs. I felt all the gazes on me. I placed my hand on the door handle and turned it slowly. The heavy door flowed open effortlessly. When I entered the inside my amazement only grew. The inside was even more spectacular than the outside. The floors were made of wood, the walls a beautiful tan color. To my left there was what appeared to be a living area. The furniture was the same dark brown wood as the door, the cushions were white leather. One wall looked like it was made entirely of books. There was a fireplace, already burning, warming the warm. To my right was what I assumed was the kitchen. The counters were a dark brown, the tops made of white marble. There was a fancy looking stove, along with a washing machine, and a titanic refrigerator, all stainless steel in color. There were large black cabinets hovering above the counters. I walked into the kitchen and opened a drawer, and saw a large set of knives, forks and spoons. I turned and opened a cabinet, and saw an endless supply of spices. In another cabinet were white ceramic square plates.

"You'll find a wide variety of pots and pans in those two cabinets at the end," Annabeth said pointing towards the two cabinets she was talking about.

"And behind that door," she said pointing to a door at the far end of a long hallway, "is your new bedroom." I looked at her, and she smile and nodded. As I walked down the hallway I noticed the many different photos that were hung in white wooden frames. The pictures were of the friends who had built this for me. One of Annabeth with Percy, one of Piper and Jason, then Jason and Percy and Piper and Annabeth. There was a photo of Hazel and Frank, and one of Reyna. The last and largest picture almost brought a tear to my eye. It wasn't a picture, but a painting. It was Bianca. Her dark hair was in a braid, a big smile on her face. I could almost believe it was her looking back at me, that she was there.

"Rachel painted it," Percy said as they all came up behind me. I ran my fingers down the canvas.

"Tell her I said thanks," I mumbled not able to take my eyes off of the painting. Eventually I turned away and back at the door. When I entered the room I smiled. It was exactly like the watercolor sketch, only real. The bed was huge, and even that was an understatement. I wouldn't have taken up a fourth of it if I spread my arms and legs. The window was equally huge, and when opened led out to a patio where a grill and what looked like a small pool waited to be used. There were two doors in the room. One lead to a large walk in closet, full of clothes the ranging from white, dark navy, lime green and black. The second door led to a bathroom. There was a tub which appeared to be the same size as the pool in the back. There was also a large glass shower, two sinks and medicine cabinet.

When I had seen the entire cabin, which was more like a house, I turned to look at my friends. They were all smiling. I walked over to them, and wrapped them all in a hug. I felt so loved, I couldn't believe that these people cared so much about me, that they'd build me a new home.

"I have one more surprise," Annabeth said as she pulled away from the hug. I looked at her, wondering what could possibly be left. She walked towards the window and opened it. She held out her hand and another reached out and took hers. Hazel stepped into the room, beaming. I rushed over to her and wrapped my arms around her, squeezing her tightly. She did the same to me. We stayed like that for a long time, until we both pulled away.

"What are you doing here?" I asked happily.

"I just had to see your new cabin! Frank and Reyna wanted to come, but something came up and they had to stay at Camp Jupiter." Hazel explained.

"Well, you'll have to tell them I said hey, and they better get their asses here soon!" Hazel nodded her head in agreement.

"So what now," she asked. I felt a strong hand slam down on my shoulder. I turned to see Jason smiling down at me.

"Nico here promised us a good home cooked meal!" He said excited. Everyone looked excited, Annabeth more so, wanting me to try out my new kitchen.

"Everything is fully stocked," Annabeth said as we started to walk towards the kitchen. As happy and excited as I was, I was also tired. I opted to just make meatless lasagna. Hazel had joined me in the kitchen while the others sat on the white leather furniture. I had just put the lasagna in the oven when a knock came from the front door. Everyone looked at the source of the noise, wondering who would be on the other side. I wiped my hands on my jeans and walked towards the door and opened it. Waiting on the porch with a wrapped gift in hand was a smiling Will Solace. He held his arms out placing the gift in my hand.

"A Welcome to the Neighborhood present," he said beaming. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks," I said as I wondered what could be inside, whatever it was it was heavy. "I just put some food in the oven, wanna come in?" Will's smile widened and his freckles began to glow.

"I'd love to," he exclaimed. I moved aside and let him in to join everyone, everyone who meant the most to me. 


	10. Chapter 10

Over a month had passed since I had moved into my cabin, over a month had passed since Annabeth and Percy had left for New Room, and over a month had passed since Will and I became…public with our relationship. It wasn't so much public, we didn't wear matching clothes or make out in public, but we did hold hands and he would steal a kiss every now and then. To my great surprise we received no ugly glares, no rude hand gestures.

I was sitting under a large oak tree, Will and I's usual spot to eat dinner at. I checked my watch, 7:30, gods he was late. I was puzzled, Will was never late, and in fact he was usually here early with a blanket placed atop the grass. I saw a shadow, someone coming up from behind me. I turned, expecting to see Will hurrying up the hill, but it was not Will. Timmy was casually walking up, hands in his pockets, whistling and smiling. I smiled at the little blond boy as he approached me.

"Hey there, Kid," I said nodding at him. He smiled and plopped down next to me.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked looking up at me with big curious brown eyes.

"Waiting for Will, he's really late," I told him slightly annoyed at my boyfriend. Timmy looked down, his smile vanished.

"You didn't hear?" he whispered almost too low for me to hear him.

"Hear what?" I asked now concerned. Timmy continued to look down.

"There was a little girl that was brought into, she and her satyr were attacked on their way here. Her satyr didn't even make it, she was brought to the Infirmary. Will tried his best to save her…but she didn't make. I think he's still there, he sent the others home." I looked in the direction where the Infirmary was. I turned back at Timmy,

"I've got to get going little man," I told him ruffling his hair. He nodded and waved as I ran down the hill.

When I got to the Infirmary the lights were off, there was no noise. I had a feeling that Will would be in the Critical Room, where all critical cases went to be treated. I walked down the hall and peeked into the room, and sure enough there he was, sitting on the end of the bed, a white sheet covering the body that lay on the bed. Will was covered in blood; it was even in his hair. He was too still, almost like a statue. He was looking at his hands, his blood covered hands. I slowly walked closer to him; he didn't seem to notice my presence. It wasn't until I was centimeters from him that he even acknowledged my presence.

"These are useless," he said while still staring at his hands. I sat down next to him, grabbing his blood soaked hands, not caring.

"They. Are. Not," I told him. He shook his head.

"I hate them," he muttered. His eyes were stained red, and I could tell that more tears were coming. He was so defeated and I hated it. He was my sunshine, the light that pulled me out of the dark shadows.

"William Solace," I said slowly, making sure I had his attention. "I never ever want to hear you say that again. They have done so much good, and will only do—,"

"THEY'RE USLESS!" He shouted standing up, "IF THEY WERE WORTH A DAMN THAN I WOULD'VE BEEN ABLE TO SAVE HER. I'D BE ABLE TO SAVE EVERYONE!" He was shaking, with anger and sorrow. I just sat there and closed my eyes.

_Say something you idiot_, I said in my mind. I stood up and walked over to Will, I grabbed his shoulders and made sure he was looking down at me.

"Sunshine, you can't save everyone. Not everyone is meant to be saved; some people are beyond the point of saving. It is not your job to save everyone who walks through those doors that isn't realistic. You save as many people as you can, and that's enough!" Will didn't smile like I had hoped, he just walked back over to the bed where the girl's body was.

"She was so small," he whispered, "so helpless. She looked at me as she died. All the trust and hope she had put into me was gone. I watched as the light left her eyes. I was her last hope and I let her down. Like I've let others down."

I could hear the defeat in his voice; I could see it in his face. What could I say, what could I do to make him feel better? I grabbed his hand and started to pull him away. "I can't leave her," he said pulling his hand away from my hand. I felt rejected. Not once in the months I had known him had I seen him like this.

"Will, come with me, please. Just for a little bit, we can come back in a couple hours, has Chiron been informed? I can do that later. You need to get cleaned up."

I could see the hesitation in his eyes, the unwillingness to leave, but luckily he nodded. I took his hand and walked across the camp with him, towards my cabin. I opened the door and turned on the lights. The place was quiet like the camp. Will took his shoes off instantly. "Wait here," I told him as I walked into my room and into the bathroom. I started to bath, and added some bubble bath to it as well, Will liked those. I made sure the water was warm like he liked it before leaving to get him. I found him looking out the window, looking up towards the dark sky.

"You're bath is ready," I told him from across the room. He nodded his head and walked towards me. I grabbed his hand and walked him towards the tub. "I'm going to make you dinner," I said as Will tested the warmness of the water. He nodded his head and started to undress. I closed the door, giving him his privacy. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out an orange shirt and some khaki shorts for Will to put on after his bath. I left them by the foot of the door and walked over to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and rummaged through the items trying to think of what might cheer Will up, and then it hit me. As much as Will preached about healthy eating he had one major weakness, Ice Cream Sundaes. I opened the freezer door and pulled out all the different types of ice-cream I had. Chocolate, Cookie Dough, BirthdayCake and Mint Chocolate Chip. I walked over to the cabinets and pulled out the biggest bowl I had. I put three scoops of each ice-cream into the bowl, added chocolate sauce, whip cream, caramel, rainbow and chocolate sprinkles and a single cherry on top. I grabbed two spoons and set them aside so that we could eat together. I put the bowl in the freezer, knowing that Will was going to be in the bath for awhile. I walked over to the book shelf wall and picked a random book, plopped down on the loveseat and began to read.

I was on page fifty-five when I heard the bathroom door open. I heard Will drop his dirty clothes and pick up the new ones I had left out for him. He emerged from the bedroom soon after. The girl's dried blood now washed away from his body. He gave me a weak smile as I threw the book down and smiled at him. I heard Will's stomach growl and I rushed towards the freezer. I pulled out the Sundae and grabbed the spoons. Will was sitting on the loveseat, his eyes distant and far off.

"I made you a Sundae," I said placing the cold bowl in his hands.

"Thanks, Death Boy," he whispered. My smile faded slightly as I sat down and gave him his spoon. We ate in silenced, but finished the giant Sundae. When I set the bowl aside I looked up Will. I knew what was about to come, I could sense him fighting it; saw his face struggle to remain as unmoving as marble. I wrapped my arms around him the moment his head snuck in between my shoulder and collar bone and he began to weep. I could feel his tears beginning to soak my shirt, but I didn't care. I held him and rocked us. I started to hum to him before singing softly,

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey_." That was the first time Will spent the night in my cabin. He held me as we slept, not letting go of me all night, and I didn't care. 


	11. Chapter 11

I felt my eyelids growing lighter, and the warmth of the sun sneaking in from the window. I felt even warmer arms wrapped around me, hugging me to a warm bare chest. I smiled as I snuggled in closer to Will.

"Good morning, Death Boy," he whispered in my ear before moving to kiss me on my lips. I smiled as he kissed me. Right now felt like a fairy tale, the brave blond prince kissing me awake.

"Morning, Sunshine," I said before giving him another quick peck. He smiled down at me, his beautiful blue eyes no longer sad.

"You talk in your sleep," he said matter-of-factly. My eyes widened and I felt blood rush to my cheeks.

"Wh…what," I stammered worrying what he could've heard, what I might have said during the rather enjoyable and rather adult rated dream I had, had the previous night. He chuckled.

"You said my name a couple times, that's all," he told me reassuringly while moving a stray black hair from my face with his tan finger. My blush didn't fade, but I did feel a bit better knowing that all I said was his name. I heard a noise coming from under the sheets near Will. It was his stomach. I raised a brow,

"How long have you been up," I asked. Will shrugged.

"About an hour," he said truthfully, "I didn't want to wake you; you're not a morning person you know!" I rolled my eyes and lightly punched his arm.

"Ow," he said overdramatically, fanning pain. "Is this how you treat your cabin guest?"

"Only you," I said smiling.

"I'm so flattered," he said before placing a kiss on my lips. His stomach growled again. I rolled my eyes and threw the sheets off of me. I got out of my bed and stood up.

"Come on, Dr. Sunshine, time for breakfast," I said while throwing the sheet off Will. I stood there wide eyed as I looked at him. He was sans shirt and pants, wearing only tight pale blue briefs that left little to my imagination. He must have caught me staring, because he stretched, flexing every muscle. He then slowly rolled out of bed, his tone ass staring back at me. It took me a minute to regain my composure. He was smiling at me, his hands on his hips.

"Enjoying the view di Angelo?" he asked. I nodded my head. He laughed. "Let's go get something to eat. Apparently I'm not the only hungry one," he said giving me a wink. I looked at his confused, not knowing exactly what he meant. He turned and started walking away, swaying his hips as he walked down the hallway. I stared and followed. Will sat himself down on one of the marble counters. I walked over to fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs, some onions and peppers, bacon and milk. I walked over to the far right cabinet and pulled out two stainless steel pan. I then got out the bottle of olive oil. I walked over to the stove and turned one of the gas burners on medium heat. Got out a bowl and started to crack eggs. Will was watching me, his smile never leaving his face.

"When did you start to cook," he asked as I pulled out a knife and wooden cutting board. I thought about his question as I began chopping up the red and green peppers.

"It's hard to remember," I said as my brows furrowed together. "Almost like trying to remember a dream you had when you were a little kid. But I think my mother liked to cook. Sometimes I think I remember her and me in our kitchen in Italy, always smiling and laughing. Flour or sauce staining our clothes and faces," I said smiling as I put the chopped peppers into the bowl with the eggs. I began to chop the onion into tiny squares. "And I think that these memoires must be true, because there is always food in the fridge, even though I know it's not enchanted. I think maybe my father keeps it stocked, maybe my mother's cooking was one of the things he loved a lot about her," I said trying harder to remember if my mother and I really use to cook together when I was small, or if it was only wishful thinking and dreaming. I dumped the onions into the eggs and then grabbed some black pepper and sprinkled it into the bowl. Will slid off the counter and walked over to me. He put his hands on my shoulders and kissed my cheek.

"Can I help you?" he whispered in my ear. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Nope," I told him. He pouted.

"And why not," he asked crossing his arms. I grabbed a whisk from a drawer and began to beat the eggs, peppers and onions together.

"Because I want this to be good," I said giving him a sly smile. He squinted his eyes at me and the stuck his tongue out. I laughed a little before pouring the omelet mix into the hot pan. The eggs almost immediately started to bubble. I grabbed a spatula from a drawer and waited until the right moment to flip the eggs like a pancake. I slid the metal spatula under the eggs and flipped them over to the other side to cook. Will whistled.

"Impressive," he said nodding his hands. I shook my head and waited. After exactly thirty seconds I removed the pan off the burner and went to grab a plate. I slid the giant egg onto the plate and using the spatula folded it over on its side. I grabbed the other pan and placed it on top the hot burner, when I added the olive oil it automatically began to sizzle. I grabbed a few pieced of bacon and placed them inside of the pan. The oil began popping. I glanced over at Will, who watching with childlike curiosity.

"You might want to back away," I warned him, "I wouldn't want you to get burned by bacon grease." Will nodded and moved away. I reached into the drawer and grabbed a small pair of tongs. I flipped the bacon over after two-and-a-half minutes and saw that the cooked side was a perfectly reddish-brown color. Will took in a deep breath.

"Smells amazing, Babe." I blushed at the name.

"Thanks," I mumbled. When the other side of the bacon had cooked I used the tongs to put them on the plate. I cut the large omelet in half and walked the plate over to the small table by the window. Will sat down on one of the chairs. I went back into the kitchen and grabbed two forks. I pulled out two classes.

"What do you want to drink," I asked.

"Water would be great," he answered. I walked over to the faucet and filled the glass three-fourths of the way before turning the water off. I then added four ice-cubes. I walked over to the fridge and got out milk and chocolate syrup. I filled the bottom of my class with the Heresy's syrup and then the rest with milk. I stirred the mixture well and the taking my glass, Will's and the two forks I walked back to the table. I sat down next to Will and began to eat. Will nearly swallowed his half of the omelet and bacon. I stared at him in amazement.

"Wow," I said, "impressive." He smiled.

"Thanks," he said with a mouthful of eggs and bacon. I reached over an grabbed his hand. He looked up at me.

"How are you," I asked him. He looked down at the plate, for a moment his eyes were sad, but then the sadness left them.

"I don't like losing a patient," he said somberly. I nodded my head, knowing just as well as anybody what death could do to people. "But," he said in a tone of acceptance, "as much as I wish I could, I can't save everyone. It just really gets to me when I lose someone as young as that girl, someone still so full of potential and life." I nodded my head and squeezed his hand.

"I will help with the arrangements. Like I said yesterday, I'll talk to Chiron about the funeral and see if there is a way to find out who she belonged to. So her siblings can mourn her. I'll help you every step of the way."

Will nodded his head and squeezed my hand in return. He looked at me, his sky blue eyes shinny and full of bliss. He leaned in and kissed me. There was a lot of passion in this kiss, so much emotion. He grabbed the back of my head and pushed me closer to him. His tongue slid into my mouth, and mine into his. My head was spinning. I was full of pure joy. I never wanted this to end; I never wanted this moment to leave me. I wanted to stay here with Will for forever. Just the two of us. Eventually when he did pull away, mainly in order to breath, he looked at me in a way he never had before. A way that made the skeletal butterflies in my stomach soar into my throat. He placed a hand on my cheeks, genteelly stroking it.

"I love you," he whispered. My mouth dropped and a light gasp escaped from my open mouth.

"What?" I asked not sure I heard him right, not believe those words really came from him. He smiled and kissed me again.

"I. Love. You," he said slowly. I felt my heart race, all the blood rushing to my cheeks. He had said it, he had meant it. He, William Solace, sun of Apollo, head of his cabin, head healer, the most perfect person I had ever known loved me. I looked at him, not knowing what to say. I loved him of course, but I had a hard time saying it aloud, saying those words to anyone. I had said that to my mother, to Bianca, both were taken from me. I had been afraid to say those three words to anyone since. But I wasn't afraid anymore. I looked at Will and proudly said.

"I love you, more." He beamed at me, his skin literally glowing a bright golden color. He leaned down and kissed me again, this one even more passionate than the first. 


	12. Chapter 12

Will was back at the Infirmary. The girl's body had been moved to a room in the Big House. Chiron informed Will he'd try his best to discover the girl's godly parent, and that no matter what a proper funeral would be held. The girl was an orphan, no other family to inform of her death; this had upset Will. Knowing his story, how he was essentially an orphan as well I understood. I was back at my cabin, reading the beginning of some vampire romance novel that Will had suggested I read. I had just reached the part where the vampire had rescued the mortal girl from dying at the hands of a run-a-way van when I heard a knock on my door. I marked the page and made my way over to open the door; thinking maybe Will got off early and had come for dinner. When I opened the large wooden door I did not fine Will, but someone I had not ever expected to see at Camp.

"Father?" I asked, not sure if who was standing just outside my door in the candle light was indeed my father, Hades. The man nodded curtly. We each stood on opposite sides of the door, staring at one another.

"Is it not customary to invite a guest inside of one's home?" my father asked with a slight smirk. I nodded and moved my arm, allowing him to enter. He looked around the cabin, nodding even smiling. "Your friends did a miraculous job. That Chase girl is indeed talented."

He walked into the kitchen, running his hands along the marble counter tops. A very small smile curved along the upper most part of his lips. "Your mother loved to cook," he whispered. Those words, simple as they were, made my heart jump into my throat. My mother had loved cooking. Maybe those memories that I had thought were dreams were indeed reality. My father looked around again. His eyes focused on everything, like a hawk. He began walking down the hall that led to my bedroom. He stopped before opening the door. He was staring at a picture, at the painting, the painting that too had stopped me in my tracks. He ran his pale fingers down the canvas, his eyes looking into her's, like he thought she'd come to life like the paintings at Hogwarts—I had entertained the notion once or twice.

"She was so beautiful," he whispered to himself, "_mea bella_." I walked over towards him, and awkwardly placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and looked down at me; the small smile growing slightly larger. "I thought I'd come see your new home. Make sure it was warm enough and wouldn't fall on top of you in your sleep."

I found myself smiling, I had been doing that too much lately, I couldn't help it. My father and I hadn't had the easiest relationship, grated none of us demigods had decent relationships with our parents, Zeus had forbad Gods from having too much interaction with their children, although some like Poseidon and Apollo frequently found ways to bend those rules.

But over the course of the years I had been able to make somewhat of a father-son relationship with my father. He trusted me with dealings in the underworld, had built me a room in his palace down in the Underworld. I had more of a relationship with my father than Percy had with his, although it was still strained somewhat. My father looked down at me, his black eyes oddly warm.

"We need to have a little talk," he said motioning his head towards the living area. I felt a wave of anxiety rushed over to me. My father rarely ventured out of his domain in the Underworld, I should've known that he would not come to just speak with me. We walked over to the white sofa. We sat on either side of the couch, I was petrified to look at him. I had not once thought of how I would tell my father that I was gay, that I, his last son was in-love with another man. How this had yet to cross my stupid mind was beyond me. How I could not once think about what telling him or him finding out without telling him could do to our relationship, if he'd even want anything to do with me. I felt a hand press against my knee. When I looked up I saw his black eyes looking into my chocolate brown eyes, and again they were unnaturally kind. He smile, not a small smirk, an actual smile.

"I know," he said simply. I felt my stomach sink from down my throat back into its normal place. I looked at him, looking for any sign of hatred, of disgust, and found none. I found acceptance and love. I didn't know what to make of those emotions in my father's eyes.

"You—you don't hate me?" I asked. My father shook his head.

"No," he said in the same calm tone, "you're my son. I want you to be happy."

I stared at him unbelieving. It was one thing to have my friends accept me, to have my sister accept me, have someone like Will to love me unconditionally, but it was something else entirely to tell me he wanted me to be happy, that he didn't hate me. I placed a pale finger under my chin and forced me to look at him. "I recall telling you once that none of my children were happy," he started, "and that I wanted you to be the exception. Do you recall that?" I nodded my head. "I meant that, Nico. I want you to be happy. I want you to be happy. And if that means with another man, well…we are Greek," he said shrugging. I chuckled. My father, Hades, God of the Underworld has just made a joke. He chuckled too. "Nico, I will not lie and say I'm a good father. I will admit I am a bit better than some of the others, but I have not always been there for you. I wallowed in self-pity and loathing. My hatred for my family blinded me from my own children. Throughout history my children have done horrible things, things that I am by no means proud of. You and Bianca though, you both were…you both had something different inside of you. You had your mother's spirt. It was her kindness, her ability to see the goodness in a world so full of fear and rage that caused me to fall in love with her. It is that ability that resides in you, it is what separates you from the others.

"Hazel of course has this too, but she is a daughter of my Roman counterpart, I'm a bit more kinder as Pluto," he said with a wink. All kinds of emotions were coming over me. My mother had been kind, my father saw this and loved it, and he saw it in me. I was so much like my father, I held grudges, I hated, I got lost in my own self-pity. But there were parts of me that weren't like him. I loved to cook, I was protective of my friends, I was softer around Will, I was starting, after years of seeing only shadows, I saw light and love.

I looked at my father and without thinking; I wrapped my arms around him. He was stiff for several moments, I was beginning to think this was a bad idea, but then slowly, his arms wrapped around me. He held me in his arms, I got the feeling he hadn't done this since I was an infant. I patted the back of my head and pulled away. He was smiling.

"I've got to get back," he told me somberly. I nodded my head.

"Can I ask you one more question," he asked. I nodded wondering what was left to be said. "Why a son of Apollo," he said almost whining. I held back a laugh. He seemed serious before breaking into another smile. "There are easier ways of getting your Italian tan back," he said as I stood up. I rolled my eyes.

"He makes me happy," I said.

"I know. I'm watching," he informed me.

"Great," I moaned. He raised a brow.

"Now I believe it is typical for fathers to warn their children's significant other's about hurting their children," he began with the odd smile on his face.

"He won't hurt me," I said reassuring my father. He nodded his head, and ruffled my hair.

"Why don't you two come for a visit after winter?" my father suggested, "so I get a change to formally meet him." I nodded my head, not sure what else to do. Will in the Underworld, Will meeting my father. What could possibly go wrong? "Take care, Nico," my father said.

"Will do Fat—Dad." He smiled and vanished in a cloud of black smoke.

Not too long after my father left there was another knock on the door. This time I was greeted with a kiss by Will, whose hair was messy, sweat stained his shirt and covered his face.

"Long day," he said. I pulled away from him and covered my nose.

"You need a shower," I informed him. He looked at me and then a sinister smile spread across his face.

"Care to join me," he asked. My eyes widened. He couldn't really mean…

He closed the door behind him and looked at me with lustful eyes. I felt my knees begin to shake, my heart beat increasing.

"Um…sure," I responded. Will smiled and kissed me deeply, then grabbed my hand and escorted me towards the bathroom. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello Readers. This is a warning! This chapter contains material that is only for those of legal age and over! I am rating this chapter M. So if you are under the legal age I am sorry but you cannot read this chapter. I do not intend to write alot of these smutty chapters, only when necessary, after-all a relationship is not all about sex. So again this chapter is rated M. Please close if you are not of age. To those who are, enjoy! **

**Also please feel free to shoot me a review! I love reading them. You can also send me a privet message suggesting any ideas for chapters.**

**Also: If you have a tumblr please check out the blog "Will Solace is Important" its awesome! Lots of Nico and Will fluff. **

**Thanks again!~Mason**

I couldn't tell whose hand was sweater, Will's or mine's. I couldn't believe this was going to happen. I was about to take a shower with Will, I was going to see him naked. **I WAS GOING TO SEE HIM NAKED!**

Are you even ready for this? I asked in my head. I mean this is a big step, a huge step. You're gonna see him naked. He's gonna see me naked. What if he didn't like what he saw? I was skinny; I didn't have muscles like him. As my brain was running a thousand miles a minute I found myself standing on the white tile floor. Will was staring at me, his warm blue eyes staring at me.

"We don't have to do this, Nico," he whispered running a finger down my cheek. I grabbed his hand and held it close to me.

"Dr. Solace," I said sending him a shiver down his body. _He liked that, I'd have to keep that in mind._ "I want this." He smiled and started to undress me. I stopped him. He looked at me confused. I smirked at him, looking him in the eye, leaned in close and whispered,

"Let me." Will immediately took his hands off of my shirt and backed away a few spaces. He smiled and looked at me. I had given this moment a lot of thought, I wanted it to be as perfect as it could get. I started to unbutton the first top buttons of my blue shirt. Will was waiting patiently, his mouth watering.

He's enjoying this, he thinks you're attractive, he thinks I'm _sexy_.

I finished undoing my shirt; I flung it out of the door. Will's mouth was slightly agape, I noticed that the bulge in his pants had grown significantly. I took pleasure in this, mine growing as well. I undid the button on my pants and undid the zipper. I slowly shimmied the jeans down my legs. Will was getting antsy. I smiled walked over to him. I sat myself down on his lap, feeling his erection against my thigh. I chuckled and pressed my palm against it. He moaned and thrust his hip.

"Nico," he moaned.

"Shhh," I said placing a finger on his lips. I inched forward, my ass now pressed against his erection. I began to shake my hips ever so slightly. An animalistic growl came from Will. He was looking at me with hungry eyes. He wanted more. I laughed. "I'm curious, Dr. Solace," I said before nibbling at his ear he groaned and kissed my neck. "Would you like me to undress you," I asked finishing my question in between sharp breaths. In a moment we were standing. My back was pressed against the wall, my hands over my head and being held together by Will's. His mouth was pressed against mine, his kiss animalistic. I felt his enclosed erection rub against mine, the sensation sent shivers up the entire length of my body. My heart was beating too fast, I feared that maybe it would burst from my chest. I felt sweat beginning to form along my temples, and slowly running down the sides of my face. The blood rushing from my cheeks to another part of my anatomy; every inch of me was more sensitive than ever before, more aware of how and where Will's hands were. One hand had dropped from my wrist and down my neck, my collar bone, and my chest. His fingers grabbed one of my nipples; a sharp gasp erupted from me. His fingers traced lightly down my stomach, running along each faint ab. The heat in my loins grew more intense as his fingers traced along the base of my cock and along the shaft, his fingers lightly pulling back the foreskin and circling the tip. He then moved towards my ass, grabbing a handful of it. I felt ecstasy course through every vain, every cell, my brain flooded with joy. I felt Will's mouth wrap around my neck, his teeth lightly grazed my skin, and began sucking. The feeling was sensational.

"Will," I moaned. I heard a small chuckle come from him. He stopped and looked at me. Our eyes meeting, I could see my reflection in the clear blue pools. My hair was messy and sticking to my face, my face blushed and red. He let go of my wrist and moved his hands to the bottom of his shirt. I had seen him shirtless before, yet each time I saw I lost my breath. He was handsome, beyond handsome. His abs were defined, each muscle chiseled like Michael Angelo had sculpted him from marble. He was every bit as handsome as his father; no he was more handsome, he was mine. Will grabbed the base of his pants, smirked and pulled them down. He wasn't wearing underwear, his erection sprung out. This was the first time I had actually seen his penis. I had seen the outline while I saw him in his briefs. It too was beautiful, and HUGE! My mouth watered just looking at it. I wanted to put my mouth around it, to lick it from base to tip, to feel him ejaculate in my mouth and then swallow. Will smiled at me, and then walked over to the shower. My eyes grew as I saw his perfect bare ass. Cut and the only part of him that was as pale as me. He turned back to me and reached out his hand. I walked over, my erection swaying side to side with every step. Will saw this and licked his lips. He wrapped me in his strong arms, and pulled us into the shower. The warm water rained down on us. Will began to kiss me. One hand on the back of my head, the other on my ass; his fingers slid up and down the crack, his middle finger occasionally teasing my hole. I moaned, I wanted him to put his finger inside me, he was a healer, he'd know where to find that special spot that would send extreme pleasure up and down my entire body. But Will had other ideas in mind. He pushed me against the wall of the shower. He leaned in close, whispered into my ear,

"Let me show you just how much I love you."

I nodded my head. He smiled and began to kiss me. He moved from my mouth, to my jaw, to my neck, leaving more hickies. He moved from my neck to my collar bone, to my chest. He kissed down my stomach and then was on his knees. He looked up at me as he grabbed my erect penis and opened his mouth. My eyes widened, I didn't think he'd want to do this. He wrapped his lips around my tip, the foreskin pulled back naturally. This was a sensation I had never felt. He licked the tip, his tongue grazing every centimeter. He then moved down to mid-way of my shaft, bobbing his head. The shower water seemed to steam off of him. I was moaning, I was sure I would die of pleasure. Then Will took all of me in, my eyes rolled into the back of my sockets. This was amazing. I was shaking. Will reached around to my ass and started to tease my hole again, his wet finger nearly inside. And with one quick motion it was. I jumped a little at the pressure, the muscles in my anus tightened against the foreign object. It was better than the blowjob. Will's eyes never looked away from mine, he was searching for any type of resistance, any type of pain. But he would not find any.

"Keep going," I assured him. He smiled a little and continued to bob his head up and down my cock. I wasn't sure how much longer I had left before I ejaculated. And then it happened, Will's finger found that special spot inside of me that made me scream out Will's name. He rubbed the spot again, and I could no longer control myself. I erupted in his mouth. Will moaned. I looked down and watched as he swallowed my load. His eyes expressed pure joy. I also noticed that he was stroking his own cock. I put my hands under his arms and raised him to his feet. I was still spinning from what he had just done, still floating in ecstasy. I kissed him, getting a taste of my own cum. I licked my lips and got on my knees. I grabbed his penis, looked up at him, smiled, and opened my mouth. 


	14. Chapter 14

"You see, this is why you should've let me shadow travel us there," I told Will with my hands on my hips. Will groaned as he was working on the car engine. We were heading to New Rome to visit our friends. Annabeth and Will had been able to talk Chiron into letting Will drive him and I there in one of the camp's cars. Lou Ellen had made Will a fake driver's license in the highly unlikely event we were pulled over, Will was a beyond cautious driver. We were three-hundred miles away, in the middle on no-where, the nearest two five miles down the road. The car, which was probably built when I was born, had started to admit a horrid sulfuric black smoke from the hood. We pulled over to the side of the road to allow Will to see if he could figure out the problem. He couldn't. My Will was great at many things; car repair was not one of them. I looked around, hating the fact that I was going to have to walk five miles. _Maybe Will will give you a piggy back ride._ I thought in my head. He turned to me and shrugged his shoulders, his face sweaty and covered in grease.

"Sorry Death Boy, looks like we're gonna have to walk."

I moaned. He walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek and put an arm around me. "Come on, it's good exercise," he added happily. I gave him a death glare as we started to walk towards the town five miles down. The sun was beating down on us, this didn't seem to bother Will, who was walking faster and faster, almost skipping. I on the other hand was ready to sit on the grass and let Will go get help and then come back and get me.

"I'm hungry," I complained as my stomach growled. Will nodded his head,

"I know, Babe, I'm hungry too."

"Don't we have some sandwiches in the car," I asked hopeful. Will shook his tan head.

"You ate the last one about an hour ago," he reminded me. I growled at myself. "Hey look," Will said pointing to a house about fifty yards away. It looked like a pleasant farm house, white with navy shutters, a windmill and a classic red barn. "Maybe they'll have something for you to eat, and a hose to let me Iris Message Reyna," he finished walking a little faster. I was suspicious, in fact I felt a sense of dread, my time as a demigod had taught me to be suspicious of nearly everything, and a quaint little farm house in the middle of nowhere raised a red flag. Will on the other hand seemed all too willing to walk up to the strange house.

"Will, maybe we should just walk to the town," I warned, stepping further away from the house. Will turned around to look at me.

"Why?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I don't have a good feeling about that place," I told him. Will looked back over at the house and then back at me. "I don't know why I didn't think of this before, but let me just summon Jules-Albert to drive us, okay." Will looked at me and sighed.

"I don't want you fading on me, Death Boy," he said cupping my face with his hands. I smiled.

"I won't, promise." He smiled and kissed me.

"Who are you," a voice called from behind Will. We both jumped, Will even gave a small yelp. I looked at the source of the voice. Standing only a few feet from us was a man. He wore a plain white shirt and brown overalls. His boots worn and old; the mud on his boots matched the color of his hair. What struck me the most were his eyes, his pale milky green eyes. I placed a hand on Will's shoulder, getting a very bad feeling about the man.

"I'm sorry sir," Will said calmly and smiling at the strange man. He held out his hand. "I'm Will, and this is Nico. We were making our way to California and our car broke down." Will pointed towards the cloud of black smoke that could still be seen rising from a mile away. The man nodded.

"Well I've got a phone in the house, y'all are welcome to use it to call yerself a tow," he said with a smile, revealing ugly brown teeth.

"Thank you so much," Will said as he took my hand. I yanked my hand back,

"Will what are you thinking," I silently yelled at my idiotic boyfriend.

"We don't want to be rude," he mumbled pulling me further and further.

"We also don't want to be chopped up into tiny little pieces and put into a pie," I growled back. Will rolled his eyes.

"Don't be such a Drama Queen," he said back at me. I felt dread wash over me as we grew closer and closer to the farm house, knowing that something was odd about the place. The strange man opened the screen door, holding it open so that Will and I could enter. Will thanked him, I didn't take my eyes off of him. I was scanning the house, looking for exit routs incase the need arise. The man pointed to a small room,

"That there is da kitchen, where the phone is." Will nodded and thanked him again. He walked into the kitchen, leaving me alone with the strange man. He started to whistle,

"California," he said apparently trying to make small talk, "what's there, sept a bunch of hippies?" I took every ounce of willpower to not roll my eyes.

"Friends and family," I mumbled as politely as I could. He nodded and walked over towards the couch and sat down. The room smelt odd, like stale BBQ. It was then I noticed the strange material the couch was made of. Patches, patches of what appeared to be made of different color leather. Browns, tans, peach and white, all stitched together oddly. The lamp shade was the same, and so was the chair. It hit me like a semi, human skin. So much death had taken place here, horrible, terrible, unspeakable death. I suddenly had a vision in my head, of this man killing children, taking them to a cellar and peeling their skin off, eating the rest of them. I felt sick, I wanted to throw up. Someone had died here a few days ago, most of their body still in the dark cellar. That's why I instantly felt off about this place. The man was eyeing me, studying me. I kept my poker face on, wondering what was taking Will so long to Iris Message, we needed to get the hell out of here, far away, tell the mortal police to investigate. I could tell the man was getting suspicious, he shifted his body, posed ready to strike. I smiled, hoping to calm him down.

"Did you make all of these," I asked him motioning to the furniture. He smiled that awful smile, revealing those ugly brown teeth, sending bile up my throat.

"Sure did Sunny-Boy," he said standing up, "it's my hobby." He inched closer. I backed away.

"Will we really should be going," I called back. The shadows in the room flickered. I was ready, ready to grab Will and go anywhere. I heard his footsteps coming from the kitchen, he was speed walking. He stepped in front of me, but a smile on his face.

"Thank you sir, they're on their way. Told us to wait by the car," he said smoothly. The man smiled again, this time cackling. It was a sick sound, I covered my ears, the pain intense.

"I cannot let you leave now son of Apollo," the man said walking closer to us.

"What—what did you just call me," Will stammered as he stared at the man. The man was a few feet from us, his pale milky green eyes fixated on Will. He took a deep breath through his nostrils.

"Ahh," he said satisfactorily, "I remember you. The little boy in the car."

All the color drained from Will's face, mine as well. The story Will had told me, the story of how his mother had died. The monster that had blown the car off the road. It couldn't be.

"No," Will was able to mutter. The man nodded, and before our eyes he transformed. The human costume he had been wearing peeled off of him like a banana. His real skin was pale gray, his hair long and sliver, his eyes no longer milked over, but glowing bright green. He smiled, this smile was more revolting, in the dark hole were dozens of long yellow teeth, stained pink. It jerked its hand and Will was thrown into the air and hit the fall a few feet away.

"Will," I yelled looking away from the monster. His head was bleeding. I heard a strange static sound coming from the monster. I looked back at it and saw it smiling, his hand raising. In his palm was a ball of swirling air, small sparks exploding inside. I raised my hand as well, drawing the shadows closer to me. The monster smiled and threw his arm back; I knew his attack would come first.

"NO," I heard Will shout. I saw him from the corner of my eye running towards me. He pushed me out of the way, knocking me towards safety.

"Goodbye son of Apollo," the monster said, its voice much more demonic. I glanced up just as the monster threw the ball of wind at Will. I watched in horror as his body was thrown from where he was standing. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. His body was flying through the air, and then it met a wall, and to my horror he went through it, and the next wall. I saw the blood that was left behind, I heard his bones break. I felt rage like I hadn't felt in over a year consume me. I turned my head towards the direction of where the monster was standing, he was focusing on where Will was laying. My anger boiled over as I saw the smile spread across his ugly face. I screamed at the top of my lungs, and slammed my hands on the floor. All my rage, all my hatred for the monster burst from within me. The ground under him cracked opened. He looked down confused, and then the screams of the dammed echoed through the room. He looked at me, a mixture of fear and rage on his face. Black flames surrounded him, and gripped him. He screamed and struggled to free himself. I was shaking, I felt myself draining, but I wanted to finish this, wanted to watch the bastard be sucked into oblivion. The flames pulled him down, and with one final screech he was gone. I somehow managed to stand up, although my knees wobbled. My head turned in the direction where Will was laying. I ran as best as I could towards him. He had been thrown through three walls, and was lying outside. Blood was flowing from his nose and head. His body was twisted in odd angles, bones sticking out of the skin.

"No, no, no, no, no, no" I screamed as I feel down next to him. His heart was barely beating, I could feel his death coming, could feel the icy cold coming up my throat. I gripped him in my arms and spoke to no one I could see. "You can't have him," I screamed at the top of lungs. With what little strength I had left I wrapped us in the shadows.

We landed in the middle of the Critical Room back at Camp. We were admittedly surrounded by Will's siblings, some screamed in horror. I was weak, barely conscious. I felt myself fading, just like the last time. The last thing I saw before my eyes closed was Will's limb, bloody and broken body. 


	15. Chapter 15

I could hear fain rain drops landing on a sheet of glass. I was laying down on something soft. My eyes flickered opened several times before I was finally able to keep them open. I was in the Critical Room. It was sometime in the afternoon. I groaned.

"HE'S AWAKE," I heard a familiar voice shout. I looked to my left and saw Jason stand up, rushing over to me. "Nico, Bro, can you hear me," he asked pin a panicked tone. I heard footsteps running from down the hall, several of Will's siblings came rushing in and towards me. My hands were being grabbed, my wrist pressed, a small flashlight shining in my face. They were muttering something about vitals.

"He's not faded anymore, fully here," a burnet boy said to Anna. Anna, the second oldest in the Apollo cabin, nodded her head.

"We're lucky Will wrote down instructions on how to cure fading," she said somberly. Will, his name brought back the memory. His body flying through the air, being thrown through several walls…all the blood, the broken bones.

"Will, where's Will?" I asked, panicked. No one looked at me, Anna's head hung low. My stomach sank. _No, no, no, no_, I kept saying over and over again.

I grabbed Anna's hand, she looked at me, tears in her eyes.

"NO," I yelled, causing some to jump back in shock.

"He's not dead," Anna said in a monotone voice, "but he's not…Nico Will is in a coma." I looked at Anna, my eyes wide and my mouth opened.

"What," I asked hoping I had heard wrong. Anna sat down beside me on the cot, and put her hands on mine.

"Nico, Will is in a coma, he hasn't responded to anything. We were able to heal the bones and stop the bleeding; it took all of us at once singing over him just to start up his heart again. But whatever happened to him…" She couldn't finish. I heard more footsteps running down the halls. In the doorway I saw all my friends and sister. She rushed over to me, shoving Anna out of the way.

"Nico, you're alright," she cooed as she placed a kiss on my cheek, hugging me even tighter. Percy and Annabeth walked towards me, their faces worn with concern. I then noticed that everyone had dark circles around their eyes, like they hadn't slept in days. I wondered how long I had been asleep.

"How long have I—,"

"A little over a month," they all said at the same time. My heart sank. Over a month, I had been asleep for over a month. Will had been to.

"Was I in a coma," I asked. Anna shook her head.

"No, you were fading though. It was touch in go, Will had left clear instructions on how to heal you should you ever happen to you know. It took a while for you to become solid again," she finished.

"We've been here waiting the whole time," Hazel said still clutching my hands. I couldn't think straight. I had been asleep for more than a month. Where were they keeping Will? Why wasn't Will in a cot next to me? I looked up at Anna.

"Where is he?" I demanded more than asked.

"He's the next room, we wanted to keep him separate from everyone—,"

I was out of my cot before she could finish her sentence. I ran past everyone, shaking myself free from Hazel's grip. I ran to the next room and flung the door open so fast it nearly came off the hinges. Laying in the only bed was Will. There was a tub in his throat, IV's in his arms, wires attached to his head that connected to a monitor that appeared blank.

"Percy and Annabeth brought this with them," Anna said placing a hand on my shoulder. "Reyna let them bring them from the hospital in New Room. The monitor and wires attached to his head will let us know if there are any spikes in brain activity, so far there have been none. The tube helps him breathe; the IV's are the only way we can get nutrients in him. Nico…what happened," she asked. I shook my head. I could remember, but I didn't feel like talking. "Nico it could help," she added. I sighed, but if it could help. "The car broke down," I started, "We were five miles from the nearest town and started to walk. There was this farm house, a strange man; I knew it was bad news. But Will didn't want to be rude, so he insisted we go on. While inside I noticed that all the furniture in the house was made out of skin. Then I got a feeling, or a vision that the man had killed children, skinned them and ate the rest. The furniture was made from their skin. When it knew that we knew what it was, it peeled away its human skin and reveled to us what it really was. It was a monster, with grey skin and hair, glowing green eyes, and long yellow teeth. It was going to kill me; Will pushed me away, he was thrown through three walls and finally out of a window. I was able to open the ground and drag that…that thing to Tartarus" I told her coldly. I only heard her gasp.

"A Wendigo," I heard Annabeth say from behind us. I turned around to face her, a mean glare on my face.

"A what?" I asked.

"A Wendigo," she repeated, "an evil spirt that possesses humans and then kills demigods and eats them. The first appeared in Ancient Greece. He was a warrior, married to a beautiful woman. Apollo took a liking to the woman, and so in an attempt to win her, he cursed the warrior. He was changed into a hideous monster, with silver hair and glowing green eyes and yellow teeth. In an attempt to seek revenge he killed his wife after she bore Apollo a son, he ate her heart, after that he developed a craving for hearts. He wondered the Earth in search for people in love. He spread the curse to others by taking their hearts, but not consuming them." Annabeth finished her history lecture.

"Thanks for the history lesson," I snarled at her. So Apollo had created this monster, it was his fault. The gods were always cursing, always causing trouble, always making us, their children, clean up after them. I was shaking; there was so much range, so much anger in me. Why hadn't _He _helped him? His own son? I ran out of the room, out of the Infirmary and into the open. I looked up at the sun, not even squinting.

"I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME," I shouted towards the sun, "I KNOW YOU'RE WATCHING! I KNOW YOU KNOW EVERYTHING THAT HAS BEEN GOING ON! HOW DARE YOU!" I shouted shaking in rage. "HOW DARE YOU LET HIM LAY THERE LIKE SOME DAMN VEGTABLE. AFTER EVERYTHING HE HAS DONE, AFTER EVERYTHING HE HAS BEEN THROUGH."

I expected something to happen, expected the sun god to appear and berate me, but nothing. This only made me angrier.

"I BET YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY! I BET ALL OF YOU THINK THIS IS SOME RIOT! YOU ALL LIKE WATCHING US FIGHT YOUR OWN DAMN BATTLES AND DIE."

Even though it was bright and sunny out there was a flash of lighting and a roar of thunder. I wasn't frighten I was too angry to be. "YOU KNOW WHAT, I WAS HAPPY. I WAS FINALLY FUCKING HAPPY. AND ONCE AGAIN YOU ALL TOOK IT AWAY FROM ME! SO I'M GONNA STAND HERE! I'M GONNA STAND HERE UNTIL YOU COME DOWN AND HEAL HIM DAMMIT! YOU'RE THE GOD OF THE SUN AND HEALING YOU COME AND YOU FUCKING HEAL HIM NOW! THIS IS YOUR FUCKING FAULT, BEING SUCH A FUCKING HORN DOG! I'M NOT MOVING, NOT MOVING FROM THIS SPOT UNTIL YOU HEAL HIM!"

I made good on my promise, I stood there for hours, even when the sun set under the lake. I stood there all night, no one daring to approach me, not even my sister. It wasn't until exactly twenty four hours later, after the anger that had fuelled the fire to allow me to stand there was gone. I was left with only sorrow. I felt the warm tears welling up in my eyes, and my knees finally gave in. I fell on them, and I began to weep. It was pathetic; I was ashamed of showing this weakness in such a public manor. After I had started heaving heavily I felt a warm hand on my shoulders that picked me off the ground. For a moment I thought it was Will.

"Will?" I asked hopeful, smiling. The smile faded when I looked into the face of the person. It was Anna. I felt a rush of anger, how dare she not be Will. I threw her hands off of my shoulders.

"What do you want?" I asked with venom in my voice. She didn't react negatively, almost as if she had been expecting this reaction.

"I just came to tell you that you're free to go home, or you can stay here."

"I'm not leaving him," I nearly shouted. Anna nodded her head.

"I figured as much," she held out her hand, "Why don't you come in?" She gave me a smile. I shoved past her and walked into the Infirmary and straight to Will. He was still laying there, the ugly tube still him his mouth. I hated that tube. I hated that my Will, my healthy Will was having to be helped breathing. I walked over to him. My shaking hand reaching for his. I felt the tears coming back. I pressed my lips to his hand.

"Please come back to me," I whispered to him. There was no response. I squeezed his hand and pressed it to my cheek. I remembered when he insisted that I come here to rest for a few days. It was during those days I spent here the seeds of healing had been planted, not only physically, but emotionally. Will's sunshine and love had let the seeds grow into strong, seemingly unbreakable oaks, but now my sunshine was gone. And I feared that those oak may begin to wither away. I heard footsteps behind me.

"I don't want to talk, Anna," I snarled at her.

"I'm not Anna," a different voice said. It was Hazel. She walked closer to me and wrapped me in a hug from behind. "And we don't have to talk," she whispered. It felt nice to have her hold me, to that she was here when Will wasn't, that she would always be here. We stayed like that for a while. I hold Will's hand, Hazel holding me. After some time she pulled away. "You know. I've heard that talking to people in comas may help them wake up," she told me. I looked at her and then back at Will. There was so much to talk about. How sorry I was for not shadow traveling us out of there sooner, how much I loved him, how much I owed him for helping me begin to heal. But then another idea came to mind. I kissed his hand before letting it go, and ran out of the room. I ran towards the small closet like room, threw open the door that was inside and ran down the stairs. I turned on the light and saw that the bed and bookcase were still there. I grabbed the smallest book, the one that was most worn. I ran back up stairs and into Will's room. Hazel eyed me curiously. I shook the book to allow her to see why I had left. I dragged a chair over to Will's side. I opened the book to the first page. I cleared my throat.

"Chapter one, the boy who lived." 


	16. Chapter 16

It took me a lot longer to read these books aloud than it had Will. It had taken him nine days to read me all seven books. I had just finished the fifth book, the largest mind you, and that alone had taken me a month. It had been five months since I woke up, six months since Will and I had been attacked, six long and painful months since I heard his voice. Percy and Annabeth had left not too soon after I woke up, they wanted to stay, but they had to get back before they failed each class. Hazel had stayed the longest, sleeping in my cabin; I usually slept on a cot next to Will. She had left a week ago.

I spent my time reading to Will, reading the stories he had read to me, but my dyslexia caused me trouble, and it took me forever to get through the stories when I read them aloud. But I never stopped, reading to Will kept me distracted. Lou Ellen and Cecil stopped by every day to visit Will. I hadn't really spent much effort to get to know the two, even after a year of being with him. Last week, on Thursday would have been one year since he kissed me. I had been in a particularly foul mood that day, the shadows danced around me like fire, causing me to get light headed. Lou Ellen had brought me dinner and cake. She sat with me as I ate, and helped pronounce words that I couldn't. In the five months that I had been awake I had finally gotten to know Lou and Cecil. Lou had tried multiple times to use her magic to wake Will up, and each time she failed she'd scream at the top of her lungs and run into the woods where she would spend hours fuming. Cecil hadn't really talked much the first couple month. I had left him alone with Will to get the fourth book in the series, when I came back Cecil was talking to Will, reminiscing about old times. I wasn't good at the emotional thing, even with Will and Hazel I was…awkward. I hadn't been able to see past my pain, hadn't really cared how this was affecting his friends and siblings. I had walked slowly up to him, not entirely sure what to do. When Will had trained me to work with patients in the Infirmary he had taught me to me kind and courteous. I slowly reached out my hand, retracted it a few times before finally placing it on the other boy's shoulder. He had tensed up for a moment, before relaxing.

"He'll wake up," I had told him, though not sure if it was true. Cecil nodded but didn't speak.

"He was always so stubborn," Cecil whispered. "He should've listen to you, should've gotten the hell out of that place," he added. I didn't say anything. I relived that day in my head over and over and over again. Every time I closed my eyes I saw that monster, saw Will's body flying through the air, saw the blood and bones. There was not a moment's peace, but I couldn't let the others see. Will would've been strong, so I had to be. I cried in the showers where no one could hear me, got mad when everyone had left and I would scream in my pillow. I couldn't show weakness.

I had just reached the part in the book where Malfoy had left Harry in the train under the Invisibility Cloak when I heard someone knock on the already open door. It was Piper. Her hair was tied in a braid. I her hands where a pair of scissors, she had come to give Will a haircut. I closed the book and forced a smile at her.

"Come on in," I said. Piper smiled and walked towards us. I helped her prop Will up on a few pillows.

"Any news," she asked hopefully. My look said it all. She frowned and began cutting his hair. It was something so simple, and yet Piper made it seem like an art form. You wouldn't expect someone who was as tough as Piper to be so good at something like cutting hair. She chopped the long blond hair effortlessly.

"What book is that again," she asked as she started on his bangs.

"Half-Blood Prince," I responded.

"Great book, not my favorite movie," she said chopping off an inch of blond hair. I looked at her with wide eyes.

"You've seen the movies!" I nearly shouted. She chuckled.

"Nico, you know who my dad is, I was at the premiers," she said as if it were nothing. I awed at her. "I liked the fourth the best," she added. "That Tom Felton," she said smiling to herself. I chuckled, something I had hardly done in five months.

"Don't let Jason hear you talk like that," I warned. Piper nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of my boyfriend, he wanted to know if you'd like to play Capture the Flag tomorrow night." My small smile faded and my eyes admittedly flew to Will. Shadows flickered around the three of us, Piper closed her eyes.

"Nico, stop," she said warmly, and I had no choice but to. The shadows returned to their normal placement in the room, and I looked up at Piper.

"I can't leave him," I whispered towards her. Piper bit her bottom lip and put the scissors down. She walked over to me, put her hands on mine and knelt down, looking me in the eye. She smiled at me,

"Nico," she started warmly, "Will would want you to just sit around here waiting for him to wake up. What do you think he's gonna say when he does? 'Death Boy don't you know it's not healthy to stay cooped up in one place for five months? You owe me three days of camping, starting now,'" she sounded just like Will. I stared at her and after a moment I laughed. It was the first time since I woke up that I laughed. She laughed with me, her hands still gripping mine. "He'd want you to have fun, Nico. He wouldn't like you just staying here. You know he wanted you to feel like you belonged here, and that means being apart of camp activities."

I knew what she was saying to be the truth. Will had made it a big point to me over a year ago that I belonged here, that I had friends. I knew that I had friends, it had taken me longer than I should to, to realize it, but I did. And I had begun to make even more, but Will was my sunshine. He had opened my eyes, how could I leave him? How could I just go and play a game while he lay here? What if he woke up? What if while I was playing he woke up and was scared and confused and I wasn't there? And then a worse possibility crept into my mind. What if he died? I had read about comas in one of Will's mortal medical books, and in some cases, especially in ones that lasted longer than a week, death was an option. I tried to not think about that. I couldn't lose him, not now, not ever. I couldn't leave him. I wouldn't.

_You know he'd want you to_. A voice in my head shouted at me. _You know he'd tell you to stop being stupid and kick some ass._ Another little voice chimed in. He smirked. He would tell me that I was being stupid. That was one of the many, many things I loved about him. He wasn't afraid to call me out. Other than the overuse of my powers he didn't treat me like some fragile flower, he called me out and told me when I was being stupid.

I sighed heavily. I looked in Piper's warm eyes and nodded my head. She smiled triumphantly and hugged me. She finished cutting Will's hair and then rushed away to inform Jason that I would be playing. I looked over at Will and grabbed his hand. I kissed each knuckle and then pressed his hand to my heart. Small tears welled up in my eyes as I looked down at him.

"Please, come back to me," I begged.


	17. Chapter 17

Over the next few months I had spent more time with my other friends, weather that meant playing capture the flag, or eating meals with them. There were days it made me feel guilty just leaving Will in his cot, while I was out playing, living and awake. Today was his day; I had spent nearly all of yesterday with Jason, helping him teach fighting to newer campers. Today would also mark 305th day Will had been in his coma, roughly ten months.

I was nearly finished with the last book in the Harry Potter series; Voldemort had just put the flaming Sorting Hat atop Neville's head. I dreaded finishing the book. These books kept me distracted, they also kept me hopeful. I had hoped that as I read these books to Will he'd wake up. But I was almost finished, and there was no hope that he would awake. Anna had told me that it was likely he would never wake up, and she and her siblings didn't want him to live as a vegetable. With tearful eyes she told me the time may come when they took him off of life support, and he died. I had long given up on praying to the gods to heal him. There were days where I wondered what would become of me when the breathing tube was pulled out, and his chest no longer raised up and down. I wondered if I would return to the dark person I had been before him? Would I leave Camp? Where would I go, what would I do? Some nights when I couldn't sleep and I was lost in my darkest thoughts I wondered if suicide was an option? I knew Will would hate that, he'd tell me to get over him, that he wasn't my soulmate, he was just someone to heal my heart and get me ready for my soulmate, he'd tell me to be happy, just as Bianca had. I couldn't think of that, I wasn't ready to lose yet another person I cared so much for.

So I read. I was determined to finish the story today, even though I knew it meant the end of my hope. I wanted to meet the inevitable head on, to get it over with. I was tired of waiting, tired of the fear of the unknown, tired of seeing my Sunshine hooked up to IVs and motionless. Reading those last few chapters brought so many emotions head on. I had cried a lot this last month reading this book. Last week when I got to the part where Fred Weasley was killed I felt tears run freely down my cheeks. His death reminded me of Bianca, how she had left me behind just as George had been. Then there was Remus and Tonks, their deaths had always bothered me, as I'm sure they bothered most. Their son was left orphaned, just as Harry had been, the endless cycle of loss and pain never-ending. And now I was nearing the end. My voice got weaker and weaker with each passing page, not even the death of the Dark Lord Voldemort was able to get me excited as it had when Will had read it to me well over a year ago. The curses were shouted, and once again Voldemort had been defeated by his own arrogance. His body fell backwards, eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he was no more.

I sat in the chair next to Will for what seemed like hours, not entirely has ready as I had thought I had been to finish the book, to face what was to happen next. I turned the page, in big black letters the words "Epilogue" stared at me. It was with a shaky voice that I started to read. When Will had read this to me I had been thrilled, though I hide this well. After what seemed like I had gone on this journey with Harry, Ron and Hermione I was ready for their happy ending to come. I was happy that Harry had finally found his family, that all the wrongs that had been done to him had been righted. But now as I read about him and his family I felt jaded. Had I not been through just as much as him? More even? My mother had been brutally taken away from me, I lost my sister. My first crush was on someone who could never return my feelings; I was forced to help him not once but twice to save all of humanity. I faced Tartars alone, and then I was trapped in some damn jar, haunted by my memories and feelings. And finally when I had been given my happy ending it had been ripped away from me.

Albus and his brother James had boarded the train along with their cousin, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were standing on the platform watching, waving goodbye to their children. I could see the image so perfectly in my head. Here it was the last sentence of the book, of the series. I took in a deep breathe, hot tears welled up in my dark eyes and began to run down my cheeks. I sighed,

"All was well," I said with what little strength I had. I closed the book, and looked over at Will. He was motionless. I hung my head down and began to weep. It was over. I was glad that no one was in the Infirmary other than Will and I.

I felt hopelessness and desperation overwhelm me. It was over.

And then I felt pressure on my hand, as if someone was squeezing it. I ignored this; it didn't even register in my mind until the pressure got even more noticeable. I looked up through tear filled eyes and thought I was hallucinating. Staring back at me was a pair of bright sky blue eyes. I shook my head, knowing that it wasn't real. He wasn't awake; this wasn't some poorly written romance novel. But the pressure grew tighter around my hand, and the eyes stayed open. I gasped as the realization hit me like a freight train. He was awake.

"Will," I said in a whisper, apart of me worried that I was asleep and would wake up if I talked to loud. He smiled, despite the tube that was in his mouth, and his hand brought mine to his chest, his heart vibrant and very much alive.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello Readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Do not worry, this isn't the last chapter, not even close! I received a few PM's asking if the story was ending soon, and to let those people know...no, its not even close to ending! If you have an idea for a chapter or story line you'd like to see on here shoot me a PM. P.S. I LOVE reading your reviews! Thank you all so much for reading! I hope all of you are enjoying! **

**Lot's of Love! ~Mason**

I stood up so fast that I felt dizzy, my legs knocking over the stool I was sitting on. I looked into his eyes, the wonderful clear blue pools that I had not seen in ten months. They were open, this was not a dream. My mind was empty, and I didn't know what to do, I was afraid to do anything, that if I tried to take out the tube I would hurt him, that any touch might put him back in his coma. Oh why wasn't Anna or anyone else here? I looked at him and pressed my lips to his forehead.

"I'm going to get your sister," I told him while stroking his hair. "I'll be right back." I told him again before kissing him one last time. I ran from the room, down the hall, threw open the front door and ran. I ran as fast as I had ever ran before, past the Big House, past cabins, until I reached the Apollo Cabin. I opened the door with such force it nearly flew off the hinges. Shrieks erupted from some of the smaller children, Anna and a few others jumped as well. They eyed me with curiosity and bewilderment.

"Nico, what in—," Anna had started to say,

"He's awake," I shouted cutting her off. Everyone looked at me, mouths dropped and eyes widened. Anna jumped off her bunk and grabbed my arm and began pulling me behind her. She was just as wild as I was, and I was surprised by her strength, the girl nearly pulled my arm out of its socket. The door to the Infirmary was still wide opened. Anna pulled me up the stairs, down the hallway, and to the room where Will had been begin kept. Apart of me had been worried that I had been hallucinating, that his eyes would be closed, but they weren't. His eyes were still open, and his head was swaying side to side as if he were singing a song in his head. Anna gasped, her hand releasing my arm and dropping to her side. She walked over to Will slowly; she seemed to be afraid that this was all a dream too. She stopped only a few inches from him, and held out her hands slowly, they were shaking. Through the tube Will chuckled. Anna jumped back in surprise, and covered her mouth. Will chuckled again.

"The tube," she muttered, looking at me. I walked next to her, and together we removed the breathing tube from Will's mouth, slowly. Will smiled and took in a deep breathe all on his own. Anna and I watched him.

"It's alright," he said weakly, his voice soft and ghostly. I walked over to him first and grabbed his hands. I looked into his eyes, studying every feature of them. From the way the candle light made them shine brightly like blue stars, the way I saw my reflection in them. I started to leaned down slowly when I felt a pair of hands grab my shirt and pull me down. My lips crashed into Will's. The kiss was not animalistic as it had been when he and I had showered together. There wasn't much force behind it, but it was still the best kiss I had received up at that point. It was love's kiss. It sent waves of joy and ecstasy up and down my entire body, my knees felt weak and I had to lean on the cot to keep myself from falling on top of him. My heart was beating at the speed of a hummingbird's, my mind was racing at the speed of light. All of the darkest thoughts and doubts were melting away into the light. He was back, my Will was back. The simple knowledge of this was enough to let me die happy. I hadn't lost him, he had hung on. He had come back to me, had found me again. I never wanted this moment to end, this feeling of victory and complete and utter happiness was like a drug. This was my happy ending coming true, Will was my happy ending, he hadn't been taken from me. He was here, his lips on mine. This was no dream, no wicked trick conjured by some monster. Will was back.

When I had to break away from Will to breathe I saw that he was smiling widely, his cheeks glowing brightly; like two tiny suns.

"I've missed that," he said as loudly as he could. I chuckled, happy tears welling up in my eye and falling down my cheeks. I placed a palm on his cheek.

"So have I," I responded. Will smiled at me.

"I don't understand," Anna said with a shaky voice. We both turned to look in her direction. Anna was no longer tan, her skin lost all color, she was as white as the sheets on the cots. Her usually warm eyes were small and seemed to be drained off all life. She was leaning against the doorframe, her hands holding on for what appeared to be dear life. "You were braindead," she muttered at her brother, "you've been in a coma for ten months. You shouldn't be able to talk; you shouldn't be able to stay awake for more than a few minutes. I don't understand, this doesn't make and medical sense," her voice shaking, she was on the verge of tears. She kept shaking her head over and over; like she was trying to convince herself she was asleep, that none of this was real.

I started to walk over to her, not entirely sure what to do. She didn't seem to notice me approaching; she just kept staring at Will. I grabbed her shoulder and she jumped nearly ten feet in the air. I smiled at her.

"It's nothing short of a miracle," I told her warmly. She returned her gaze to her brother and nodded, mouth opened. Anna was lost for words. I laughed, and Will joined in.

"I'm—I'm going to go inform Chiron," she muttered. Just as she was leaving the room she turned back and ran towards Will. She wrapped her arms around him and began kissing his cheeks over and over again. "I've never been more happy to see your stupid smile," she told him warmly. Will patted her back and kissed her cheek.

"It's good to be up," he told her before letting go. Anna wiped away a few tears from her eyes before leaving the room. I turned back to Will, he was staring at me smiling. I returned the smile and walked back over to him. I gently sat down on the cot. He grabbed my hand and put it back on his chest, allowing me to feel his heart beat.

"Ten months," he said in awe. I nodded. He squeezed me hand and smiled. "You're cute when you stutter," he added. I looked at him confused.

"What?" I asked not sure what he meant. He chuckled.

"I could hear you, when you were reading to me, only when you were reading to me."

I didn't know how to respond. Hazel had mentioned that she had heard that people in comas could sometimes hear the speaker, comprehend them even. I hadn't expected that to be true. When I had read to him it was for my own sanity, although I'd be lying if I said apart of me hadn't hopped that he would hear me.

"I'm sorry," I said blushing slightly, "I'm not the best reader when I read aloud."

"Don't apologize," he told me with a smile, "I liked it, it was cute."

I smiled again. And now, knowing he was well enough I hit his chest just hard enough to leave a slight mark. He looked at me shocked.

"What was that for?" he yelled as loud as he could. I pointed a finger at him.

"That's for not listening to me when I told you we should've just left instead of going into that damn house." Will chuckled.

"I promise to always listen to you from now on," he told me. I kissed him.

"Smart move, Sunshine." I kissed him again. Will wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. He was no longer cold, he was his warm self again, my own personal sun. I nuzzled my head into the nook of his neck and felt at home. He just held me and hummed. Home, that was the perfect word for it, Will was home. I heard him chuckle to himself.

"What," I asked.

"You managed to impress my father," he said, "not an easy feat, I'm impressed." I felt a wave of anger come over me. His father? The same father that let him lay in a cot for ten months, the same father who let him stay in a coma, the same father who happened to the god of health? Will could sense my tension.

"He told me you'd be upset. That you had yelled at him, and Zeus. Do you have a death wish, Death Boy?" I pulled away and looked at him in the eye. I was confused.

"Did Apollo come and visit you in the two minutes I was gone to get your sister?" I asked dryly. Will shook his head.

"No, he'd visit me in my head. When you weren't reading to me I guess. He would come and talk to me. He told me about what you did when you woke up and realized I was still in my coma. He was impressed to say the less. He thought it took great courage to talk to the gods like that."

I rolled my eyes. "It was bravery, it was anger. I was pissed that he wasn't going to heal you. He should've come right down and—,"

He placed a hand over my mouth.

"He did as much as he could, Nico." I was confused. What had the walking tanning bed actually done? "He brought my soul back," he finished. The piece of information managed to grab my full attention.

"What?" I questioned. Will sighed.

"He and your father broke a lot of rules. Now Hades is technically not in-trouble since he has control over what happens to what soul, by my dad…he's in the 'god house.'" Will gave me a wink and a nudge, and it took every ounce of self-control to not smack him.

"I still don't understand—,"

"I died, Nico. I died before my body hit the ground. My head was crushed, I died. Your father met me at the gate; he had felt my death and was prepared to take me back when my father showed up. He was prepared to beg your father to put me back in my body, he couldn't lose another child, but your father was already a step ahead of him. My father brought my soul back to my body as you were over using your Underworld-y stuff," he added that with a harsh glare. "He healed the back of my skull but before he could do anymore Zeus pulled him away, and he's been kept on permeant look down since. He would, however visit me in my head you see."

When Will was done explaining this to me I felt a slight headache. I had lost him. He had died. But my father, his father had been willing to break every rule in the book.

Crap, now I felt guilty. Will and I would defiantly be going to dinner down in the Underworld as soon as he was completely healthy, and I would be sacrificing a good majority of my meals to Apollo for what I had said to him.

I was brought back from my thoughts when Will touched my cheek.

"I'm sorry for leaving you for so long, Death Boy," he whispered, a single tear running down his right eye. He pressed my cool hand to his.

"Don't think about it," I reassured him. Will smiled brightly at me, causing hundreds of skeletal butterflies to swarm in my stomach. I leaned down and kissed him again. I was going to make sure I never came close to losing him again, that we'd be together for the rest of our lives, happy and healthy. I got the feeling that Will was thinking the same thing. I spent the rest of the night next to Will. He held me tight to him, not wanting an inch of empty space between us. As I was drifting in and out of consciousness Will whispered into my ear,

"I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you Nico di Angelo." I smiled widely, and for the first time in over ten months I had a decent night's rest.


	19. Chapter 19

Will was being discharged today, though his sisters and brothers made his swear on my life that he'd rest for another two weeks, until they themselves were convinced he was one-hundred percent alright. And so I offered to let him stay in my cabin, where it would be much more quiet than his.

"Is this really necessary," he asked as I helped him into the giant bed.

"I recall asking you the same question multiple times during my imprisonment in the Infirmary," I responded with a smirk. Will rolled his eyes.

"You were not imprisoned," he said annoyingly, "I simply quilted you into coming. Then you made up excuses as to why you needed to stay an extra seven days." I opened my mouth to retort, but then closed it. He had a point. I pulled the white sheets and comforter over his chest. I turned and knocked over a glass of water off of the nightstand.

"Dammit," I muttered. I bent over to pick up the glass when I felt a warm hand grab my backside and squeeze. I stood up and turned to face Will, my cheeks red with blush. He gave me a crooked smile.

"I like your ass," he said winking at me. I'm sure my face turned even a brighter shade of red. And then I smirked at him. I strutted over towards him, leaned in close ready to kiss him, and then pulled back.

"When you're one-hundred percent," I whispered. Will pouted and muttered that he was fine. I rolled my eyes and started to walk out the room. "I'm gonna start your dinner, take a nap," I ordered. I heard him groan, but got no response back from him. I made my way to the kitchen and started on the lasagna.

I began to sing as I stirred the marinara sauce, adding the beef and spices. I sang anytime I cooked; a habit Will loved. I usually sang in my native language, though sometimes I found myself singing a Celine Dion song, damn Will for introducing me to that angle. I was belting out a song when I heard a knock on the door.

"It's opened," I yelled. The door opened reveling a tall and muscular blond boy with crocked glasses. Jason smiled as he smelled the sauce on the stove.

"Oh Nico's famous lasagna," he said excitingly as he walked over to the stove. I slapped his hand away as he tried to scoop up a finger-full of the marinara sauce. He shook his hand as if I had really hurt it.

"What brings you here, Sparky?" I asked as I took the pot off of the burner and set it on a folded towel to avoid the counter from being marked.

"Just thought I'd see what my littl' bro was up to," he informed as he grabbed a new pot for me to boil the noodles in. Damn my shortness!

I filled the pot halfway with water and put it on the already hot burner. I went to a cabinet to grab the lasagna noodles when Jason decided to ask the worst question ever.

"You and Will are being safe, right?" He raised an eyebrow. I nearly drooped the box of noodles, my cheeks turned flame red.

"Excuse me," I asked slowly while glaring at him. Jason was not fazed by my glare, no one seemed to be, I had gone soft.

"Are you and Will being safe when you have sex," he asked again more slowly. I shoved passed him and focused on the now boiling water. I poured a tablespoon of olive oil in the water and then the noodles. I turned back around to Jason, put my hands on my hips, and took in a deep breath.

"First of Grace, that is none of your concern. Second, we're both each other's first everything. Thirdly, I will not now, nor will I ever talk to you about my sex life, or the lack of. Do you understand?" I said the last part slowly so he got it through his thick skull. Jason shrugged his shoulders.

"Personally, I think you're too young to be doing anything other than kissing."

"If you've forgotten I'm technically eighty-three," I replied hands still on hips.

"Then you shouldn't be dating a sixteen-year-old, that's like super creepy and illegal," he said with a smirk. I growled and again he didn't flinch.

"Is this the only reason you came?" I asked annoyed.

Jason shook his head. "Nah, actually I just got a message from Annabeth and Percy, said they want to celebrate Will waking up and the fact Percy passed his first year at college. They want us to all come to New Rome once Will is okay to travel," he finished. I felt myself tense up. The last time Will and I had tried to travel to New Rome we had been attacked by the Wendigo, causing Will's ten month long coma. I knew that it would never happen again. I'd have Jules-Albert drive us, hell I'd ask Percy to let Mrs. O'Leary to escort us there, but in the back of my mind I felt a twinge of fear. Jason seemed to pick this up, and walked over to me, placing his big hand on my shoulder.

"It won't happen again, Nico. I'll go with you, and I won't let anything happen to either one of you."

I nodded my head. I understood that what happened the last time would never happen again, it would be like being attacked by a shark twice. But apart of me still worried. I didn't want to risk losing him so quickly after just getting him back. I looked back up at Jason, his electric blue eyes sparkling, his big goofy smile wide. I groaned.

"I'll—I'll think about it, Jason."

"I'm sure Hazel and Reyna would love to see you," he added. That was low. Use my sister and one of my best friends against me.

"I guess Percy passing his first year of college is something worth celebrating," I mumbled. Jason and I both laughed.

"I think Annabeth is just relieved, apparently Percy and college algebra don't mix too well," Jason added.

"Percy and elementary addition don't mix," I added while stirring the noodles. Jason and I both laughed hard and loud.

"What's so funny," Will called out groggily from the bedroom. Jason turned to me.

"He's in your room? Gods Nico, the boy's only been up for a week let him rest!" I slapped Jason across the back of his head and walked closer to my room.

"Jason and I are just making fun of Percy, nothing new," I called back at Will.

"Oh, okay," he replied. Five minutes later he was snoring again.

I lined up the noodles, poured in the sauce and covered the dish in a thick layer of mozzarella cheese. I put the lasagna in the oven and sat down next to Jason.

"You'll travel with us?" I asked him. He nodded his head. I sighed heavily.

"Anna and the others said they want Will to rest for another two weeks are so," I told Jason. "We'll go to New Rome after that," I finished. Jason smiled and patted my knee. A trip to New Rome, oh goodie.


	20. Chapter 20

Jason, Piper, Will and I were standing just beyond the border of Camp. Our bags were heavy; we were planning to stay in New Rome for about two weeks. Will wanted to tour the college that Annabeth and Percy were attending, try to find a summer course or two to sit in on. Piper was looking forward to seeing Annabeth and Hazel again, the three had planned to spend an entire day at a spa. Jason agreed to help Percy and Frank teach sparing to some of the younger children, and I, I was just hoping to get there in one piece.

"We ready," I asked.

"Hell yah," Jason said beaming. I exhaled before placing my fingers in my mouth and whistled. I heard the vehicle approaching before I saw it, the roar of the engine echoing through the forest. Then, just beyond the hill I saw the long onyx limousine. It stopped just as it looked like it would pass us. Jason, and Will's mouths were open. Piper nodded her head; she's seen and been in plenty a limousine. The driver's side door opened. From the back you wouldn't be able to tell that Jules-Albert was a zombie. His chuffer uniform and hat covered him; it wasn't until he turned around that you could tell he was no longer alive.

He had dry greyish-green skin that was missing in some places, reveling whitish-brown bone. He was missing a nose, and where his eyes should be were only empty black voids. He slowly dragged towards us, mumbling to himself. Will, Jason and Piper took a few steps away from him as he drew nearer. I smiled curtly and nodded.

"Morning Jules," I said. He grunted and nodded his head; another piece of skin broke away. He opened the door for the four of us to get in. Piper and Jason were the first to enter, both thanking Jules. Will and I got in next. Jules closed the door behind Will, and then proceeded to gather our luggage. The inside of the limo was nice, though to be fair I had not been in many limo's before. The seats were dark red leather, the carpet was black, as well as the walls, the windows so darkly tinted the sun was not able to pass through. Two mini fridges were placed on either side of the roundabout seats, most likely filled with chilled cokes and cookie-dough. I rolled down the window that divided the back of the limo from the front.

"Nouvelle Rome, Jules, aussi vite que l'éclairage," I said in my best French. Jules smiled and revved the engine. I fastened my seatbelt and looked over at my friends. "You guys may want buckle up, Jules likes to drive a little fast. This limo has been enchanted to travel faster than a jet. Will buckled himself in and looked like he was going to be sick. I smiled darkly as Jason and Piper mimicked him. I leaned back into my seat and closed my eye. I said a silent prayer to my father in my head that this trip would go smoothly, that all of us would get to New Rome without incident.

It was to my great and utter happiness that we did in fact make it to New Rome intact. When Jules stopped the limo right outside of New Rome's limit Will, Jason and Piper burst from the car and began kissing the ground. I rolled my eyes at all of them as I stepped over them. It wasn't that bad.

"Merci, Jules," I said as he handed me the luggage. He grunted and nodded his head curtly and dragged himself to the driver's seat. The limo was out of sight within moments, leaving a powerful gust of wind in its wake.

"I would have rather faced the Wendigo again," Will uttered after he had pulled himself from off the ground. I hit him across the back of his head.

"Don't ever say something so stupid like that again," I ordered him. Will mumbled under his breath too low for me to hear. Jason helped Piper off the ground. He and Will took the luggage from me and Piper and I started towards the city.

To mortals this appeared to look like a wealthy gated community, a place where celebrities went to, to escape prying eyes of the public, but it was much grander than most would ever know. Even from where I was standing, outside a large stone wall guarded by a dozen large and frightening looking boys I could see the city. The walls of the buildings glistening white marble, the tiled roofs a brilliant red, I was awestruck. We grew closer to the gates, the dozen guards standing erect, spears drawn.

"Halt," ordered the tallest of the dozen. We did as he instructed. He peered at us. "Jason Grace, is that you?" he asked almost shocked. Jason smiled widely.

"Buddy Arquette," Jason replied growing closer to the boy he was addressing, "Reyna made your sorry ass a guard," he said in a joking manner. Buddy smiled.

"Watch it, Sparky," he said with a smile. The two embraced in what Jason would refer to as a "Bro-Hug". The other guards relaxed, but didn't take their eyes off the rest of us. "Reyna told us to be expecting you," Buddy added. He turned to the tiniest of the guards,

"Matthew, go inform Reyna that our guest have arrived," he ordered. The smaller guard nodded before running off in the opposite direction.

Jason turned to us.

"Buddy this is my girlfriend, Piper," Jason said holding out his arm for Piper. She walked over and Jason wrapped his arm around her.

"Pleasure to meet you, Piper," Buddy said, and for the first time I noticed his deep southern accent. "Forgive me, but I'm a bit surprised someone as stunningly beautiful as you is with someone like my ol' friend Jason," he said with a smile. Piper laughed, Jason glared at his old friend.

"He makes me happy," she told Buddy, as she looked up at Jason with loving eyes. She placed a small kiss on his cheek, and his glare disappeared. Once Jason's face returned to a normal color he nodded his head and Will and I's direction.

"These two are Will and Nico. Nico's my little bro." Buddy's eyes widened as he looked over at me.

"Nah," he said looking back at Jason, and then back at me. "No way y'all are related."

"We're not," I said with a roll of my eyes, "I mean technically speaking we're cousins, very distant cousins. But Jason had taken to referring to me as his 'little bro' and treating me as such." I added the last part with a small smile. Jason returned it as well. I saw two people coming towards us, the one in the front walking at a faster pace than the other. The person speed-walking was wearing purple robes and a cape. Her dark hair was in a braid, and though there was some distance between us I could see the large smile spread across her face. I let go of Will's hand and started to run towards the girl.

"Nico," Reyna screamed as she spread her arms.

"Reyna," I shouted back. We embraced each other in a tight hug. We stayed that way for a while, neither one of us wanted to let go. When we did we looked into each other's eyes. Both of us had known pain, and now neither one of us could see it in the other's eyes, where it was once so predominate.

"Reyna, I want to introduce you to Will," I said pointing my hand towards my blond boyfriend. He walked over to us and held out his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Reyna. Nico has told me a lot about you," he said giving her a firm handshake. Reyna smiled at Will.

"The pleasure is all mine, Will. It is nice to finally meet the person responsible for bringing Nico out of the shadows." Will and her both chuckled.

Reyna and Jason made eye contact and smiled at one another. Piper waved at Reyna.

"Well I'm sure you're all tired," Reyna stated. "And Percy and Annabeth are anxious to see each of you." She turned to Buddy. "Make sure our guest's luggage get to the hotel." Buddy nodded and again ordered the smallest guard to do the work. Reyna motioned for us to follow her. Will grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers together.

We all followed Reyna as she navigated us through the city. She pointed out several building and informed us of their purpose.

"There is where the oldest and most honored citizens of New Rome live," she had said pointing to what appeared to be a castle. "That's my favorite restaurant," she said pointing to a building where a wonderful aroma was coming from. Finally we made our way to what appeared to be several small, but beautiful, apartment buildings. I knew which one was Percy and Annabeth's; the one with the rose bushes and fish pond. "Well I've got to finish up some work,  
Reyna said somberly. "Frank and I will be around about seven-thirty, along with Hazel. She's teaching some of the younger campers sparing," she informed. I hugged her one last time before she walked out of sight. Jason and Piper nearly ran towards the red door. Just as Jason was about to knock the door swung open. Percy's hair was the same messy mop of black, his sea green eyes bright with happiness.

"Bro," he shouted at Jason while giving him a big hug.

"Bro," Jason shouted back. Both of them were putting all their strength into the hug, I could hear their spines cracking.

"Alright, don't break him," a voice from inside called out. Annabeth appeared in the doorway. Her wavy blonde hair was longer, even in its golden waves it reached down to her waist. Her grey eyes seemed brighter than I remembered. She and Piper smiled widely at each other, giving the other a large hug.

"Annabeth, what are you wearing," Piper asked as she gave the her a head to toe glance. Annabeth was wearing a large mahogany sweater, the leaves covered her hands. She saw me staring and smiled.

"Hey Annabeth," I said walking over to her. She gave me hug. When we pulled away I turned to Will, he was eyeing Annabeth suspiciously, it was odd. Annabeth smiled and walked over to him, wrapping him in a hug.

"It's nice to see you awake," she said.

"Yah, you've got your color back, Sunny," Percy added.

"Thanks, Flipper," Will responded as he and Annabeth pulled away. Percy turned towards me. He opened up his arms and looked down at me expectantly.

"Come on, Neeks," he said with puppy eyes. I backed away slowly.

"Don't you even think about it," I warned him. His smile widened and he walked towards me. "I'm warning you, Jackson." And before I knew it I was being lifted up in the air, wrapped in Percy's arms.

"How's my little bro," he asked as he rocked me.

"I'm. Going. To. Kill. You," I said as I tried to break free of his hung. Finally he put me down. I looked up at him with squinted eyes. His wide, goofy smile made it impossible to stay upset.

"Why don't we step inside," Annabeth suggested, "I've got lunch waiting," she added stepping inside of the apartment. We all followed her and Percy inside.

The inside of their home was beautiful, of course I expected nothing less from Annabeth. The room was warm and immediately you felt like you were home. Annabeth had be spaghetti and meatballs. The marinara sauce was obviously store bought and not homemade like mine, but it was still good. We all sat around the table and laughed and joked, mainly at Percy's expense. I noticed that he never really took his eyes off of her. He usually stared at her a lot, but there was something different in his eyes, something I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"So, other than finishing college, what's new?" Jason asked. Percy and Annabeth shared a glance.

"Should we tell them," Percy asked. Annabeth smiled.

"I don't see why not," she said as she took his hand. Percy and Annabeth looked at all of us, big smiles on their faces. Annabeth pulled up the left sleeve of her sweater, revealing a beautiful diamond ring on her. We all sat in silence, and then Piper shrieked.

"Oh my gods," she said running over to Annabeth to stare at the ring. Her eyes were wide with excitement. "It's beautiful," she said studying every facet of the diamond.

"Whoa, congrats Bud," Jason said giving Percy a slap on the back. Percy smiled.

"Thanks, man."

"Congratulations," Will and I said simultaneously.

"There's something else," Annabeth said, her smile growing even wider. Percy's did the same. The both took each other's hands and took a deep breathe. "I'm pregnant," she nearly yelled. All our mouths dropped, our eyes wide with shock, except Will. He started glowing.

"I KNEW IT!" he yelled. 


	21. Chapter 21

I looked up at my boyfriend in bewilderment. How could he have know?

"Excuse me," I said raising a brow; the others seemed just as confused as me, well except Annabeth. Will looked at me and gave me a cocky smile.

"When we first saw her," he started to explain, "I knew she was pregnant."

"But how," Percy asked.

"I could hear two heartbeats," Will said this like it was obvious and normal. We all just stared at him. Annabeth smiled and placed her hands atop her stomach.

"You could hear the heartbeat?" she asked in amazement. Will nodded his head and smiled.

"Yes, and your child has a very strong heartbeat, very healthy. Are you takin any vitamins?" Will asked in his '_Doctor Solace_' voice. I found myself smiling at him. Annabeth nodded her head.

"Yes, the doctors here are excellent," she said reassuring. Percy put hand on one hers. He looked at her with so much more love in his eyes than I remember, there was more now, not only for her, but for the growing child within her womb.

"How far along are you?" Piper chimed in.

"I'm just past my first trimester, so a little over three months," Annabeth responded.

"Dude, why haven't you told us?" Jason asked looking at Percy.

"It's wise to wait until after the first trimester to start telling people," Will said knowingly. "The risk of having a miscarriage isn't as likely," he finished. Jason nodded his head.

"Boy or girl," I asked.

"Not sure," Percy answered, "too early to tell."

"We have an appointment set up in three weeks," Annabeth added.

"I's bet good money that it's a boy," Will said. Again we all looked at him.

"Let me guess, you can sense it or something?" I said sarcastically, while also giving him a smile.

Will rolled his eyes, but returned the smile.

"No you mean little gecko, I just have a hunch that it's a boy."

Percy smiled at the thought of having a son. I myself could picture the image that was in his head. A dark hair boy with grey eyes, and a goofy smile. Percy and Annabeth would make good parents, Annabeth would certainly make sure that the child was the best at all his classes, Percy would make sure he could swim as soon as he could walk, and both would love the child and make sure that it never went without. I felt Will's warm hand grab mine and squeeze. I smiled.

"So when's the wedding?" Piper asked before placing a forkful of noodles and sauce in her mouth. Both Percy and Annabeth sighed, it wasn't a sad sigh so much as it was a '_wow, good question'_ sigh. Annabeth was the first to speak.

"It probably won't be until after the baby is born. I mean Percy and I are pretty much already married, we're living together, we're having a baby," she smiled as she said that, "I wash his dirty underwear."

We all laughed, even Percy. The two of them were practically married. They'd known each other for so long, been through so much, which only made they stronger. Even know Percy and Annabeth couldn't be more than a few inches away for each other, their hands intertwined. Years ago this sight would've cause me so much pain, I would've looked at Annabeth with envy. I would've let myself be filled with anger and hatred at the knowledge that Percy would never look at me, the way he looked at Annabeth.

But all the hostility was gone. I now saw them and wished them the best. There was no more jealousy, no more loathing. The reason for this was sitting right next to me, his hand around mine, his smile spellbinding, his eyes so clear and full of life. He had saved me from my fears and had shown me that the world was not just a dark, cruel place. I raised my glass of water high in the air and smiled even wider.

"Too Annabeth and Percy," I said as the others raised their glasses. We clinked the glasses together and took a sip. Jason raised his glass, and smiled.

"And to their unborn child, may it have Annabeth's brains!" he said loudly. Percy laughed,

"yes, let's hope," he agreed. We clinked out glasses again.

Just as Reyna had promised at precisely seven-thirty she, Frank and Hazel arrived at Percy and Annabeth's. Hazel had cut her hair; it now only came past her shoulders. Her eyes and smiled filled me with even more happiness than before. As I hugged her, felt her body nearly melt into mine, I was overcome with a wonderful realization. I had a family.

I had Hazel, my sister who I loved so much; she and Will were the most important people in my life. I had two older and very annoying "brothers". I had Reyna, and Annabeth, and Piper, and Frank. I was no longer alone, and I never would be again. This realization made me feel like I was flying.

When Hazel and I parted from the hug she looked over my shoulder. She walked over to Will and held out her hand.

"I know we've meet before," she said as she shook his hand, "but I'm Hazel. It's nice to see you awake and healthy." Will smiled at my sister.

"It's nice to be awake," he replied. Reyna put a hand on my shoulder.

"So, Percy, Annabeth, have you told them the good news yet?" she asked smiling. I turned my head towards her.

"You knew?" I asked.

"We all did," Frank said wrapping an arm around my sister. I turned my head to Percy and Annabeth.

"How come they got to know before us," I asked fanning hurt. Percy was the first to answer.

"We had to tell Reyna, she could suggest a good doctor."

"And I accidently overheard everything," Frank said guiltily, looking down at his feet.

"And you know, Frank, can't keep anything from me," Hazel added.

"And when we were about to tell you all, Will woke up. We didn't want to overshadow that by giving our big news, so we decided to just wait until you all came for a visit," Annabeth finished.

I nodded my head, all good reason.

Since New Rome was protected from monster, using technology was no longer an issue, we were free to watch TV. More specifically movies. I had not seen too many movies, and so I was in no position to pick. Piper however was. She looked through the library of DVD's owned by Percy and Annabeth. I saw a sly smile spread on her face as her finger landed on the spine of one. She pulled it out and looked over at me.

"I think we should watch this," she said as she revealed the one she had picked to all of us. My mouth dropped as I read the title, _Harry Potter and the Sorcerers' Stone_. This was it. I was finally going to see the movie version of the book.

Annabeth and Percy fell asleep midway through the movie, Jason and Piper, Frank and Hazel followed. It was only Will and I, and Reyna that were up. Her eyes were glued to the screen, Will's were glued to me. I saw him staring and smirked.

"Movie not interesting enough for you," I whispered. Will's smiled grew.

"I've seen it before," he whispered back leaning in closer to place a kiss on my neck. I had to stifle back a moan. I looked up at him, and kissed his lips. I then looked over at Percy and Annabeth, the latter snoring.

"I can't believe they're going to be parents," I said to Will. He nodded.

"It crazy," he replied, smiling. He looked at me with a curious look on his face. "Nico, do you—I mean have you ever thought about the future," he mumbled out low enough so that Reyna wouldn't hear. I looked up at him, slightly confused.

"What do you mean exactly?" Will let out a long sigh.

"I mean, like marriage and children," he said.

It took a moment for what he had asked to fully sink in. Marriage, children, he wanted to know if I had ever thought at that. I looked at him, sky blue meeting chocolate brown.

"No," I said simply. Will bit his bottom lip, nodded, and shrugged.

"Yah, neither have I," he said turning his attention back to the movie. Harry and Voldemort were talking.

"You didn't let me finish," I said gaining back his attention. "No, in the past I have not thought about marriage or children. Those things were not possible for me. I didn't think that I was worthy of those things. Marriage and children—those belong in fairy tales, and I lived in a horror novel. But things changed," I said smiling at him. He smiled to. "A very annoying and stubborn blond boy came into my life and made me see that maybe happy endings were possible for people like me." Will smile grew even larger. I placed both hands on his cheeks and kissed him. When we pulled apart I could see it. I saw me and him on the beach somewhere, exchanging vows, become one. And then somewhere down the road I saw us watching at night as our child slept in his or her own bed.

"Now I believe anything is possible," I said before kissing him again.

"Ugh," I heard a female voice moan. It was Reyna. She was looking at us with squinted eyes. "Get a room," she finished her sentence before turning back to the movie. 


	22. Chapter 22

The sun was beating down on my naked torso from the open window. I groaned as I stretched my legs and arms. It was nice to wake up back in my own bed. Jason, Piper, Will and I had returned to Camp last night. All three swore to each of their parents that they'd never drive in a car being driven by Jules-Albert as long as they lived. Although I missed my sister and my friends I was thrilled to be back in my own mega bed, my own kitchen. A strong and tan arm wrapped around me waist and pulled me closer into the equally tone and tan chest. I smiled as he crushed me into him. Home was finally complete.

"Good morning, Death Boy," Will murmured in my ear before kissing my cheek. I smiled and felt my cheeks blush.

"Buongiorno, Luce del sole," I whispered back to him. He chuckled.

"You know it drives me crazy when you speak Italian," he informed me before moving his lips down to my neck, his member growing larger with each kiss, mine was growing too. I turned my body so that I was facing him. His smile breathtaking. I ran my hands down his toned chest, appreciating every centimeter of him. I smiled wickedly at him as I put my hand down his bright blue boxer shorts and wrapped my hand around this throbbing member. His smiled grew wider, he placed his lips on mine and then his hand had slipped from my face down my pants, and on my ass. He squeezed and I moaned. This would be the perfect time to go all the way. I had sucked him, he had sucked me. We jerked one another off, but we still hadn't had sex, not in the way I wanted. We were both still young, and although I wanted more than I wanted air, more than I had ever wanted anything else in my life—to show Will just how much I loved him; I was so nervous.

I continued to kiss him, hoping to find away to get out of this before things got too hot and heavy. His stomach growled.

"Dammit," he growled as he pulled away from my lips. I laughed, and thanked my father in my head.

"Time for breakfast," I said as I pulled away from my extremely sexy and frustrated boyfriend. He propped himself on his elbow and looked up at me with adoring eyes.

"What are you gonna make for me today?" he asked smiling. I returned his smile and held out my hand for him to take it.

"_We,_" I started, "are going to make chocolate chip pancakes." Will's eyes widened slightly.

"We," he asked. I nodded my head.

"Yes, so get your hot ass out of bed and come help," I ordered. Will smiled and did as he was told. We walked towards the kitchen. I turned to him and stared for a moment, he was still sans shirt. _Gods my boyfriend had to be the hottest person alive._ He caught me staring and grabbed the base of his pants.

"You know, there's more to see if you want," he told me as he started lowering his pants, I could see the base of his penis.

_Act fast, di Angelo_, I told myself. Quickly I reached over to the counter for a glass of cool water and threw it on Will. He stood there shocked for a few moments, and then he stared at me. After a minute he started to laugh. I felt myself relax, my shoulders dropped.

"Thanks for that, Babe," Will said as he grabbed a towel and started to dry himself. "I needed a little cooling off," he finished. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Yes, yes you did," I said as I grabbed a ceramic bowl from the cabinet. I pointed towards the pantry, "get me the flour," I told Will. Will got me the flour. I grabbed a measuring cup from a drawer and poured two and a half cups of flour into the bowl. I went to the fridge and grabbed three eggs and a carton of milk. I walked over to Will and put the eggs into his strong hands. "Okay, crack the eggs," I told him. He stared at me blankly, his beautiful blue eyes lost.

"What," he asked me. I rolled my eyes and took one egg from him.

"Watch," I instructed, I banged one egg on the brim of the bowl and the yoke and white of the egg fell into the flour. I turned over to Will. "Like that," I said. Will nodded his head and repeated what I had done. Only a little too hard.

"How was that," he asked with a smile. I bite back a cruel remark and forced a smile.

"Not bad," I managed to tell him, "but we don't want any shell in the batter," I said picking out several pieces of shell from the batter. Will's smile shrank.

"I'm sorry," he said. I shook my head,

"No, don't worry about it." I assured him as I threw the pieces of shell into the sink. I was able to convince the Will to give it another go, and this time it was much better. No shell fragments. I poured the milk into the mix, and grabbed a fork. I handed it to Will and stood behind him. I wrapped my hands on his, and maneuvered his hands so that he was stirring.

"You want to stir slow enough that the batter doesn't fly out of the bowl," I explained, "but with enough force that the eggs and milk mix well into the flour." Will nodded his head. I smiled as I stood behind him. Once the batter was in a thick paste form I walked over to the pantry and grabbed a big bag of Swiss chocolate chips. I poured half the bag into the batter, and Will stirred them in well. I grabbed steel pan from the bottom of the stove and put it on the burner. I grabbed some butter and put it on the middle of the pan. Once the pan was hot enough from the fire I spread the butter around until the bottom of the pan was completely coated in melted butter. I took the bowl from the counter and poured some into the pan. The batter almost immediately began to sizzle. I looked over at Will and pointed at the circle.

"You want to wait until the top starts to bubble," I told him. I grabbed a spatula and flipped the pancake over once it was ready. Will watched me as if I was painting a masterpiece. I felt myself blush; I did that a lot whenever he was around. Will eventually took a couple turns making his own pancakes, he even managed to not burn any. When we used up all the batter Will set the table as I made us each a plate.

We sat down together and ate, talking about what our plans for the day were. He was going to do a double at the Infirmary. I was going to teach sword fighting from ten to twelve, and then at one I was going to help him out in the Infirmary.

_"__I mean Percy and I are pretty much already married." _Annabeth's words were repeating in my ear. I looked over at Will and a small smile spread across my face. Before him I saw only a bleak, lonely future. And now I saw a future that was bright and full of love and family. An even bigger smile spread across my face when I thought about the future. _Nico Solace_, I said to myself in my head. Huh, it sounded nice.

"What's so funny," Will asked with a mouthful of pancake. I looked up at him and shook my head.

"Oh nothing," I lied before giving Will a kiss.


	23. Chapter 23

The snow was two feet high, and I hated every moment of it. I missed the warm sun, and I missed swimming with Will. Well I missed seeing his wet torso glistening in the golden light cast down by the sun…

At least I was still able to see those wonderfully tan muscles wet while he was in the shower, I also got to see a lot more of him. I was lost in my day dream of naked Will when I felt a tug on my sleeve. I looked down and saw Timmy's smiling face.

"Hey there Kiddo," I said messing up his hair. He shoved my hands away.

"What's yah thinking about?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"What to get Peter for Christmas," I lied smoothly. Peter was name Percy and Annabeth had picked out once they were told that the baby growing inside of Annabeth's womb was a boy. Everyone was excited for the new arrival, Will and I had gone over to New Rome a little over a month ago to help them finish up the nursery. How Percy had gotten Annabeth to agree to the design of the nursery was still a mystery to me. The walls were painted blue, the tops almost white and then got increasingly darker, like the ocean. There were painted fish and dolphins and sharks and kelp littered the walls. The crib was white, made of coral and pearls (no doubt a gift from Poseidon). There was a rocking chair and changing table, and many, many plush toys. There were also framed pictures of Percy kissing Annabeth's swollen stomach, and the first sonogram was hanging next to it. Both Percy and Annabeth were extremely excited and nervous. The two were visiting camp for the holidays, Hazel, Frank and Reyna would be joining soon. As an honorary uncle I had been thinking about what to get him for Christmas, though Annabeth wasn't due until the thirty-first.

Timmy looked up at me with curious eyes,

"Nico, what's Christmas?" he asked. I looked down at him, my mouth dropped.

"Timmy, surely you know about Christmas," I asked hoping he was joking. The boy shook his head. How was that possible? Everyone, even if you didn't celebrate the holiday, knew about Christmas. "Cookies, trees, stocking, tensile," I said hoping to jog some memory, "presents?"

His face lit up like a Christmas tree at the word, presents.

"Presents," he nearly yelled. I nodded my head. "Will I get a present," he asked hopeful.

"Of course, Kiddo. Everyone gets a present."

"Awesome," he said in awe. I laughed. "What are you getting Will," he asked curiously. I stopped walking through the snow and my eyes grew wide. I hadn't thought about what to get Will, I was worried about what to Peter. I was officially the worst boyfriend in history.

"I—I don't know," I was able to mutter. How had this slipped my mind? What was I going to do?

"Well, what would you want?" Timmy asked. I shrugged.

"I don't really need anything. I've got more than I could ever want. I really like my books," I added. My books, my stories. That's what I loved most. My stories, they took me away from any problems I was having. But what would Will like? He loved fairy tales, and romance. A big smile grew on my face as I realized what I'd get him. Timmy looked worried.

"Why are you smiling," he asked me.

"Timmy you like to draw, right?" I asked him excitingly. Timmy gave a smug smile The nearly nine year old pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it. He showed the product to me. "Wow" I managed to say as I looked at the remarkable drawing. The kid had talent. "Timmy, would you like to help me with Will's present?" I asked nudging his arm. Timmy smiled brightly at me and nodded his head so furiously I was worried that it would snap off.

Camp Half-Blood unfortunately did not have New Rome's advanced protection that let us use technology. I had a typewriter on my desk in my room. During Will's coma I had kept a journal of sorts and found the typewriter in the basement of the Infirmary. I took it after Will woke up. I was going to write Will a story, Timmy would illustrate.

"Okay, di Angelo, you can do this." I told myself as I sat down at the desk. There was a single sheet of paper in the slot, a stack of blank paper to my right. I sat there for a moment trying to think of the proper story to write. I wanted to incorporate what Will loved to read. But I wasn't good at trying to make things up entirely. I decided to use our story as the skeleton for the one I'd write him. I placed my fingers on the keys and started typing.

_Once Upon A Time there lived a lonely peasant boy, Nicolas, who was very angry and bitter over the death of his mother and sister. He worked as a blacksmith and kept many people away from him. A great war broke out, and the kingdom was forced to go to war with the evil Giantess and her many minions. Nicolas was forced to assist seven warriors in order to stop the Giantess from destroying the kingdom. Nicolas was reluctant and still, even when the seven warriors tried to show him that he could be loved, he pushed them away. Slowly though he was able to start to trust some of them, he even discovered that the warrior with hazel eyes was his long lost half sister. Still, Nicolas was cold not only haunted by the few memories he had of his mother and sister, he was bitter over the fact that one he loved could never love him in return. _

_One day when the war was at its climax Nicolas met a strange boy with golden hair and bright sky blue eyes. The boy, Wilhelm, was the prince of the kingdom, but had disguised himself as a knight so that he could also fight in the war. Wilhelm, was not the best warrior, but he had been blessed by fairies upon his birth that gave him the power of healing. When Nicolas and Wilhelm first meet Nicolas was cold, and treated the prince unkindly, even after the prince saved him from certain death. When all seemed lost, the war was somehow won, but there was still a battle going on inside of Nicolas._

I continued to write throughout the day and into the night. When I was finished I had over one hundred pages of written words ready to be bound. I'd also written on a spare blank piece of paper what I wanted Timmy to illustrate. I was exhausted, and ready to fall into my bed. I stripped off all my clothes, except for my briefs, and got under the white comforter and sheets. My mind wondered, thinking about my life. Two years ago I was an angry, bitter fourteen year old, apart of me wanted to fade into the shadows and escape the pain of this world. But then Will came into my life. He had annoyed me, he was stubborn and pushy. Somehow he was able to slowly heal my shattered heart. My views on the world hadn't changed; I still believed that it was a dark, cruel place, but I now believed that there were people in the world who made it brighter. Will was one of those people, and so was Hazel, and Jason, and Piper, and Annabeth and Percy, I was surrounded by light, it had just taken me a very long time to see it.

I was loved, I was wanted. That was something new to me, and some days it was hard to wrap my mind around that. I never expected that. I thought I'd be cursed for forever to be alone…

A knock on my door shook my from my wondering mind. I got out of bed and walked towards the front door. I didn't need to look through the peep hole to know that it was Will, he had given the secret knock. When I opened the door he was leaning against the frame, his arms crossed, his blue eyes shining in the candle light, and smiling down at me. A small smile spread across my face.

"What brings you here so late?" I asked as I motioned for him to come in. He strutted in and placed a kiss on my lips.

"I just wanted to kiss my amazingly handsome boyfriend," he responded. I rolled my eyes.

"It's too late for me to cook you dinner, you walking tanning bed," I murmured as I walked closer to my room.

"I didn't come for dinner, you little vampire bat," he spat back at me. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close to him. His warm breath rushed over me. He leaned down slowly and kissed me softly, and then the kiss became fierce and urgent. "I came for dessert," he whispered in my ear when he pulled away. I shuddered. He chuckled and scooped me up in his arms and carried me to the bedroom. 


	24. Chapter 24

Will kissed my lips slowly, his warm tongue fighting mine as the soft kisses turned more serious. His hands ran up and down my bare torso, teasing my sensitive nipples every now and then. My hands were in his golden locks, pushing his head closer to me. One of my hands moved from his hair down his back, and grabbed one of his firmly toned butt cheeks. His groan animalistic, and it sent shivers down my entire body. Will was normally so proper and composed, but whenever we started to make out or do other related activities his personality changed. He became wild and dominate, and I loved it. He pulled away briefly and smirked at me. He pulled my hand away from his ass and over my head; I was now his.

"Keep those behind your head," he ordered. I nodded my head.

"Yes sir," I moaned as he started sucking on my neck. I felt my pants growing tighter in a very specific area. Gods Will was perfect. And somehow he was mine. Will moved from my neck to my collar bone, than down to my chest. He lightly nipped my nipples, causing me to moan loudly. I thought I heard him chuckle. He loved making moan. He moved from my chest to my stomach, lightly licking my abs. He reached the base of my navy skinny jeans. He looked up at me, his eyes asking for permission. I nodded my head. He smirked and his hand moved to the buttons of my pants, my erection popped right out; the perks to not wearing underwear. He smiled as he stared at it, his hand moving slowly towards it. He eventually wrapped his strong hand around the base of my erect penis.

The rest of the night played out as it always did, he toyed with me until I was begging for release, finally he placed his wonderful lips around my member and after a few bobs of his head I erupted inside his mouth. He smiled as he swallowed and pulled away. I was shaking with ecstasy, just as I always did. He laid down next to me, wrapped his arms around my and held me close to him. We were both sweaty and breathing hard. He was smiling at me, and kissed my cheek. I loved these moments with him, just the two of us, naked and cuddling. Being this vulnerable and open with someone was still new to me, even after all this time. Allowing myself to forgo any humility, to let go of my cares and just be myself.

"Did I ever tell you when I first noticed you?" he said after placing another kiss on my cheek. I shook my head.

"No," I responded. He smiled.

"It was the first time you ever entered camp. I was what, eleven," he said to himself, face scrunched up. "Anyway, you had just come with Percy and Annabeth and Grover and—," he stopped right before he said her name, a name that no one, except my father, ever spoke.

"Bianca," I said cuddling closer into him as I mentioned her name.

"Yes," he said still avoiding using her name. "I remember seeing this bright and bouncing boy with tan skin that rivaled mine and hair black as night. I was helping Lee and Michael with a patient, and saw you from the window. I wanted to get to know you, be friends. But something was always getting in the way," he said finishing. I sighed. I had been different then, I was bouncy and happy. Everything about this life was new and exciting to me. Then Bianca decided to join the Hunt. And then she left me forever. The memories were old, but still as clear as if they had just transpired.

And I did something I had not done in the four years Bianca was gone when I thought of her. I did not cry, I smiled.

"She would've been so hard on you," I told Will. He looked down at me.

"Harder than Hazel?" he asked surprised. I nodded my head.

"Oh yah, she'd never give you a moments rest. Even if you hadn't done anything wrong, she'd give you the third degree. Don't get me wrong, after a few years she would've warmed up to you, but she wouldn't have ever let you know it." I smiled even more. I imagined how my sister would have treated my boyfriend. He'd probably be a nervous wreck all the time. Always worried that he'd mess up and have to face the wrath of my sister. Hades both my sisters, he'd be bald by twenty. I sighed and then kissed his cheek. He was glowing, he was always glowing.

"I love you, Will," I told him while running a hand through his hair. He looked down at me, and then kissed me.

"I love you more," he whispered. I grabbed his face and kissed him again.

"Liar," I moaned as I began to kiss him more passionately than the last kiss, it was my turn to make him scream with pleasure. 


	25. Update Message

**Hello my lovely readers! So good news and bad news. Bad news is that finals are this week and next so I'm very busy studying. Also I am dog/house sitting until the 10th. So updates up until the 13th are going to be few(I am so sorry) Just very stressed out right now.**

**Good news! After May 13th you can expect updates every day with no interruptions. I have so much more story to tell. So just bare with me and be patient! I love you all so much. Thank you,**

**~Mason **


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello there my lovely readers. Sorry for the wait, as I said earlier alot of things have been going on and I have not been able to focus on the story, but now I can! So expect updates frequently! Thanks again for reading and reviewing. I love you all!**

There was a hurried knocking on my door, only my boyfriend, who wakes up literally at the crack of dawn would dare wake me up, no matter what day it was. I knew that I'd either have to get up out of my comfy bed to let him in, or he wouldn't stop knocking until I let him in. I groaned loudly in my pillow. I threw the white comforter off of me and reluctantly cast my feet from the mattress onto the cold hardware floor. I walked down the cold hallway and to the front door, and swung it open. As I suspected Will was standing on my front porch, a big dumb smile on his face.

"Merry Christmas, Death Boy," Will shouted, holding out a neatly wrapped present for me to take. I couldn't help myself by smile slightly. I took the present, which was incredibly heavy. Gods what had he got me? Will's smile grew bigger as the sun slowly started to rise over the tallest tree.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again, you morning people disturb me," I said under my breath, Will barely heard.

"Come on Death Boy, it's Christmas, you can't be grumpy on Christmas!" As much as it pained me, I knew he was right. But I was still so tired. I grabbed Will's hand while tucking my present under my arm and walked us to the bedroom. I could sense his smirk.

"Wow Death Boy," he said in faux impression, "isn't it a little too early for some fun?" I rolled my eyes and if I had had a free arm I would've punched him. I lightly put the present down on a chair and threw myself on the bed, luckily still warm.

I patted the free space next to me. "Come lay down," I ordered. Will sighed, but did not resist. He pulled the covers down and I felt the mattress sink as he laid down. He snuggled closer to me, and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I smiled as I snuggled into his toned chest. This was my absolute happy place, in my nice warm bed, and most importantly in Will's arms. Nothing could harm me, no negative thoughts haunted me.

We stayed in bed for hours, I feel back asleep as soon as Will's toned and tanned arms were wrapped around me, but he just stayed awake and hummed(his humming wasn't as atrocious as his singing). When I finally woke up the sun was high in the sky, shining brightly through the windows warming my already warm body. Will was still humming to me, abet more tiring. I snuggled in closer to him, feeling the safest while in his warm, tan, and strong arms. I was tempted to force myself to go back to sleep, but Will had been so patient, that I had to stop being selfish and wake up. I stretched my legs and neck.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Will cooed to me before placing a kiss on my cheek. I smiled,

"Your breath stinks," I told him before placing a kiss on his lips." He scoffed,

"My breath does not stink," he proclaimed.

"Yes it does, Sunshine," I told him. He squinted at me.

"Well, if you're gonna insult me then maybe I won't give you your present," he said with false seriousness. I put on my best puppy dog pout and looked up into Will's bright blue eyes.

"Please don't take away my present," I said before kissing him again. He groaned, and though I knew he wasn't going to take away my present I felt an odd sense of victory overwhelm me, he couldn't deny me. We got out of the mega bed and made our way back to the living area where will had tossed my present. Luckily his present was hidden in the desk by the fireplace. Will walked over to the couch and grabbed the nicely wrapped present and again handed it to me. Just as I had remembered it was heavy, gods I hope he hadn't spent too much. Will was staring at me, his face warm and glowing. I felt hot blood rush to my cheeks. He'd probably spent so much money on me, and all I had gotten for him was a stupid handmade book.

"Well, aren't you gonna open it," he asked excitingly. I sighed and started to rip the shiny green paper and threw the red bow towards the side of the room and finally there was a bare white box in my hands. I opened the lid and was shocked when I looked in the box. It was a rock. A plain, ordinary, black rock. I looked up at Will, his eyes shining.

"What. Is. This." I asked slowly. Will didn't seem to be surprised by my reaction.

"Look under the rock," he informed. I rolled my eyes but did as he said. This time I was more puzzled. It was a picture of him, holding a small black kitten.

"I'm confused," I admitted. Will laughed and nodded his head. He walked over to the back door and opened it just enough for him to slip out. When he returned, in his arms was the same small black kitten that he had been holding in the picture, only this time there was a bright red bow attached to its collar. Will walked closer to me, and put the tiny black kitten in my arms. The creature stared up at me, it bright lime green eyes bore into my brown ones.

"You're giving me a cat," I asked Will. He nodded his head. I looked back down at the tiny kitten and it gave a whispered meow as it snuggled in closer in my arms. I looked at the cat and smiled. Will walked closer to me, and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in close to him. He placed a light kiss on my lips.

"Merry Christmas, Death Boy," he whispered. I hugged the cat closer to me and snuggled closer into Will.

"Merry Christmas, Sunshine," I whispered back to him. And just as I was about to kiss him again, a hurried, heavy knock on the front door startled us.

"Nico, it's Percy," the voice behind the door shouted. "I need Will, something's wrong."


	27. Chapter 27

Will and I looked at each other wearily, before Will raced to the door. Standing outside was Percy, eyes wide in fear, cheeks tear stained, he was shaking. I had seen him in battle, had seen him just exit Tartarus, seen him at his bleakest, but he looked even more distraught than ever before.

"What's wrong," both Will and I asked at the same time. Percy gripped Will's arm and began pulling him in the direction of his cabin,

"No time to explain," he said weakly. I followed; the small kitten still in my arms. I was a fast runner, one of the fastest at the camp, but keeping up with Percy and Will's pace was proving to be difficult. They were at his cabin much sooner than I was, I could see them rushing through the already-opened door. I got there a minute later, and what I saw horrified me, and I had seen much in my time. Lying on the big white bed was a sweaty-sickly looking Annabeth, the sheets covered in dark blood and other fluids. Percy and Piper were holding each of her hands, Jason's hands were in his hair and he was pacing around the room.

"Dear gods," I whispered to myself. I didn't know much about what happened when a woman gave birth, I knew that her water broke, and that she went into labor, but this didn't appear to be normal. Annabeth was having trouble breathing; her tan skin was pale and covered in layers of sweat, her face in tears. Percy was trying to comfort her, reassuring her that everything was going to be okay. Will grabbed a small wooden chair from a nearby desk and positioned it so that he was in-front of Annabeth. He looked at her calmly, but professionally, I only saw him like that when someone was seriously injured and in the Infirmary.

"Annabeth, I'm going to look to see how far dilated you are," Will told her straight forward. Annabeth gave a weak nod. Will pulled up the bloodied sheets and stuck his head inside. His head reappeared moments later.

"You're fully dilated," he told her.

"Will, what's wrong?" Percy shouted, fear rang in his voice. I could feel her life-force waning, whatever was happening was killing her.

"I don't know," Will admitted, "last she told me she was fine, baby was fine, I've seen the reports."

"Hera," Annabeth said weakly, "she's never been my biggest fan. Just save _him_, Will."

"Don't talk like that," Will ordered. "Neither one of you is going anywhere," he said more to himself. Will looked over at Piper, who too had tears in her eyes. "Piper, I need hot water and towels." Piper nodded and ran into the bathroom. I heard her turn on the faucet and rummage through a cabinet. Will turned to Jason next. "Jason, get Chiron, and my sister Anna, tell her what's happening! She'll get the proper tools." Jason flew past me at a speed that nearly knocked me on the ground. Will looked over at Percy, who's eyes were fixed on Annabeth. "Percy," Will said sternly, "I need you to come over here and help me."

Percy nodded his head and then kissed Annabeth on the cheek. He rushed over to where Will was sitting.

"What do I do," he asked Will. Will again pulled the sheets over their heads. I listened carefully.

"The baby might be breeched," Will told Percy.

"What?" Percy asked, "what the hell does that mean?"

"It means that the baby isn't in the right position, it will come out feet first, which is potentially deadly for the baby and the mother," Will informed him in a hurried voice. Percy's body began to shake. I could see more blood spreading along the sheets. Annabeth's life-force was growing increasingly weaker. She had minutes left if Will didn't do something.

"Can't you do anything," Percy asked Will. Will didn't answer; instead he started to chant in ancient Greek. He was speaking too fast for me to understand. A bright white light began to form in the palm of his hands, it was blinding, I had to turn my head and close my eyes. "What are you doing," Percy asked.

"Trying to stop the bleeding, if Annabeth dies before the baby is out then there won't be much I can do," Will said coldly. He didn't mean to come off as such, but I knew he was panicking himself. Here was a friend of ours, a close friend, who was mere moments from death, her child was at risk too.

"Is there anything I can do," I asked placing the kitten on the couch, preparing to jump in at any moment. Will nodded.

"Stand by Annabeth, we may need you to help her to breath." I looked worriedly at my friend, but did as he informed. I had never seen Annabeth so close to death before, her eyes flickered, the light so close to leaving. "WHERE ARE THE DAMN TOWELS," Will yelled. Piper came rushing into the room, in her arms were several towels, on top a wooden bowl full of steaming water. Will took the towels, his bloodied hands staining the white fabric.

Will looked under the sheets again, a gasp escaped his lips.

"What," Percy demanded.

"The baby isn't breeched, I can see the head," Will informed.

"Then what's wrong," I asked holding Annabeth's hand, her grip was loose.

"Hera," she murmured. I felt a wave of anger and hatred course through me. That bitch. I didn't care if she was responsible or not, she was enjoying this no matter.

"She's too weak to push," Will said.

"What do we do," Percy asked, hot tears running down his cheeks. Will looked at me, his blue eyes so full of anxiety. He shook his head and bit his bottom lip.

"Annabeth, I need you to push, just a little push," he said practically begging.

"I can't," Annabeth whispered, her head turning to the side, her pulse getting weaker and weaker with every breath.

"We're losing her, Will," I informed him, my voice broke at the realization.

"No," Percy yelled.

"Just save my baby," Annabeth begged. The bleeding had started again.

"Shit," Will cursed before starting to chant again. Though the light was growing brighter and brighter, Annabeth showed no signs of improvement. She was dying. My eyes were focused on her. I had hated her, hated her for having Percy when I couldn't. Hated that with ever move she made Percy gravitated towards her, but then I got to know her. Got to know what a remarkable person she was, I got to be her friend. And now she was dying right in front of me. I was listening to her pulse, her heart was barely beating, and then there was nothing.

"WILL," I shouted as her chest stopped moving. I could feel her life-force trying to leave her body, along with the life force of the baby inside.

"NICO, CPR," Will shouted. Percy was crying, he was holding onto Annabeth's limp body.

"Wise Girl, don't you dare leave me, come back, PLEASE," he sobbed. I had to push him away, I needed to get to her chest. I placed my hands right where her heart was and began to preform CPR. I could hear her ribs crack under my pressure.

"One, two, three, four, five," I counted before opening her mouth and breathing for her. I repeated this while Will was trying to save her baby.

"I can't see the head anymore," he shouted. Percy rushed over to where Will was and looked for himself.

"NO," he shouted, "I can't lose them both," he yelled.

"You're not going to lose either one of them," Will promised. I continued to perform CPR, I was losing hope and then I heard her pulse. It was faint, but it was there. Her life force was pulling back into her body. I smiled. She was a fighter.

"I've got a pulse," I shouted. I heard Percy breathe a sigh of relief. The door opened with such force that it came off the hinges. Anna and Jason entered the room. In Anna's hands were odd tools I had never seen. One was large, and looked like odd scissors. Will held out his hands.

"Forceps," he ordered. Anna handed him the odd tool. Will gripped them in his hands and put them under the sheets.

"What are you doing," Percy and I asked at the same time.

"I'm getting the baby out," Will said. I counted. After twenty-three seconds I heard a new foreign sound. A piercing cry. Will threw the forceps aside and put his hands under the sheets, and when they reemerged in them was a blood covered baby.

"It's a boy," Will said to Percy. Percy instinctively held out his arms, and Will placed the squirming infant in them. Anna handed Will a set of scissors, and he cut the strange cord that was attached to the child's stomach. Anna tied the small portion that was left. Percy was staring down at his child. The fear and anxiety in his eyes were replaced with what was love, unconditional, irrevocable love.

"Hey there," he cued at the infant, who was still crying, "I'm your daddy," he told the baby. Annabeth's eyes opened slightly. She smiled.

"He's a fighter like his daddy," she said to Percy. Percy smiled and kissed the top of the baby's head.

"No, he's a fighter like his mommy," he said while looking at Annabeth. Will and Anna began to chat together, until Annabeth's body was glowing like the sun. Her heartbeat was getting stronger and stronger, her life-force no longer at risk of leaving. Will and Anna were sweating, both looked exhausted.

"We need to clean the baby off," Will said to Percy. Percy nodded his head and handed his son to Will, who had a towel waiting in his hands. Will gently started to clean the child. Anna dipped a fresh towel into the hot water and gently dapped the flood and other mucus like substance off of the baby.

When he was clean enough Will returned the baby back to Percy. Everyone was staring, smiling, Piper even was crying silently as Jason held her close. Percy walked past me and towards Annabeth. She still didn't look like her normal self, and seemed just as exhausted at Will and Anna.

"You wanna meet your mamma," Percy asked as he looked down at his son. Annabeth smiled and ran a finger over the baby's forehead. She smiled, the same strong love that was in Percy's eyes was now in her's.

"Hey there, Peter," she said weakly.

"Peter?" Piper asked. Percy smiled.

"We wanted a "P" name if it was a boy," Percy explained.

"I like it," Jason stated.

"Me too," I added. I got a better look at the baby in Percy's arms. He was no longer crying, but staring up at his parents, looking at each of them carefully. He had Percy's sea green eyes, and on top his head was a tuff of bright blond hair. I found myself smiling. I had never seen a baby, not that I could remember. It was so small. I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist. I didn't have to look to see that it was Will, I felt the warm blood seep through me shirt. But I didn't care. We all just stood around Percy and Annabeth. Admiring the newest member to our odd family. 


	28. Chapter 28

It had been a week since Annabeth and Percy had became parents. Baby Peter had become the celebrity of Camp; not even Clarisse could resist speaking in the annoying voice people spoke in when talking to babies. Peter was cute, and I too found myself speaking in a higher pitched voice whenever he was around, I had even sung him to sleep the other night. He was quite advanced for his age, thank the gods he inherited Annabeth's smarts. He seemed to study everyone who came in contact with him, as if determining if they were friend or foe. His wide sea-green eyes always studying. His blond hair was already messy like Percy's, and he had Percy's dimples.

Will, Piper, Jason and I were sitting in my cabin playing a card game called "Uno" when the large wooden door opened. It was Percy and Annabeth, in Percy's arms was a squirming Peter. I looked up at the two and was shocked at how they looked. There were dark purple circles around their eyes, their faces gaunt and worn.

"Rough night?" Jason asked with a smirk.

"He won't sleep," Percy complained in what sounded like a small sob.

"I haven't had more than eight hours of sleep since he was born!" Annabeth added clutching Peter's baby bag with both hands.

"We were hoping his aunts and uncles wouldn't mind watching him for a few hours?" Percy asked giving us a tired smile. Will beamed.

"Of course! I love babies," he said cheerfully getting up from the floor and walking over to collect Peter. He began bouncing him up and down gently in his arms. "Are you being a little trouble maker?" Will said to Peter in baby voice. Annabeth looked over at me, her gray eyes betrayed just how exhausted she really was. I groaned and got up. I took the baby bag from her.

"There are diapers, a change of clothes, some toys and four bottles in there," she said as she handed me the heavy blue bag with dolphins on it.

"How long are we watching him again?" I asked as I looked at the contains in the bag.

"Just a few hours," Percy reassured me. "Just long enough so that Annabeth and I don't die from sleep deprivation." Jason and Piper laughed.

"We'll be fine, plus it's good practice for us," Will said smiling at Peter. I raised a brow.

"Practice for what?" I asked him. He smiled slyly.

"Thank you. So much," both Annabeth and Percy said to us as they left to go back to Percy's cabin. I put Peter's bag down on the bed and sat myself down as well. I watched curiously as Will looked down at the baby in his arms. He was smiling, his freckles glowing a bright gold, Peter seemed to enjoy that. He started humming while rocking Peter in his arms. I could see the baby's eyes begin to flicker, and after about twenty minutes of Will's humming Peter began snoring ever so slightly.

"Whoa, Solace, you're a natural," Jason said in amazement. Will shrugged.

"I think it comes with the healing thing, just naturally paternal I guess." Will slowly sat down next to me, still looking at Peter. I could see it in his eyes, the gears in his mind turning at the speed of light. He was thinking, envisioning holding a child of his own, thinking about all the things that having a child would bring. First words, first steps, rocking the child to sleep, teaching him how to ride a bike, get him ready for his first dance, teach him how to drive a car. Will hadn't stopped talking about wanting children one day ever since the night Peter was born. He wanted two. A boy and a girl. He had explained to me a medical procedure called surrogacy, when a female carried the child of a couple inside her own womb for nine months, and then once the baby was born the surrogate mother handed the child over to its parents and that was that.

"We could each supply our own sperm," he had told me, "and use the same surrogate mother, so the kids would technically be biologically related."

I had to stop him. He sounded like he had already lined up some poor woman to bare the children starting the next day.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," I said placing my hands on his shoulders, "slow down there Sunshine. I'm seventeen; I'm not ready to be a father." Will had rolled his eyes and grabbed my hands. He smiled that warm smile that always made my knees shake and my heart flutter like a hummingbird's.

"Nor am I Death Boy," he said softly, "but in a decade or so when we are—I'm being silly aren't I?" I sighed and stood on my tip-toes and planted a kiss on his perfect lips.

"No," I said simply. "It's good to have a plan. You just sounded like you'd already found this _surrogate_ mother."

Will smiled widely. I felt my heart drop to my stomach.

"Who," I asked worried at what the answer might be.

"Lou Ellen," Will said proudly. "She's been one of my best friends since I came here, and would love to be the surrogate mother to my, and your children! She said she'd better be their favorite aunt."

I rolled my eyes. The child of a son of Hades and a daughter of Hecate, talk about power. Peter was already causing little storms whenever he cried. I didn't want to think of what a child of mine could do. Gods help the poor bastard that took his lunch money.

I was brought back from the past by a horrid smell. I looked down at the source.

"Really?" I complained. Jason got up from the ground and began making his way towards the door.

"I just remembered I have to teach sword fighting to some first years, so I'm just gonna go." He was out of the door before I could threaten him. Piper got up and gave us a smile.

"Have fun playing parents," she said following her boyfriend's lead. Will laughed, causing Peter to wake up from his short lived nap. He immediately began to cry. Will held him close and walked him over to the kitchen table. He turned his head over his shoulder and looked at me.

"Bring the baby bag, and a towel," he said softly. I did as he instructed. "Fold the towel so that the table isn't too hard on his back," he said once I returned. I did just that and then placed the towel on the table. Will gently laid a squirming Peter on the table and started to undo his shark onesie. He looked over at me. "Well Uncle Nico, today is the day you learn how to change a diaper." I laughed and shook my head.

"Uh, no. That's why Peter has an Uncle Will," I said sticking out my tongue. Will cocked his head to the side and raised a brow.

"di Angelo, if you and me are gonna have children in the future then you're gonna learn how to change a diaper, cause gods know I'm not going to be the one doing it all the time." He said this with authority that I rarely heard come from him. I liked it. I walked closer to him and Peter and was again hit by the sulfuric smell coming from the business end of the baby.

"Gods what are they feeding this kid," I asked aloud. Will chuckled.

"Probably the same thing we'll feed ours," he responded. I groaned. Once the onesie was off Will started to undo the diaper.

"WHOA," I shouted once the diaper was off. I covered my nose with my arm and coughed. Will rolled his eyes.

"It's not that bad," he said, "I've smelt rotting flesh," he added. I shuddered.

"Let's get this over with, shall we?" I said as I began breathing through my mouth. Will picked up Peter's legs and removed the dirty diaper and put it at the end of the table. He held out his hand.

"Diaper," he said. I bent down and unzipped the baby bag, found a fresh diaper and handed it over to will. "Baby wipes," he said next. I found those and handed him the box. He opened the box and pulled out a wipe. "So, you just want to clean the area," he said to me.

"I know that. I've been doing that for fifteen years," I told him. He shrugged.

"Sorry, I'm just making sure you know what to do step by step." He finished cleaning Peter's bottom and then positioning the new diaper under him he began fasting it around his waist. "Make sure that the legs are in the holes properly, this will prevent a rash from forming," he told me. I nodded my head. Once the new diaper was on Will grabbed Peter under his arms and placed him so that he was again being cradled.

"You really are a natural," I told him in amazement. He blushed.

"Thanks Death Boy," he said smiling. I looked down at Peter, he was looking at me.

"Can I hold him now," I asked. Will smiled and nodded. He gently transferred Peter from his arms into mine. I slowly walked over to the bed and sat down. I began singing to Peter in Italian, a lullaby I vaguely remember my mother singing to me. I could feel Will staring at me.

"You're not too bad yourself," he told me before sitting next to me. Peter was soon snoring again. I held him close to me, watching him breath, listing to his heart.

"Benjamin," I said in almost a whisper.

"What?" Will asked.

"That's the name I want to use if we have a son. I've always liked that name," I explained. I could see Will's smile from the corner of my eyes. He leaned in and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"I like that name too," he said in agreement. 


	29. Chapter 29

Some mornings like these when I looked at my reflection I was taken aback. Four years ago standing in the same spot I was standing in now was an angry little teenager. His skin was ghostly pale, fitting for his title as Ghost King though. His dark brown, almost black hair was untamed, long and greasy. Dark purple circles wrapped around his eyes, his eyes were black like a shark's and just as terrifying. And his face, a frozen scowl plastered onto it. Nico di Angelo had been forever altered by his tragic past. Losing his mother and forced to live in a place where time had stopped, then thrust into the twenty-first century, where again he was forced to deal with things that would've broken most beyond the hope of recovery. He lost his sister, the last thing he had of his beloved and beautiful mother. The first person he had ever let himself fall in love with, did not love him, not in the way he would've wanted. He was forced to watch the one he loved cling to another, watch as any hope was crushed. He was forced to survive in Tartarus alone, forced into a giant's jar, forced again to help the Jackson boy. Later down the line he was forced to expose these feelings to someone who he had yet learned to fully trust. He nearly died, fading away into nothingness to help those who he didn't think cared all that much for him. Yes, Nico di Angelo had been a very angry, depressed, miserable fourteen year old.

But I was no longer that boy. I was still Nico di Angelo, king of ghost, and only surviving son of Hades. But so much had changed. My reflection was different. I had regained my tan complexion; the dark purple circles around my eyes were gone. My hair, though still untamed, was shorter. And I smiled a lot more, laughed almost every day. I had friends, true, lifelong friends. I had a half-sister; who although could never replace Bianca, certainly filled the void. The boy I had pinned over was now one of my best friends, who thought of me as his little brother, the girl he loved, who I had envied, was also my close friend. I was their child's godfather, their way of thanking me for having helped save Annabeth's life the night she delivered. And I had Jason and Piper, Frank and of course my half-sister, Hazel.

There was another thing that I had; something I didn't think was possible for someone like me. I had love. For three years now I had belonged to a remarkable man. One could make the joke (Gods know Percy, and Jason certainly have) that I found solace in Will Solace. Will had been my sanctuary, had literally brought me out of the shadows and into the light.

I stood in the cabin that had been my home for near four years. For the most part it was bare. The bed and couch were still there, a few pots and pans in the kitchen for when I would come to visit, but so much was packed away and in brown boxes. This had been my final full year at Camp Half Blood, I'd only return in the summer for a few weeks. I was eighteen, and it was time to move on. I was going to New Rome, and Will was joining me. He had agreed to stay at Camp and extra year so that we could leave together. He would be attending college, I still was unsure of what I was going to do, babysit Peter during the day probably.

Though I was slightly sad at leaving the only home I had had in a very long time, I was excited. I would be walking distance from my half-sister, my friends and my adorable godson. I would be living in the same place as Will. I chuckled, he had been with me for so long now, and still I felt those skeletal butterflies flutter in my stomach at the realization that we were going to be living together, completely sharing our lives. I felt something brush against my legs. I looked down and smiled at the black cat that Will had given me three years ago as a Christmas present. I bent down and picked up the cat.

"Well Mrs. Norris," I said turning to face the bare cabin, "ready to say goodbye?" She meowed. I smiled and pressed my face into her's. She purred and stretched out her neck. There was a knock on the open door. I turned and saw Will and Timmy, both had boxes in their arms.

"We ready," Will asked. I took one final look, and then nodded my head.

"Yeah, I think we are," I said with a smile.

"I can't believe you're leaving," Timmy said with a small pout. I cocked my head to the side.

"I have to go, I'm a grown up now," I said pretending to be sickened by the statement, this got him to smile. "And it's not forever, I'll be back in the summer," I reassured him. He shrugged and left the room. Will took a look and whistled.

"I'm sure gonna miss this place," he said. I nodded.

"We sure had a lot of good times here," I said reminiscing. Will smirked.

"Remember the first night we showered together?" he asked before placing a kiss on my cheek. Even after all this time he made me blush. I nodded my head and smiled at the memory.

"I'm scared," I admitted looking into his beautiful blue yes. Will took in a deep breath.

"So am I," he admitted, "but I have you to help me through it," he said with a smile. That smile made me feel better, made me feel safe. I took one last look before walking out of the cabin. Will and I walked towards the edge of the camp line. Our going away party had been last night, but nearly everyone followed to say goodbye. Chiron gave us each a hug, and again reassured us that we were welcome back anytime. Will gave each of his siblings a hug goodbye, and then we crossed the camp line. I summoned Jules-Albert and he helped put the rest of the boxes in the trunk(thank the gods the Hermes kids were able to send most of our stuff to New Rome).

Mrs. Norris jumped into the limo, and Will grabbed my hand. We walked towards the opened door. I felt a wave of reassurance wash over me. Everything was going to be okay, my future was actually bright and filled with endless possibilities. 


	30. Message to my readers

_**Hello my lovely readers. If you're following this story you know that I havent updated in some time. I was involved in an automobile accident, a drunk driver hit me straight on. Luckily I was alone in the car, no passengers, so no one died. I did however sustain major injuries, including broken ribs and that shattering of my left arm, and my nose(those airbags don't really help when someone hits you at 50 mph). I am at home, but am very weak. I can't really do much of anything. I hope to get well enough to start writing again soon, please bare with me, I am so sorry I cannot write at the moment. Thank you for your patience and support!**_

_**~Mason. **_


End file.
